


J'ai Besoin d'Amour & d'Emeutes

by HandsBruised



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, First Love, Homophobia, Loneliness, M/M, Politics, Rebellion, Tongue Piercings, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-16 11:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 57,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsBruised/pseuds/HandsBruised
Summary: Louis a seize ans, porte des joggings et fait partie d'un groupe de rebelles. Harry en a vingt-trois, est surveillant dans son pensionnat et écrit des poèmes.Ils se plaisent, se cherchent mais quand ils finissent par se retrouver, la réalité d'une société en train de se durcir dangereusement les rattrape.De toute façon, ça ne pouvait pas bien se passer."« Je pense que l’on ne peut atteindre l’absolu que lorsque l’on se noie dans l’océan. Parce que pendant quelques secondes, on fait partie d’une immensité que personne n’arrive réellement à quantifier, à mesurer. Nous sommes une infinité. L’absolu essaie de nous remplir et il suffit d’arrêter de se débattre pour devenir comme lui. Immense. Inaccessible. »M.M. "





	1. Introduction.

 

_Je me réveille dans le vide. Le sang goutte dans ma tête, colore le monde entier d’un rouge trop vif, obscène, couleur chair de tomate. Un gout dans le fond de la gorge, celui des dents serrées. Mon cauchemar est blanc, immense. Déjà effacé. Les gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon dos pour dire qu’il a été là._

_Je remue des bras et des jambes sous ma couette, je tends le tissu au-dessus de moi. Son t-shirt est quelque part, en boule. Sale, odorant. Réconfortant. Je le récupère coincé entre le matelas et le mur, y enfouis mon visage. Met le coin dans ma bouche, pour le mordre et l’imbiber de salive, le gouter. Je ferme les yeux, je cherche son corps dans ma tête, j’en presse l’image contre le mien. Ses cuisses maigres et tièdes, son cœur bouillonnant à réchauffer le reste. Je me rendors un moment dans sa chaleur invoquée, dans l’odeur de sa peau sur ma langue. Mais ça ne suffit pas._

_Je rêve de l’odeur de cigarette de sa bouche, la première fois qu’il m’a embrassé. De la sècheresse de ses lèvres. Je rêve de la neige qui ne vient plus jamais, de souvenirs que j’invente, d’un futur que j’ai écrasé.  Je rêve jusqu’à que ça me fasse pleurer dans son t-shirt alors je le rejette, encore plus sale. Je fixe le plafond, je me demande comment ça serait de mourir maintenant, tombé par la fenêtre. Je me demande si j’ai fini la bouteille de Gewurztraminer, hier, si c’est pour ça que j’ai si mal. Je me demande quand était hier, combien d’heures j’ai dormi. Je regarde mes doigts tendus devant mon visage, je cherche un sens à l’univers dans les lignes digitales._

_Il faut que je me lève._

_  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
>  J'espère que l'histoire vous plait.  
>  Si vous avez le moindre commentaire, conseil, remarque... Vous pouvez le faire ici ou sur twitter #BAEfic - @handsbruised.  
>  Et... Vous êtes vraiment adorables. Merci pour votre soutien.
> 
> Leo.


	2. Chapitre Un.

\- Harry ?

Je ne me détourne pas. Le soleil se lève sur Paris et du dix-septième étage, par le mur entier de fenêtres du sol au plafond, je crois avoir la plus belle vue qu’il existe. Les couchers de soleil sont plus spectaculaires, mais j’ai une préférence pour les levers. Plus intimes. Plus secrets. J’en ai vu, des levers de soleil sur Paris. Depuis Montmartre, depuis l’île Saint-Louis. Depuis le Trocadéro, les Buttes Chaumont, partout. C’est la récompense d’une nuit dehors, le lever de soleil et les premiers croissants des boulangeries, gras et brûlants.

Quand Paris s’éveille, j’entends Jacques Dutronc dans ma tête. Ma Vie en Rose personnelle.

Zayn glisse son bras autour de ma taille, le visage dans mon cou.

\- Tu veux du café ?

Je déteste qu’on m’offre mon propre café. Mais je hoche la tête et quand il revient avec ma tasse, je la pose au hasard et me blottit dans ses bras. Il n’est pas encore parti, il me manque déjà. Il y a un mot pour ça, dans une langue que je ne connais pas, qu’un amant de passage m’a murmuré entre les draps. Arano. La nostalgie des choses qui ne sont pas encore parties.

On boit nos cafés assis côte à côte sur mon canapé, en caleçon et t-shirt, en regardant Paris. Côte à côte mais je suis seul, et lui déjà parti. Je voulais toujours le garder, avant. Maintenant je préfère qu’il s’en aille. Quand il m’embrasse il pose ses doigts le long de ma jugulaire, est ce qu’il sent ma vie qui bat ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais, aujourd’hui ?

\- Rien.

\- Tu devrais…

Tu devrais chercher un travail, une occupation, une voie, ta voix. Tu ne devrais pas continuer plus longtemps cette vie désœuvrée, tu n’es pas le héros romantique d’un film français qui fume à la fenêtre. Je n’écoute pas.

Il part sans prendre de douche, baiser brouillon entre les portes. Sur la table basse, sa tasse de café a laissé une auréole mordorée, en forme de croissant de lune. J’ai mal au cœur.

Il faut qu’on arrête. Il faut que j’arrête… Il faut que je m’éloigne, que je l’efface comme la trace sur la table sous l’éponge il faut que ça s’arrête. Que je m’éloigne de lui, de cet amour entre deux portes qui me donne envie de m’y coincer les doigts. Que je parte, que j’efface son numéro pour ne plus lui envoyer de messages quand je suis bourré, que je retrouve les contours de mon corps qu’il a bousculé.

Je regarde mes mails. Il y en a plusieurs de ma mère, avec des blagues politiques pas terribles qu’elle fait passer, une offre d’emploi pour tenir un standard téléphonique bilingue quelconque, des nouvelles de ma sœur. Je les supprime sans les lire. Je le repêcherais dans la corbeille quand j’aurais le courage. Quand je m’ennuierais trop, à quatre heures du matin, à la prochaine crise ou j’essayerais de me reprendre en main.

Je traine. Je me lave, fous le bordel dans mon placard pour trouver comment m’habiller. Sors en me plaignant qu’il fait trop chaud, que je déteste le mois d’aout, si j’avais voulu du soleil j’aurais vécu à Marseille, merde.

Je remonte jusqu’aux gobelins, une grande affiche de Mélenchon est collée sur un mur, des moustaches à la Dali rajoutées au stylo. On est loin des présidentielles, encore. Il y a le temps.

J’ai toujours un marqueur dans la poche, un gros, noir avec la pointe en biais. Je le sniffe quand je suis malheureux, l’odeur d’alcool et d’encre, froide comme de l’essence, j’ai l’impression de comprendre des choses qui n’existent pas.

Je gribouille sur les murs, sur les tags que je n’aime pas, sur les affiches que je ne tolère pas. J’ai toujours fait ça, un acte un peu minable de rebelle dans son coin, depuis le collège ou je rayais les insultes dans les toilettes. Les gens trouvaient ça bizarre avant, depuis les attentats de Charlie Hebdo c’est devenu classe, ça m’énerve. Le stylo plus fort que les armes.

Ce n’est pas que je n’y crois pas, j’y crois. C’est que je préférais quand il n’y avait que moi pour y croire.

Je remonte la rue Mouffetard vers le Panthéon. Je ne vais nulle part, je marche au hasard. Mes pieds me portent toujours au même endroit, de toute façon : Aux libraires de St-Michel, aux quais de la Seine, à Notre-Dame. J’ai embrassé mon premier amoureux dans le jardin de Notre-Dame. Assis sur le bord du quai côte à côte, un soir d’hiver. On était au lycée ensemble, en seconde, dans une banlieue lointaine du Sud de Paris. Il s’appelait Samuel, il avait les lèvres pleines, des yeux qui brillaient comme de la nacre et une peau tellement sombre que j’avais l’impression que j’aurais pu disparaitre dans l’obscurité de ses bras. J’étais tombé amoureux de lui la première fois que l’on avait joué au volley ensemble, en EPS, la première fois que j’avais vu la puissance de son corps, comme au ralenti, comme une bête sauvage.

On avait pris le RER ensemble pour passer la journée à Paris, on était allé au Louvres, on avait fait les fripes autour de la place de la Bastille. On aurait déjà dû être dans le RER du retour, mais on n’avait pas envie que la journée se termine. On s’aimait depuis la rentrée, c’était la première fois que l’on osait s’échapper.

Alors on a acheté une crêpe à un vendeur ambulant, on s’est assis les pieds pendants au-dessus de l’eau et on l’a partagée en se brûlant les doigts.

Quand elle a été finie, il a posé son pouce sur ma lèvre pour enlever du Nutella, puis il l’a porté à sa bouche. Je n’avais pas d’images précises des rapports sexuels entre hommes, je n’avais pas d’envie particulières, qu’il me touche où me fasse quelque chose. Mais j’avais des frissons par vagues immenses et quand il s’est penché et qu’il m’a embrassé, j’ai ressenti ses doigts partout sur moi, en moi, enfoncés dans la chair de mes cuisses et de mon ventre, je l’ai ressenti en train de malaxer mon cœur dans ses mains puissantes et ma peau s’est couverte de sueur.

Je m’achète une glace un peu avant d’arriver au Panthéon. Soleil de plomb. Je voudrais avoir quelqu’un avec qui paresser autour de la fontaine du Luxembourg, ou aux Tuileries. Je pourrais presque rentrer au Plessis, appeler un de mes ex, qu’on aille s’allonger quelque part dans l’herbe, qu’on parle du bon vieux temps.

Le bon vieux temps me fait chier. Sauf Samuel. C’était avant, Samuel, c’était quand j’étais trop jeune, le cœur immense et l’envie dévorante.

On s’est tenu discrètement la main dans le RER du retour. Au lycée, on a continué comme avant. Mais on se retrouvait chez moi, pour travailler. Il avait plein de petits frères qui l’empêchait de se concentrer chez lui, il disait. Ma mère l’aimait bien, elle m’en parle encore, ton meilleur ami Samuel, tu lui parles encore ?

Oui maman, parfois.

Je n’ai pas envie d’une glace, j’ai envie d’un verre. Des deux à la fois, d’une glace au citron arrosée de vodka. J’ai pris ça avec Zayn une fois, à la fin d’un déjeuner tardif, dans un restaurant cher ou il m’invitait, dans un parc, je ne sais plus lequel. J’étais bourré à quatorze heures, la tête pleine de soleil et ses mains sur ma peau, son rire et l’arbre contre lequel on s’est appuyés après, pour s’embrasser. Zayn, ma déperdition, ma dépravation, le soleil et l’alcool, le sexe comme un liquide sirupeux par-dessus, un alcool de fruits défendus. Zayn que j’aime plus que ma vie et que je voudrais épouser mais qui ne veut pas tout à fait de moi.

Je voudrais revenir à l’époque de Samuel.

Je voudrais revenir à moi.

On faisait nos devoirs. Sages. Il m’embrassait sur la joue, plusieurs fois, puis furtif, effrayé des pas de ma mère dans le couloir mais courageux quand même, les doigts sur mon menton, il m’embrassait vraiment. Je voulais toujours qu’il me serre dans ses bras, je le tannais pour qu’il reste dormir. Je voulais terriblement être aimé, il me l’a dit très vite.

J’arrive au Panthéon. Samuel n’a passé qu’une nuit chez moi. On a dormi nus l’un contre l’autre, très serrés. On s’est regardés, seuls au monde, amoureux fous, pendant presque toute la nuit. Il n’y avait pas de mots, il n’y avait pas de gestes, il n’y avait que nos corps irradiants de chaleur et nos regards. Ying et Yang, on n’était plus qu’un.

Je n’ai plus jamais connu ça, par la suite.

J’ai fini ma glace, je suis arrivé au Luxembourg. Je descends vers Gibert, je me sens vide. J’essaye de me remplir en permanence, de tout ce que je trouve, par phases. Quand j’ai eu l’appartement, je l’ai rempli de livres. Juste avant ça, je m’étais rempli d’alcool. J’ai enchainés les passions, pour le dessin, les études, les corps des hommes. Je cherche mon but. Je m’étiole sur le chemin.

Je n’achète pas de livres. Je flâne. Je me fais un ciné, je marche jusqu’à Chatelet, je mange un hamburger végétarien rue Montorgeuil. Je passe à Beaubourg, quand je n’en peux plus je fouille mon répertoire pour trouver quelqu’un qui aurait envie de passer la soirée avec moi, pour boire, discuter ou même juste coucher. je m’en fous, je me fous de tous, si personne ne répond je rentrerais au Plessis diner avec mes parents, c’est toujours mieux qu’être seul chez moi.

J’envoie des messages en marchant, les gens sont tous pris, c’est Vendredi Soir mec, j’ai une soirée une expo un resto je vois mon mec ma copine ma cousine je sors le chien je suis malade j’ai tennis. Zayn ne répond pas du tout.

Le seul qui répond est Niall, qui a je ne sais quoi mais qui décommande pour moi parce que Niall m’aime, il a le béguin pour moi et je le rends triste parce que je l’aime bien mais je ne l’aime pas, c’est pas de ma faute c’est comme ça. Parfois je lui demande, tu ne préfèrerais pas supprimer mon numéro, que je disparaisse, j’ai pas envie de te faire mal et il dit non, non, je m’en fous, j’aime bien être avec toi.

Alors je l’appelle, quand Zayn me délaisse, quand je me sens seul, quand j’ai envie de rire parce qu’il me fait rire, je l’appelle et il accourt. Il me prend dans ses bras, il regarde des films avec moi, on fait l’amour parfois. Il est confortable. Tiède, rassurant. Parfois je me dis que je pourrais l’aimer, ça serait sans histoire.

J’aurais envie de sauter par la fenêtre si vite, si je sortais avec quelqu’un comme ça.

Il arrive chez moi avant la fin de l’après-midi, une bouteille de mon vin préféré dans son sac, son sourire hésitant sur le visage. Parfois je me demande s’il m’aimerait autant, s’il était capable de s’aimer lui-même. Pour avoir autant d’amour à donner, il faut qu’il soit mal distribué.

On se pelotonne sur mon lit devant un film d’horreur, les volets fermés, la chaleur étouffante. Il me caresse les cheveux, timide. Je m’agrippe à lui quand ça fait peur, je m’endors un peu. On reste allongés dans l’obscurité, après, on se caresse les bras et on discute, on débouche la bouteille. Je lui parle de ce qui m’angoisse, du vide que j’ai dans le ventre parce que je ne sais pas quoi faire, que je ne fais rien, j’ai l’impression d’attendre le jour où je me flinguerais. Il me parle de ses études, de sa transition. Il est déprimé comme moi mais il se plaint moins, il n’est pas plus courageux, seulement plus silencieux.

Je caresse son ventre, il se rapproche, grimpe sur moi. On s’embrasse dans le noir, langues lourdes d’alcool, le soir tombe et je suis couvert de sueur. Il glisse, les genoux sur la moquette, j’enroule mes cuisses autour de son cou. La pièce sent nos odeurs brutales, ma peau sent sa salive. Il se recouche près de moi, cache son visage contre mon torse, je l’enlace. J’étouffe.

\- Je veux partir.

\- Ou est-ce que tu veux aller ?

\- Peu importe. Loin. Quelque part ou je me sentirais moins seul.

\- Tu te sens seul ?

\- Tout le temps.

On sort nus de la chambre, après, on va boire à l’évier de la cuisine. On se jette un peu d’eau, on court dans l’appartement, devant les vitres qui embrassent le monde. Il saute sur mon dos, on fait les cons, je le balance sur le canapé.

Je récupère mon ordinateur pour mettre de la musique. Niall m’embrasse dans le cou, sa barbe me chatouille, il tombe sur le tapis quand je le repousse, ça le fait rire.

J’ouvre mes mails au passage. Il y en a un à propos d’un boulot, encore un, je n’ai pas envie.

\- Niall !

\- Quoi ?

Il fouille dans ses affaires pour retrouver ses cigarettes. J’ouvre le mail, tourne l’ordinateur vers lui.

\- Tu peux lire ça à ma place ?

Il coince la cigarette derrière son oreille, se penche, ramasse l’ordinateur.

\- Cher Monsieur Styles, nous avons bien reçu votre candidature, blablabla… On t’invite à un entretien.

\- Pour ?

\- Mmh… Assistant… De…

\- Beurk.

\- D’éducation. Dans un pensionnat pour… X-Men.

\- Pardon ?

\- Pour élèves aux besoins d’apprentissages particuliers.

Je ne me rappelle pas. J’ai envoyé mon CV un peu partout la semaine dernière, comme à chaque fois. J’ai une lettre de motivation type, elle est assez vague pour coller à n’importe quel job avec juste une ou deux modifications.

\- C’est quoi, assistant d’éducation ? Faut pas de diplômes ?

\- Non… C’est pion.

\- Ah.

\- Mais en pension. Ça doit être cool.

\- Pas convaincu.

J’ai récupéré ses cigarettes, j’en allume une, accoudé à la fenêtre. Il repose l’ordinateur, viens se blottir contre moi.

\- Tu vas aller à l’entretien ?

\- J’imagine. C’est quand ?

\- Lundi prochain.

\- D’accord.

Il s’inquiète pour moi. Tout le monde s’inquiète pour moi tout le temps, au début j’essayais de rassurer les gens, pas en allant mieux, en faisant semblant. Mais ça me faisait aller encore plus mal, alors j’ai arrêté.

Il n’y a qu’à Zayn que je mens, une fois sur deux. Dans ses bras j’exulte, j’exalte, je respire différemment, c’est toujours trop fort.

On va se coucher, je me détourne vite. Blotti de mon côté, ma peluche de quand j’étais bébé dans les bras, j’essaye d’imaginer comment ça pourrait être. Je me projette dans une nouvelle vie chaque semaine, ça me déprime à chaque fois que ça ne marche pas.

A avoir tout ce que je désire, je ne veux plus rien que l’impossible.

A ne plus pouvoir dormir.

 

♦

 

\- Louis !

\- Ta gueule putain, ta gueule espèce de connard…

Je murmure tout bas, la tête enfoncée dans l’oreiller. Il est trop tôt, je viens de me coucher. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il me veut mais j’ai pas envie, pas ce matin, qu’il aille faire ses courses lui-même, je veux dormir.

\- TU VAS TE LEVER, ESPECE DE TAPETTE ?

Il tape dans la porte de ma chambre, je me redresse et envoie mollement mon oreiller en direction du bruit.

\- Je ne suis pas une tapette !

\- ALORS BOUGE TON CUL !

Je me lève. Ce n’est jamais une bonne idée d’énerver mon père, de faire autre chose que ce qu’il dit. Je ne me suis pas déshabillé tout à l’heure, j’ai juste balancé mes chaussures avant de tomber sur la couette. Je sors de ma chambre, les yeux pas bien ouverts. Je vais embrasser mon père qui boit son café dans la cuisine, lui dire bonjour comme s’il ne m’avait pas insulté quinze secondes avant.

\- Bonjour papa. Tu as bien dormi ?

\- Mmh. Ton cousin est là.

C’est vague. J’en ai plein, des cousins. Tout le village, c’est des cousins. Je jette un œil dans le salon. Jonathan est appuyé contre le dos du canapé, l’air de m’attendre. Ça va. Il lève la main vers moi.

\- Salut frérot. Tu viens courir ?

\- Salut. J’arrive.

Je retourne dans ma chambre, ferme la porte et m’y appuie un instant. J’ai le droit à deux, trois minutes maximum avant de devoir rejoindre Jonathan, et la bande qui est surement dehors en train d’attendre sur le perron. Ils me testent, je le sais. Ils cherchent mes limites, ils veulent voir si je suis résistant, si je suis capable d’être comme eux.

Je suis comme eux.

Je me débarrasse de mes fringues, je les jette sur le lit et replace la couette par-dessus. J’enfile un jogging, un t-shirt, je lace mes baskets. Je suis sorti avec eux, hier soir, avec certains d’entre eux. Ils m’ont fait boire, ils m’ont fait faire plein de trucs auxquels je n’ai pas eu le temps de penser, et il vienne me chercher trois heures après pour courir. Putain de mission commando.

Je les admire et je les méprise, il n’y a pas d’entre deux.

Je rejoins Jonathan dans le salon. Je suis à peine réveillé, j’ai la gueule de bois. Il me toise puis me fais signe de le suivre. Ils sont tous dehors, comme je pensais. Joris, Sylvain, assis sur les briques cassées du muret à se partager une cigarette, Dylan et Fabrice en train de se battre, de s’entrainer. Je suis un poussin au milieu d’eux, à peine seize piges, pas fini de grandir. Fabrice jette Dylan par terre avec ses grosses pattes, il me jauge.

\- C’est quoi cette boucle d’oreille de pédé ?

Je me frotte le haut de l’oreille. Depuis que je l’ai fait percer, je vérifie tout le temps si la barre n’est pas partie. Je ne réponds rien, Jonathan me défend. Il a la même à l’arcade, c’est lui qui m’a accompagné chez le pierceur. J’aime bien Jonathan, il est juste un peu moins con que les autres. Juste un peu plus comme moi.

\- Ta gueule mec, laisse-le, s’il veut faire craquer les meufs fais pas chier, personne te dit que t’as une bite de nouach à cause de ton tatouage yakuza.

Fabrice a un symbole chinois tatoué dans le cou. Il dit que ça veut dire honneur. Je suis sûr que ça ne veut rien dire du tout, que le tatoueur l’a récupéré sur un calendrier qu’il a eu avec deux menus à emporter, mais je me tais. Sylvain se lève, me met une tape derrière la tête. Ça veut dire bonjour.

\- On y va, bougez-vous.

Tout le monde se tait, on se met à courir, Sylvain en tête. Ils vont d’un bloc, en silence, exacts comme un bataillon de l’armée, une deux, une deux, comme une armada de danseuses. Je cours avec eux, j’ignore si je cours comme eux. C’est la seule façon dont il m’importe de leur ressembler.

Cette grâce sauvage. Celle de Sylvain, de Joris. Cette puissance, je voudrais l’avoir. Quand ils parlent à mi-voix, entre chefs, les mots échappés ressemblent à une langue inconnue. Je veux apprendre leurs codes. C’est ma famille.

Jonathan ralentit à peine pour être à ma hauteur, passe son bras au-dessus de mes épaules et m’ébouriffe les cheveux.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais.

\- Et ton père ?

Quand ma mère est partie, mon père était tellement abattu que pendant un moment, il ne s’occupait plus du tout de moi. J’étais petit, je suis allé vivre chez Jonathan le temps qu’il se remette. Quelques semaines, un mois ou deux peut-être. Je dormais dans le lit gigogne à côté de sien. Son père travaillait à Paris, il rentrait toujours tard, sa mère restait à la maison et s’occupait de nous et des autres mômes échoués là, les siens et des cousins, il y a toujours des cousins.

Mon père parle de mon petit frère, parfois, celui avec lequel ma mère s’est barrée et je n’arrive jamais à savoir s’il ment. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu de petit frère. J’étais petit. Et puis ma mère ne serait pas partie avec mon petit frère mais pas moi, si ?

\- Comme d’habitude.

Ça veut tout dire et rien dire. Comme d’habitude, il a la forme, il cogne toujours autant. Comme d’habitude.

Jonathan passe le doigt le long du cartilage de mon oreille, effleure le serpent de métal lové contre ma peau. Je frisonne, il sourit et repart un peu plus vite.

C’est ma famille, pas mes amis. C’est mieux. Les amis, ça peut se disputer et se casser. La famille, ça peut se taper dessus mais ça ne part jamais.

Je ne crois qu’à moitié à ce que je raconte. L’autre moitié, j’ai envie de partir loin de ce bled paumé, loin de ces mecs en joggings qui passent leur temps à boire des bières en regardant le foot et en insultant toutes les meufs, les putes qu’ils ont niquées et les putes qui n’ont pas voulu niquer. Meufs Teufs Keufs, des idéaux de grandeur à la pelle, moi je cache sous mon lit des bouquins de poésie volés au pensionnat ; C’est ma double vie.

Je suis aussi cliché dans les deux, entre le bad-boy de la campagne et le poète silencieux, il faut rester au milieu pour que ça devienne intéressant.

On arrive à la forêt, au blockhaus, parfois il y a des gens qui squattent déjà et ils les virent, c’est chez nous, c’est notre lieu on l’a clamé, on crache dessus en manière de drapeau.

\- Joris !

Sylvain ne donne pas d’ordres, il donne juste les prénoms, tout le monde sait ce qu’il y a à faire. Pas moi. Je me tiens au milieu, hésitant à l’entrée de la pièce sombre. Ils ne s’occupent pas de moi, ils s’installent, sur les branches et les rochers, adossés au mur, Sylvain m’appelle, je ressors sans être entré.

Il allume une cigarette, assis sur un bidon rouillé. Les autres parlent à mi-voix, ils écoutent. Il tire dessus, puis la retourne et me la tend.

\- Tu veux être avec nous, alors ?

\- Ouais.

\- Tu n’as pas peur ?

Je lui rends sa cigarette. Ça me laisse un instant pour ordonner les mots sur ma langue, ceux que je trimballe avec moi tout le temps, comme une armure.

\- La peur, c’est comme l’espoir ; ça n’existe pas encore.

Tout le monde se tait, j’entends Fabrice rire, un bruit bref et étrange, aigue, un son lâché et vite retenu parce que Sylvain ne rit pas, lui. Il me fixe, me jauge un moment, puis il hoche légèrement la tête et Joris me tape l’épaule avec une bière.

Bonne réponse.

Je bois. Sylvain parle encore. Il dit :

\- T’es en pension, c’est ça ?

\- Ouais. A Noisy.

\- En Terminale. Un petit génie.

\- Il parait.

\- Hm. Et tu rentres le week-end.

\- Ouais.

\- C’est pas que le week-end, ce qu’on fait. On est pas un putain de club de foot. Si tu veux venir avec nous, c’est tout le temps. C’est dans ta tête, ça ne s’arrête jamais. Tu ne trahis pas. Tu n’abandonnes pas.

Je ne dis rien, je le fixe. Je sais ce que c’est, je vous regarde, ça fait longtemps, ça fait seize ans que je vous regarde, on regardait ensemble avant, quand vous étiez mômes aussi. Je sais ça, je n’ai pas peur, je suis prêt.

\- T’es prêt ?

\- Ouais.

\- T’es sûr ?

\- Ouais.

Il hausse les épaules.

\- Ok. Alors t’es avec nous.

\- C’est tout ?

Il se lève. Il sourit, je ne le vois jamais sourire, ça le rend instantanément séduisant.

\- Presque.

Il ouvre les bras et pendant un instant je reste là, à regarder son t-shirt tendu sur son torse, ses bras pâles et musclés avec des taches de rousseur. Personne ne me prend dans les bras. Qui ferait ça ? C’est les meufs qui font ça. Les mères, la mienne est partie. Les copines, je n’en ai jamais eu. Je n’ai pas d’autres famille, j’ai pas d’amies fille.

Je n’ai jamais eu de grand frère pour me prendre dans ses bras. Et je crois que c’est ça que j’ai le plus voulu. Plus que ma mère qui reviendrait ou que mon père qui deviendrait affectueux. Un grand frère.

J’ouvre les bras pour me blottir contre Sylvain. Son sourire est lumineux, je ferme les yeux.

Il m’enfonce son poing dans le ventre.

Je tousse, crache de la bière. Je sens qu’on m’empoigne par les cheveux, qu’on me tient les épaules. Je suis agenouillé par terre, Dylan et Jonathan me tiennent fermement. Sylvain est debout devant moi. Il n’a pas perdu une miette de son sourire. Il me caresse les cheveux. J’entends Jonathan qui murmure très bas :

\- Ne pleure pas.

Je ne pleure pas. J’ai peur, mais je ne pleure pas. Sylvain continue de me caresser les cheveux, l’air d’attendre quelque chose. Puis il y a ce bruit derrière, ce froid sur ma nuque…. Et Sylvain commence à me tondre le crâne.

Ils ont tous les cheveux extrêmement courts. Ça aide à échapper à la police, il parait.

Mes cheveux tombent dans le col de mon tee-shirt, sur le sol jonché de mégots. Je les regarde en silence. Sylvain n’est pas très tendre, j’ai l’impression qu’il peut m’entailler la peau à tout moment. Mais quand il a terminé, il époussette mon crâne, caresse mes cheveux ras pendant un moment. Redresse mon visage. Sa voix est douce, j’ignore si je dois y croire. Il dit :

\- Maintenant, tu es des nôtres.

Il m’aide à me relever. Cette fois, il me serre dans ses bras. Fraternel, avec une claque dans le dos. Un par un, ils font tout ça. Fabrice me frappe de toutes ses forces, je serre les dents. Jonathan vient en dernier, il me garde plus longtemps. Il murmure :

\- Bravo.

Et il ajoute :

\- Tu es content ?

Je hoche la tête. Je n’ai pas envie de parler. Je ne sais même pas si je suis content. C’était ce que je voulais mais tout ce que je ressens, c’est un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles.

Après, tout devient moins solennel. On boit des bières, on rigole. Je les écoute parler de ces trucs qu’ils font et que je ferais aussi. Je m’installe à côté de Jonathan, il passe sa main sur mon crâne. C’est agréable. Je voudrais lui demander si je suis beau comme ça. Il passe à nouveau son doigt sur le bord de mon oreille, je regarde le piercing qu’il a à l’arcade. Il est beau, Jonathan. Avec ses piercings, ses tatouages. Ses yeux bleus pâles derrière ses lunettes.

\- Ça me va bien ?

\- Ça te va très bien.

\- J’ai envie de me faire percer l’arcade aussi.

\- On le fera, si tu veux. Après.

La copine de Sylvain arrive, avec deux autres filles et quelques mecs. Fabrice et Joris partent. Les gens vont et viennent, s’arrêtent pour boire, fumer ou se taper dessus pour s’entrainer. Sylvain me fait signe, me demande si je sais me battre. Je dis oui, il rigole.

\- Non, tu ne sais pas. Mais t’apprendra.

Il me parle, il me montre puis il part. Jonathan propose qu’on aille chez lui, je n’y ai pas mis les pieds depuis les semaines quand j’étais petit. On s’en va en marchant côte à côte, les mains dans les poches, sans parler. C’est pas loin. Parfois il me donne des coups de coude pour me faire sourire,

L’un de ses petits frères est en train de jouer dans sa chambre, il l’installe dans la cuisine avec des tartines avant de revenir et de verrouiller la porte. Je me regarde dans le miroir de la penderie, lui a l’air songeur.

\- J’peux ?

\- Ouais.

Je fouille dans ses fringues. Balance mon t-shirt par terre, essaye les siens.

\- Tu retournes quand à Noisy ?

\- La rentrée ? Lundi prochain.

\- T’es près ?

\- J’sais pas. Ouais.

\- Ça te plait, là-bas ?

\- Hm. Tu me prêtes ça ?

\- Je te le donne si tu veux.

\- Merci.

Je tire sur le pull pour le mettre correctement. Je n’ai pas envie de répondre à sa question, j’ai pas de réponse adaptée. Ça ne me plait pas, là-bas. C’est un foyer, c’est une école, c’est rien qui soit agréable. Ce n’est pas parce que c’est mieux que chez moi que ça suffit.

Mais Jonathan ne dit plus rien, il me regarde avec l’air de qui retient ses mots. Puis il retire ses lunettes, se frotte les yeux.

\- T’es pas obligé de faire tout ce que Sylvain te dire, d’accord ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Il va te tester. Ils vont tous vouloir, ils se testent tous tout le temps. Ils cherchent les limites des uns et des autres. Tu n’es pas obligé d’aller au bout. T’es pas obligé d’obéir, de relever leurs défis. Ils peuvent être très con.

Ça se mélange à ce que je pense déjà, aux peurs que j’ai et qu’il ne rassure pas. Je l’attaque comme je peux, pour me défendre.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ils et pas nous ?

Il sourit sans répondre. Il remet ses lunettes.

Je dors dans son pull, mon portable contre mon ventre, qui vibre de temps en temps des messages qu’on s’échange. Mon père n’a rien dit pour mes cheveux, il a eu l’air fier un instant, il a hoché la tête. Il n’a rien dit non plus pour le pull.

Je ne sais pas d’où ça viendra. Du groupe, de la rentrée scolaire, d’une future petit amie ou du pull autour de moi… Mais je finirais par ne plus me sentir si seul.

Je finirais par me sentir entier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
>  J'espère que l'histoire vous plait.  
>  Si vous avez le moindre commentaire, conseil, remarque... Vous pouvez le faire ici ou sur twitter #BAEfic - @handsbruised.  
>  Et... Vous êtes vraiment adorables. Merci pour votre soutien.
> 
> Leo.


	3. Chapitre Deux : Harry.

_Je repousse la couette. Ensuite, je reste de longues minutes à fixer le plafond, le corps trop lourd. J’ai l’impression d’être rempli de plomb. Le poids de la tristesse, celui de la culpabilité._

_Et ce sentiment de brûlure entre les côtes, ce trou à la place du cœur et la douleur tout autour, c’est le manque._

_Je ne veux pas me lever. Je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne veux pas. Peux pas m’y obliger. Suis pas d’accord. Veux pas._

_Roulé en boule au milieu du lit, je sanglote dans une de mes peluches._

_Adulte responsable._

_Fais chier._

_Chapitre Deux. Harry._

 

Je détache mon portable de mon oreille un instant. L’écran est humide de mes cheveux qui dégouline. Ça fait déjà vingt-cinq minutes que je suis au téléphone avec Zayn, il est juste en train de devenir mignon et de me dire que je lui manque, qu’il veut me voir ce week-end mais il est plus de onze heures du soir et j’ai du travail.

Je raccroche à regret, je ramasse mon agenda qui a glissé sous le lit et j’écris à Samedi « Cinéma Zayn ». Ce n’est pas comme si j’allais oublier, c’est pour le plaisir de le voir écrit. Puis j’enfile un pull qui traine et je sors sans bruit de ma chambre.

Je déteste faire des rondes. Je croise souvent des gamins hors du lit, les plus grands. Principalement des couples en rendez-vous secret. Ils sont toujours aux mêmes endroits, j’ai fini par changer de chemin pour cesser de les croiser, pour leur foutre la paix. Tant pis pour le frisson de l’interdit. Je préfère les laisser tranquille autant que je peux, il y a suffisamment de règles comme ça.

Pleine lune. L’escalier débouche directement dans la cour arrière, le goudron brille comme de l’argent. Je la parcours des yeux et assis sur le muret du fond, je vois sa silhouette. Je le reconnais tout de suite et c’est comme ça que je sais que je le regarde trop. Ses épaules anguleuses, la forme de son crâne. Ses piercings à l’oreille gauche, la pierre verte sur le lobe et le dragon miniature enroulé autour de l’hélix. Il est assis sur le muret, jambes pendantes au-dessus de la route en contrebas. La bouteille à côté de lui a une forme reconnaissable aussi. Massive, angles arrondis, goulot étroit. Je peux sentir le verre contre ma gencive supérieure, le liquide tiède et glacé à la fois. Liqueur de pomme ou de litchi. Terriblement sucré.

Il m’entend arriver, tourne la tête sur le côté comme pour dire qu’il m’a vu, mais il ne dit rien.

Je n’avais jamais rencontré quelqu’un qui habitait autant ses silences.

Je m’approche. Le muret est haut, mon visage est plus bas que le sien. Je tends la main pour prendre la bouteille mais il la saisit avant moi, la porte à ses lèvres et boit, la tête rejetée en arrière. Je n’ai pas changé depuis le lycée, les bad-boy insolents me font toujours le même effet ; un brusque coup de pied dans le ventre et un sursaut de courage. Quand il repose la bouteille sans la lâcher, je lui prends des mains. Il la laisse aller, les yeux toujours dans les étoiles.

Je ne vois nulle part de bouchon et pendant un instant fugitif, j’ai le désir de porter la bouteille à mes lèvres, de m’asseoir près de lui. De ne pas être un éducateur, de ne pas avoir vingt-trois ans, de ne pas être déjà engagé dans un chemin même si ce n’est qu’une pente descendante, d’être encore dans l’avant, quand le monde est lent, quand il semble immense jusqu’à l’infini. J’ai envie de boire, moi aussi, d’avoir la tête qui tourne et d’oublier ce que je sais.

L’odeur du litchi ressemble au parfum entêtant des roses. Je pose la bouteille par terre, au pied du muret.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, Louis ?

J’aime bien dire son prénom. Tous les gamins ici, je dis toujours leurs prénoms quand je leurs parle, pour qu’ils sachent que je le connais, qu’ils sachent que j’en ai quelque chose à faire, de leur existence. Il ne répond pas, je répète :

\- Louis.

Liam aurait déjà élevé la voix. Il aurait probablement gueulé depuis l’autre bout de la cour. Je me rappelle le premier jour, quand j’étais encore en observation, il avait levé de la voix sur un gamin et il m’avait dit « Faut pas faire ami-ami avec eux, sinon tu te fais bouffer ». La psychologie enfantine version Pascal le Grand Frère / Prytanée de la Flèche. Très peu pour moi.

Alors je ne dis rien de plus. J’attends. J’ai peur qu’il continue à m’ignorer, qu’il allume une cigarette et me force à réagir alors que je n’ai aucune idée de ce que je devrais faire. Mais ce n’est pas le cas. Après un moment, il tourne à nouveau la tête et me fixe. Son visage est dans l’ombre, le contre-jour des lampadaires, de l’autre côté de la route.

\- Pourquoi tu es dehors à cette heure ?

\- Je n’arrivais pas à dormir.

Il parle d’une voix égale, sans fard. Le dos rond, les gestes lourds. Triste. Rien à voir avec les bad-boy de mon adolescence, finalement. Je me rends compte qu’il n’est pas complètement habillé, qu’il est en boxer et t-shirt, probablement pieds nus. Sorti du lit.

Avec une bouteille d’alcool et un regard sans fond.

Je pose les mains sur le muret, il les regarde puis soupire, fixe le ciel à nouveau.

\- Qu’est ce qui te préoccupe ?

Je vois son demi-sourire amer et j’ai l’impression d’avoir perdu, d’avoir déjà rompu la communication. Qu’est ce qui le préoccupe ? Beaucoup trop de choses. L’avenir, le sien et celui du monde. Le passé concert de casseroles en arrière-plan, à chaque pas, les cordes autour des chevilles et tout se met à tinter. Et le présent…

\- C’est rien.

Il se détourne, redescend du muret. Ignore la bouteille contre le bord, part les bras ballants.

\- Je retourne me coucher.

Je devrais le punir, pour l’alcool et pour être sorti, pour sa façon de se comporter comme s’il ignorait les règles, pour ce sentiment d’impuissance qu’il me donne. Je devrais être un adulte responsable, face à lui. Ne le voir que comme un gamin, comme font les autres, absolument tous les autres adultes. Mais je ne sais pas faire ça. Quand j’étais gamin, je ne voyais aucune différence entre les adultes et moi et je ne la vois toujours pas.

Depuis que je l’ai aperçu dans la cour le premier jour, il est une personne, cette personne. Alors je ne peux pas. Je ramasse la bouteille, quand la porte de l’escalier se referme derrière lui, je la porte à ma bouche. Le litchi a un goût de baiser.

D’interdit.

Je la ramène à ma chambre, la range dans un placard, sans son bouchon. Je m’allonge sur ma couette. Il fait trop chaud, j’ai mal au cœur. Je ne vais jamais trouver le sommeil.

C’est la troisième semaine. En temps scolaire, c’est comme si je faisais partie des meubles. Tous les gamins se souviennent de mon prénom, même ceux qui ne sont là que la journée. J’ai quelques dessins au-dessus de mon lit, dont deux qui me représentent devant un chateau, parce que Harry, c’est le même prénom que le prince d’Angleterre même que moi je suis déjà allé en Angleterre donc je le sais et toi t’es un prince ? Mais du coup tu manges des à la cantine ? T’es pas un prince si tu manges à la cantine.

Je l’ai vu le jour de mon arrivée. Pendant la récréation, j’arrivais juste, je faisais le tour du bâtiment avec la directrice. Dans la cour des lycéens, la plupart étaient réfugiés sous le préau à cause de la pluie hésitante mais pas eux, pas lui. Ils jouaient au foot sous les gouttes, je l’ai repéré tout de suite, il était en train d’enlever son tee-shirt. Il avait ce dos parfait qu’ils ont parfois, cette peau couleur de sable sous le soleil, le crâne rasé, un short de basket et des jambes noueuses et déliées, on pouvait presque voir la caresse du modeleur, l’empreinte de ses pouces dans la chair tendre du modèle, les tendons des chevilles tendus dans ses tennis.

Sublime.

Je n’écoutais pas ce qu’on me disait, je ne pensais qu’à ce corps à une dizaine de mètres de moi, ce corps qui ne savait pas que j’existais et que j’avais envie de démonter sous la couette, de détourner du droit chemin, de découvrir entièrement, de déchainer.

J’ai mis plusieurs minutes à revenir à la réalité. Celle où c’était un élève du lycée et moi un éducateur. Celle ou tout ce que j’avais pensé deux minutes avant était plus ou moins mal et problématique.

Je ne sais pas si c’est mal et problématique. C’est juste un crush que j’ai. Un mec que je n’aurais jamais et que je ne fais que regarder de loin, en rêvassant. Ça ne m’empêche pas de m’en occuper. Correctement.

J’ai toujours eu des crush, à l’école. De la maternelle au lycée. Des personnes inaccessibles mais jamais trop loin. Le genre à vous donner une bonne raison de vous lever le matin, de vous laver la figure et de trainer jusqu’à la classe. Dans l’espoir de les croiser, de leur adresser un mot ou deux.

J’aime bien ce travail. Je ne sais pas à quel point je l’aimerais si je ne croisais pas le garçon qui me plait de temps en temps, sans jamais lui adresser plus que deux mots maladroits. Mais je me lasserais quand même. Je me lasse de tout. Ce n’est pas comme si j’avais trouvé ma voie.

-

Je fais le tour des classes pour récupérer les feuilles d’absences. Parfois les profs ont oublié de les mettre sur la porte, je frappe. J’aime bien les classes de primaire, les élèves disent tous bonjour en chœur. Les collégiens chahutent, dans les lycéens j’en ai quelques-uns que j’aime bien, vraiment bien, avec qui je discute parfois, le soir à l’étude, au diner, dans la cour.

Quand j’arrive devant la classe des Terminales L & ES, la porte s’ouvre devant moi, brusquement. J’évite juste de me la prendre dans la figure.

C’est la prof d’anglais. Je ne l’aime pas. Elle me jette un vague regard.

\- Parfait. Il y aura quelqu’un pour t’accompagner chez la directrice. Tu te dépêches, oui ?

Elle disparait dans la classe. Louis sort. Il termine d’enfiler sa veste en cuir, l’air au-dessus de tout ce qui se passe. Même pas moqueur ou insolent. Juste indifférent. La peau autour de son sourcil est rouge, il a un nouveau piercing, sur l’arcade. Les deux petites boules en métal sont gris-verts, de la même couleur que ses yeux.

La prof ressort et me tend un papier plié, à donner à la directrice, puis elle referme la porte de sa classe. Louis me regarde toujours, même quand je détourne la tête et que je reviens, son regard ne m’a pas quitté.

\- Bon… On y va ?

Il hausse les épaules. On marche côte à côte, j’ai l’impression d’être cramé à huit cents mètres, que c’est peint sur ma figure qu’il me plait et que je suis idiot, je n’ai pas changé depuis le lycée, un beau mec à portée de vue et je perds mes moyens.

Il sort son portable de sa poche. Je tique.

\- Range ça, s’il te plait.

\- Sinon quoi ?

\- Sinon rien, range-le. Tu sais que t’as pas le droit.

\- J’men fous.

\- Qu’est ce qui s’est passé, avec ta prof ?

\- C’est une conne.

Mais il range son portable.

J’essaye encore. De le dérider, de le pousser à se livrer. Je crois que je ferais ça avec n’importe lequel de ces gamins. Ils sont comme les chiots à l’adoption, à la SPA. Ils sont jeunes et bordéliques et abîmés pour certains. Ils débordent d’affection et ils en veulent plus encore.

Je voudrais tous les câliner, les adopter. Les empêcher d’avoir mal.

Parce qu’ils ont mal, la plupart. Ceux qui sont ici les soirs, les nuits, jusqu’au matin, du lundi au vendredi. Ceux dont les familles sont loin, sont tordues et détruites, ceux qui sont tordus et détruits à l’intérieur. Ceux qui vivent dans leurs têtes.

J’ai tous envie de les aimer et parfois je voudrais les fuir, comme je voulais fuir la SPA parce que ça me donnait mal au cœur, toute cette injustice contre laquelle je ne pouvais pas lutter, toute cette tristesse qui me bouffait.

\- C’est nouveau, ton piercing.

\- Ouais.

Il touche instinctivement la barre en métal, grimace légèrement.

\- C’est enflé. Tu le nettoies bien ?

\- Quand je l’enlève je n’arrive pas à le remettre.

Le bureau de la directrice est vide, le secrétaire dit qu’elle va revenir, bientôt, surement. On s’assois dans l’entrée avant le bureau, là où il y a la trousse à pharmacie, la caisse avec les ballons, des trucs en vrac. Face à face sur les bancs abîmés. Je tripote la lettre que m’a tendu sa prof, à donner à la directrice. Je redemande :

\- Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ?

\- Je t’ai dit, elle est conne.

\- C’est tout ?

\- Elle est conne et elle est prof juste pour pouvoir exprimer son complexe de supériorité en écrasant des gamins qui savent pas se défendre. Mais moi elle ne m’écrase pas.

\- Son complexe de supériorité ?

\- Ouais. Et oui, je sais ce que ça veut dire et non, je ne le dis pas pour faire adulte, j’ai pas envie de « faire adulte » si ça signifie penser que toutes les personnes plus jeunes sont débiles. Je suis largement plus intelligent que mes profs et les autres cassos du pensionnat aussi. Et j’en ai marre d’être face à des adultes qui ne peuvent pas supporter que des enfants soient plus intelligents qu’eux, j’en ai marre de cette conne et…

Il s’arrête là, frotte la barre de métal de son arcade. La peau est rouge et tendue. Je n’ai pas envie de lire le mot pour la directrice, je n’ai pas envie qu’il soit puni parce que je n’aime pas sa prof et quoi qu’il ait dit, je suis sûr que c’était vrai ou qu’elle le méritait.

\- Tu veux que je désinfecte ton piercing ?

Il accepte. Ça lui fait mal quand je retire la barre, il y a un peu de sang et de pus qui coule vers son œil. Je nettoie, je regarde les extrémités du piercing. Cette couleur invraisemblable.

\- Ça fait mal ?

\- Là, ou de le faire ?

\- Les deux.

\- Là, oui. De le faire, non. Le haut de l’oreille, j’avais eu plus mal.

Je regarde son oreille. Il a tous ces piercings du même côté, l’arcade, le lobe et l’hélix. Ça doit lui faire un air très différent, si l’on ne regarde qu’une moitié de son visage.

\- T’en as d’autres ?

\- Tu voudrais que j’en ai où ? Aux tétons ? Au nombril ? Sur le gland ?

\- Je demande juste.

Mais il sourit. Parfois je me dis que je n’y crois pas, à son air de de rebelle. Pas quand il rit un peu, pas quand j’observe les cils immenses qui encadrent ses yeux.

\- Non. Je n’en ai pas d’autres. Je n’en avais aucun il y a un mois. Et j’avais des cheveux.

\- J’ai du mal à imaginer.

\- Regarde dans mon dossier si tu veux.

J’ai les mains sur son visage pour réviser la petite barre. Sa peau est douce, sur ses joues. Il ne se rase pas encore.

\- Voilà.

\- Merci.

Et puis, hésitant, me regardant comme s’il cherchait son reflet dans mes prunelles.

\- Ça me va bien ?

Ça te rend monstrueusement craquant.

\- Je trouve.

La directrice arrive, on l’entend dans le couloir. Il devient sérieux tout d’un coup. Il me fixe toujours et tout bas, il demande :

\- Tu vas le dire, pour cette nuit ?

Je n’ai pas le temps de répondre – d’y réfléchir – qu’elle est là. Je l’aime bien, elle. Elle se met toujours à la hauteur de la personne à qui elle parle et elle prend tout ce qui est dit au sérieux. Quand elle arrive devant Louis, elle passe la main sur ses cheveux à ras.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais là, toi ? Tout va bien, Harry ?

Je lui donne le papier, elle le lit et lève les yeux au ciel. Elle me dit qu’elle s’en occupe, me demande si je peux aller aider les CM2, l’A.V.S. de Lydia est absente et elle a l’impression que la petite va bientôt faire une crise. Puis elle entraine Louis dans son bureau, il a l’air triste, il me fait un signe de la main quand je m’en vais.

Je retourne travailler.

Le soir, ça se mélange dans ma tête. Louis bad boy torse nu jouant au foot, répondant aux profs, Louis indifférent au monde. Louis avec de la rage dans le ventre que je n’avais pas vu.

Louis et ses yeux couleurs de rivière sous-marine.

Non, je ne vais pas le dire. Aussi merveilleuse que soit la directrice, aussi compréhensives que soient les autres éducatrices… Je vais m’en occuper moi-même. Je ne sais pas quel problème il a, pourquoi il a atterri ici mais je vais me renseigner, je vais trouver la solution et je vais l’aider.

C’est mon travail. Je vais m’y mettre.

-

\- T’as fini ?

Liam croise ses couverts sur son assiette. Louis est debout devant lui, le bac à vaisselle sur la hanche.

\- On ne t’as jamais appris à vouvoyer les adultes ?

\- Ce n’est pas à toi que je parle.

Non, c’est à moi qu’il parle. Mais je ne peux pas répondre, parce que Liam préfère lui faire la leçon. Il est déjà puni, pourquoi en rajouter ? D’autant qu’entre parenthèses, on ne devrait jamais utiliser les corvées de ménage comme punition. Ça ne risque pas d’apprendre aux enfants que c’est important, plutôt que c’est chiant pour toujours.

\- Maintenant si, et je te demande de me vouvoyer.

\- Commence par le faire.

Liam va répliquer, mais je jette quasiment mon assiette dans le bac.

\- J’ai fini. Merci Louis.

Liam se tait. Il a un regard particulier à ce moment-là et je me dis qu’il ne m’aime pas vraiment. Qu’il ne me connait pas mais qu’il voit à travers moi et qu’il n’aime pas ce qu’il voit.

Je ne supporte pas qu’on voit à travers moi. Zayn dit parfois qu’il se doute de ce que je vais dire, que je suis un livre ouvert. Je déteste ça. Je vois ça comme un immense défaut. Une faute de goût.

Louis se glisse dans le foyer et reste un moment contre la porte à regarder autour de lui. Après le diner tout le monde se met en pyjama, Juliette sort sa guitare et Lia sont bango, Liam son attitude de petit chef et ça fait ambiance colo tous les soirs.

Je suis dans le coin coussins, je fais des tresses à ceux qui veulent en écoutant leurs histoires, leurs bobos et leurs malheurs. Et j’observe Louis du coin de l’œil. Il est en jogging, je ne sais pas si on peut considérer que c’est un pyjama vu que c’est ce qu’il porte quasiment tout le temps. Je déteste ça. Les mecs qui ne savent pas s’habiller, ça m’exaspère. Qui s’habillent en sportswear. Surtout lui, il est tellement beau, c’est quoi ce look de Bad-boy de la campagne ? Il serait à tomber avec un jean skinny.

Et déchiré.

Mmm…

\- Tu veux une tresse, toi aussi ?

Il s’est approché, en faisant lentement le tour de la pièce en quittant au minimum le mur. Il passe ses doigts sur son crâne, Alyssa s’agrippe à sa jambe et il sourit.

\- Je peux essayer de t’en faire une, moi.

Il se glisse derrière moi. Ses doigts sont secs, presque râpeux sur mon front. Il tire. Je n’ai pas les cheveux assez longs pour faire quoi que ce soit, il ne réussit qu’à me faire de minuscules tresses de trois cheveux sur le sommet du crâne, retenues par des élastiques en plastiques rose.

\- Ça me va bien ?

\- C’est mignon. Ça fait un peu tapette mais c’est mignon.

Et après il dit :

\- Quoi ?

Parce que je le regarde sans rien dire. J’ai entendu ce genre de choses tellement de fois et ce qui fait le plus mal, ce n’est pas les insultes, c’est ceux qui ne pensent pas à mal, c’est à quel point c’est ancré en eux.

Je n’ai pas envie de faire de la politique, pas ce soir, je suis faible.

\- Rien.

Il se renferme plus fort que moi. Il y a des silences qui font violence, qui rejettent plus que des mots. Il hausse les épaules et s’en va, sort de la salle. Pour aller à son dortoir ou pour boire quelque part.

Avant de sortir, il me regarde comme une invitation ou une demande, un espoir presque. Je laisse mon groupe se tresser les cheveux les uns les autres, je me glisse hors de la salle aussi. Louis est dans le couloir loin devant, il marche lentement.

\- Tu vas te coucher ?

\- Me balader.

\- Dans la cour ?

\- Oui.

Il est en bas de l’escalier, près de l’une des portes qui donne dehors. Il m’attend. Il fait sombre, il est tard, la lune éclaire très fort à travers les fenêtres hautes.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Il hausse les épaules, j’y pose la main. Il est brûlant, à travers son t-shirt. Je dis, comme si c’était un môme :

\- Tu es chaud. Tu ne serais pas malade ?

\- Je ne suis jamais malade.

Il se détourne, pousse la porte. Le béton de la cour est argenté avec de larges zones d’ombre.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Je n’ai pas enlevé les tresses, il les regarde un moment puis fait quelques pas dans la cour.

\- T’as regardé mon dossier, non ? Plein de trucs ne vont pas.

\- Je ne l’ai pas regardé.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Non. C’est personnel.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas si tu regardes. Ça m’arrange. Je n’ai pas envie de raconter.

\- Mais tu voudrais que je sache ?

\- C’est plus facile, pour parler.

Je suis toujours sur le seuil. Il a une façon de se tenir, de marcher au hasard et de revenir, tendu, intense, je ne crois pas qu’il veuille que j’approche.

\- Tu veux me raconter ?

\- Non. Tu liras. Je l’ai lu moi, je sais ce qu’il y a dedans. Tu liras. Je dirais à Aurore que tu peux.

C’est le prénom de la directrice. Il hoche la tête, l’air très seul mais se suffisant à lui-même. Il a un geste de la main comme pour me congédier, je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras et lui dire que ça va aller. Il doit le voir, le ressentir car il recule. Je dis tout bas :

\- Je lirais.

\- Je vais me balader.

\- D’accord. Le couvre-feu est dans une heure.

Il n’écoute pas, part vite. Qu’est-ce qu’il s’en fiche, du couvre-feu. Et du moi et du reste, et du monde, il voudrait tout envoyer promener, rejeter par-dessus la barrière au fond de la cour, sur la route en contrebas ou dans un néant qu’on ne connait pas, il voudrait se vider, l’arracher de sa peau, il voudrait que ça disparaisse, il ne veut surtout pas le nommer.

Je retourne dans le foyer. A l’heure du couvre-feu, quand on fait le tour des dortoirs, il est dans son lit, plongé dans un livre. Il ne me regarde pas,

Mais je suis sûr qu’il ne lit pas non plus.

J’attends le lendemain, le soir après l’étude, quand les élèves de la journée sont partis et que les pensionnaires jouent dans la cour avant le diner. Je vais taper au bureau de la directrice, elle est avec une des sixièmes, Andréa, en train d’appeler ses parents. La petite a les yeux rouges, elle a pleuré. Elle veut rentrer chez elle.

J’attends mais Aurore sait ce que je veux. Elle demande si c’est pour Louis, je hoche la tête. Le dossier est déjà sorti, elle me le tend avec un sourire et reprends sa conversation avec les parents d’Andréa.

Le dossier n’est une chemise en carton avec le nom de Louis dessus. Tous les pensionnaires en ont une. La sienne est très épaisse, les élastiques lâches, les jointures abimées par trop de manipulations. Je monte la ranger dans ma chambre, les bras autour comme si je tenais un bébé.

Je ne l’ouvre pas, ni ce soir ni le suivant. Je le garde à portée de main et vendredi soir en partant de l’internat, je le mets dans mon sac.

Les pensionnaires sortent à dix-sept heures, en même temps que les autres. Ce n’est pas moi qui fait l’étude, je sors au milieu de la foule, m’arrête pour adresser la parole à quelques parents, souhaite une trentaine de bon weekend et traverse. Louis est juché sur une barrière, en train de discuter avec un garçon un peu plus vieux, qui aborde les mêmes cheveux à ras et les mêmes piercings. Je lui fais un signe de la main, il me le rend, l’autre m’observe. Je me hâte vers le RER avant qu’il ne se mette à pleuvoir.

Zayn travaille, il dit que je peux passer diner si ça ne me dérange pas de rester près de lui pendant qu’il fait autre chose. Je sais qu’il ne travaille jamais quand il dit ça, ou pas longtemps, il a toujours une vidéo à me montrer, une musique à me faire écouter, il a toujours envie de câlins. Je vais directement chez lui et ça ne loupe pas.

\- J’en ai marre de travailler, je continuerais demain.

\- C’est pour ton boulot ?

\- Non, mon jeu de rôle.

\- C’est quand ?

\- Demain aprèm. Mais il faut juste que je trouve les musiques, sinon j’ai terminé. T’as faim ?

\- Pas encore.

Il prend ça pour une invitation, m’attire contre lui. Ses mains sont chaudes, ses draps frais. Il sent le café, l’encre et le savon à l’amande douce. Je m’agrippe à lui très fort, enfonce mes ongles dans la peau de son dos. J’ai l’impression de retirer un filtre, de vider un cache à l’intérieur de ma tête et tout tombe sur moi comme la pluie du dehors. Des images en attente d’un week-end à l’autre, des souvenirs pêle-mêle, des images pornographiques, des rêveries, le dos parfait de Louis la première fois que je l’ai vu…

J’ouvre les yeux. Les vitres sont ouvertes, le bruit de la pluie sur le toit en tôle dans la cour est prenant, intense. L’odeur mouillé des arbres, la couleur crépusculaire du ciel, les frissons sur ma peau, celle de Zayn qui se confond avec la mienne, tout est immense, à peine tolérable, je pense à Louis, je pense à son oreille, aux piercings sur le lobe et le cartilage, et son arcade, je me demande comment est son corps, comment c’est un corps de seize ans, à quel point c’est différent de celui de Zayn qui a presque le double. J’imagine une statue grecque, la peau très blanche, très lisse et ronde, la plénitude au toucher, l’infini sans la moindre imperfection.

Zayn s’effondre sur moi, le creux en bas de son dos mouillé de sueur. Il rit contre ma peau. C’était bien. Vraiment bien. Je crois que je devrais avoir honte mais ça ne vient pas, je ne suis que fasciné. Les volets sont ouverts, le voisin fume à la fenêtre. Je me demande s’il nous regardait.

On dine, après. Zayn fait cuire des raviolis chinois qu’il a fait, je me pose à côté de lui à la table de la cuisine avec le dossier de Louis. Je le regarde un moment et même si c’est lui qui me l’a demandé, je n’ose pas. Je n’en ai jamais ouvert aucun, je ne sais pas ce qu’il y a dedans. Ses relevés de notes ? Son acte de naissance ? Son casier judiciaire ?

\- C’est quoi ?

\- Le dossier d’un élève.

\- Ce n’est pas confidentiel ?

\- C’est lui qui m’a demandé de le lire. Et je ne l’ai pas pris en douce, si c’est la question.

Il hausse les épaules mais comme je ne dis rien, il pose les questions. Même si ça ne l’intéresse pas forcément.

\- C’est qui, cet élève ?

\- Un garçon de Terminale. Il s’appelle Louis.

\- Pourquoi il veut que tu lises ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Il a envie que je le comprenne, j’imagine. Sans avoir à m’expliquer.

Zayn ne dit plus rien. Il fait cuire ses raviolis à la vapeur, je n’ouvre pas le dossier. Le bruit de la cuisine empêche le silence, il se passe plusieurs minutes avant qu’il ne me regarde à nouveau.

\- Tu n’ouvres pas ?

Non. Je caresse les rebords adoucis du papier cartonné, je fais jouer les élastiques. Zayn s’assoit en face de moi. Je raconte.

\- Je l’aime bien. Quand j’avais son âge, je détestais que les adultes me traitent comme un ado plutôt que comme une personne. Parce que je valais mieux qu’eux. J’étais plus intelligent, je le savais. Et je les détestais, la plupart. Mes profs. Je les admirais et je les détestais quand ils me traitaient comme un enfant.

\- Et lui aussi pense comme ça ?

\- J’imagine. Le truc, c’est que tous les ados ne sont pas comme j’étais, et comme lui. Mais lui il l’est. Alors je le vois comme une personne. Je ne parviens pas à voir notre différence d’âge. Et puis si on y réfléchit, il y a autant de différence entre lui et moi qu’entre toi et moi.

\- Mais toi et moi, on est majeurs.

Je baisse la tête. Ouais. Je sais.

\- Il te plait, c’est ça ?

\- Ce n’est pas que ça.

\- Mais c’est ça aussi.

\- Il me plait comme une personne. Pas comme un mec.

\- C’est parce que tu as envie qu’il reste mystérieux que tu ne veux pas ouvrir son dossier ?

\- Non.

Peut-être un peu. Mais ce n’est pas ça. J’ai peur d’autre chose. Je défais les élastiques.

\- J’ai peur qu’il soit décevant.

Pendant un long moment, Zayn me regarde sans rien me dire. Il a les yeux très sombres, ils brillent comme de l’onyx quand la lumière baisse. Il prend ma main sur la table, il la porte à sa bouche et il l’embrasse, un moment, les yeux fermés. Puis il la repose et se lève.

Alors seulement, j’ouvre le dossier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plait.  
> Si vous avez le moindre commentaire, conseil, remarque... Vous pouvez le faire ici ou sur twitter #BAEfic - @handsbruised.  
> Et... Vous êtes vraiment adorables. Merci pour votre soutien.
> 
> Leo.


	4. Chapitre Trois : Louis.

_Je m’observe dans le miroir de la salle de bains sans oser me regarder dans les yeux. Je suis tellement pâle que je pourrais passer pour le genre de français qu’on traite d’assassin mais pas de terroriste. Les valises sous mes yeux évoquent le tour du monde en quatre-vingt jours. Mon sens de la métaphore me donne envie de me tirer une balle._

_Je me lave les dents jusqu’à m’écorcher les gencives et avoir le gout du sang sur la langue. Pas le courage de prendre une douche. Je sors, ouvre le dressing. Puis je m’assois par terre devant et un long moment, je contemple mes centaines de fringues qui ne servent à rien._

_Comme moi._

 

_Chapitre Trois : Louis._

 

 

Je referme le dossier.

Je suis atterré et pendant un instant je cherche comment me barrer, peut-être faire comme si tout ça n’avait jamais existé. Mais Jonathan demande :

\- Alors ? T’en pense quoi ?

J’en pense… Pas grand-chose. J’en pense que je suis terrifié mais déjà l’idée s’efface, d’autres coulent par-dessus. Qu’est-ce que j’y connais. Après tout pourquoi pas. On ne peut pas savoir. Il n’y a pas le choix.

C’est pour un plus grand bien.

Sauf que je me rappelle de qui disait ça, qui parlait de plus grand bien et n’a fait que des horreurs, j’ai plusieurs noms à citer.

A commencer par Grindelwald, bien sûr.

\- C’est pro.

Ouais. Les tracts sont pros. La personne qui les a faits maitrisait Photoshop, pas juste Paint. Ils sont imprimés correctement, en couleurs, ils sont sobres. C’est pro. J’ajoute :

\- Et les autocollants sont superbes.

Jonathan acquiesce. Il en recueille un dans le creux de sa main, l’observe quelques instants puis retirant le film protecteur, il le colle juste devant lui, sur son bureau. Pendant quelques instants on le regarde tous les deux, le temps que le slogan s’imprime dans nos têtes, presque à nous donner du courage, nous rappeler pourquoi on se bat. Puis Jonathan sourit.

\- T’es toujours content d’être avec nous ?

\- Ouais.

Et je le suis. Et pas juste content, content ça passe, c’est léger. Ce que je ressens ce n’est pas ça, c’est plus de la gratitude. Une forme biaisée de sécurité. C’est la chambre de Jonathan qui devient ma deuxième chambre, c’est les soirs où je fais le mur, attrape le RER, change, fait presque deux heures de transport juste pour être avec eux le temps d’une nuit, et refaire le chemin en sens inverse le lendemain trop tôt, juste pour dire que je le fais, que je suis avec eux. Que je ne laisse pas tomber.  
Que j’y crois.

Jonathan passe ses doigts dans mes cheveux à ras. Ses mains ont une odeur particulière, différente de celle de son corps. Elles sentent l’herbe, bleue et verte, la terre et le bois.

\- Tu veux que je te les recoupe ?

J’accepte. Ils poussent trop vite. Il passe sa tondeuse sur ma tête, les cheveux minuscules s’éparpillent sur mes épaules. Certains se prennent dans mon tee-shirt, le col me gratte un moment, après.

Je rentre chez mon père. On dine sans se parler, puis je sors dehors pour être tranquille, avec mon portable derrière le muret, à regarder le ciel.

Je me demande de quoi va être fait demain. Je me demande combien de demains il me reste. Je joue avec le piercing sur mon arcade, il me fait mal. Il faudra que je demande à Harry de me le désinfecter à nouveau.

Je me demande s’il a lu mon dossier. Je n’avais jamais demandé ça à un autre éducateur. Je pensais qu’ils savaient tous, avant, qu’ils lisaient tout ce qu’il voulait. Que leur façon de me regarder, c’était parce qu’ils savaient. Je me sentais écrasé parce qu’ils avaient un pouvoir sur moi, la capacité de m’écraser dans le bout de mes doigts.

Mais j’avais tort. Ils ne savaient rien.

J’avais tort parce qu’ils ne pouvaient pas m’écraser, quoi qu’ils sachent de moi, de ce que j’ai fait ou de ce qu’on m’a fait.

Alors vas-y, je te donne tout, j’ai confiance en moi-même, je suis indestructible.

Mais quand je le croise en rentrant de week-end, qu’il me sourit de l’autre côté du self, je ne me sens plus fort du tout.

J’ai envie de lui parler. Je ne sais même pas de quoi. Seulement de lui parler. D’une personne à une autre.

Il n’y a pas grand monde avec qui je peux parler vraiment. Ça me manque. Alors le soir après le diner, après le couvre-feu, je vais jusqu’à sa chambre. Sans y avoir réfléchi avant. Je toque. Je pense à Jonathan, je pense aux photos, au blockhaus, à demain.

Il ouvre la porte. Il est au téléphone.

\- Deux secondes, Zayn… Louis ? Ça va ?

\- Je peux entrer ?

Il ne sourit pas. Il a l’air soucieux, ailleurs, les sourcils froncés et aucune envie de lâcher son téléphone. Mais il hoche la tête. J’entre, il claque la porte derrière moi et me dit qu’il en a pour deux minutes.

Au-dessus de son bureau, il y a plein de papiers accrochés. Le plus grand est rouge, absolument rouge, une photo d’une peinture dont on voit l’épaisseur, la matière. On dirait qu’elle sèche à peine, qu’elle pourrait encore goutter, lentement. Tracé en blanc, comme évité par les coups de pinceaux, il y a écrit « Daddy beats my Mommy so I killed my Daddy. »

Glauque.

A côté, il y a un mini-polaroid, un gros plan d’une épaule, d’un dos, sur fond de couette très blanche. Je n’arrive pas bien à comprendre la posture du sujet.

\- Il est beau, hein ?

Harry a fini de téléphone. Je penche la tête comme lui, je reconnais un homme couché sur le dos. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je réponds « non ». Et lui, ça le fait éclater de rire.

\- Il est très beau. Mais les mecs hétéros aiment bien faire semblant de ne pas reconnaitre la beauté masculine. Ils doivent trouver que ça fait gay. Comme si je n’étais pas capable de reconnaitre la beauté féminine ; C’est débile.

Ce n’est pas ça, j’ai envie de lui dire. C’est de la jalousie. Je sais reconnaitre les mecs beaux. C’est juste que la plupart ne le sont pas et ceux qui le sont, je les envie. Quant à la fin de sa phrase, je l’occulte pour l’instant, je préfère démonter son argument, je préfère regarder dans ses yeux bleu-verts qui sont presque de la couleur des miens, je préfère lui dire :

\- Je te trouve beau, toi.

Il ne rigole plus. Son tee-shirt est collé à sa peau, je peux voir son ventre qui se serre. Il détourne la tête, pose son portable sur le bureau.

\- C’est gentil.

Je me retiens de répondre un truc d’enfant, genre « c’est pas gentil, c’est vrai ».

\- Tu voulais me parler ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Oui.

\- De quoi ?

Haussement d’épaule à nouveau. Je m’assois sur le lit. J’avais seulement envie de parler à quelqu’un, envie d’avoir une vraie discussion dans la journée et toi tu sais faire ça, parler de l’univers et de la lumière, je t’ai vu faire.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si.

\- Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?

Ça m’exaspère, je me recroqueville sur moi-même. J’ai dit que ça allait. Alors je reste là buté, renfermé sur moi-même à me sentir idiot, je voulais juste faire partir un peu de solitude mais j’ai l’impression qu’elle a augmentée. Il n’insiste pas plus, il s’assoit à côté de moi sur le lit, je sens la chaleur de son bras. Il ouvre le tiroir de son bureau, sort un Rumik’s cube. Le tripote une dizaine de secondes, me le tends en me demandant si je sais faire. On dirait une méthode d’entrée en communication apprise dans une communauté hippie, mais un point pour l’effort. Je me lève, me plante devant le bureau. Montre la photo rouge.

\- C’est quoi, ce truc super glauque.

\- Un tableau célèbre. Enfin, un peu. C’est l’œuvre centrale d’une exposition qu’à fait une artiste que j’aime bien. C’était au musée Suédois. Tu connais ?

\- Oui.

\- C’est une sérigraphie. Elle est numérotée. Elle est belle, hein ?

Je hoche la tête. Je ne sais pas si c’est beau ; mais ça fait ressentir quelque chose.

\- Tout ce qu’elle fait est aussi glauque ?

\- Plus ou moins. Mais celui-là, il a quelque chose de vivant. Ça parle de mort, mais la couleur… La couleur est puissamment vivante.

\- Sanglante.

\- Pas seulement. Le sang, au contact de l’air ça s’oxyde tout de suite, ça devient sombre. Ça c’est couleur de sang très frais, encore à l’intérieur. C’est la couleur de la chair.

Il pose sa main sur mon dos, un peu après, comme je ne dis rien. Je baisse la tête, il remonte sa main jusqu’à ma nuque. Je me courbe sur la caresse, on dirait un chat. Ça fait du bien.

Il fait ça plusieurs fois sans rien dire, jusqu’à que je me lève. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens mieux. Mais c’est le cas.

\- Merci.

Il hoche la tête. Je voudrais lui dire qu’il est étrange, qu’il sait que je ne devrais pas être là et on ne lui a jamais appris à faire respecter les limites, on ne lui a jamais dit de ne pas faire ami-ami ? A ne pas regarder les autres comme s’ils étaient de vraies personnes, ou pas tous en tout cas ?

Pas les mômes, pas les, je ne sais pas, je voudrais que tout le monde me regarde comme ça mais personne ne le fait jamais. Je recule vers la porte, quand je me sens bien quelque part il y a toujours un moment où j’ai envie de m’enfuir.

Il se lève aussi.

\- Je te raccompagne au dortoir. Sinon tu vas tomber sur Liam, et tu vas te faire engueuler.

Si tu veux. Il n’allume pas la lumière, on traverse les couloirs dans la pénombre. A la porte ou l’on se sépare, il me souhaite une bonne nuit, je voudrais le prendre dans mes bras, qu’il m’embrasse sur le front. Qu’il vienne jusqu’à mon lit me border, caresser ma joue avec ses doigts. Comme un grand frère ou je ne sais pas ; comme un ami.

\- Dis ?

\- Oui ?

\- Quand tu es arrivé ici, on ne t’a pas dit de ne pas faire ami-ami ?

Il a l’air décontenancé. Si, on lui a dit. Mais pourquoi il a choisi de ne pas le faire, c’est autre chose. C’est délicat. Ça en dirait peut-être trop sur lui.

\- On me l’a dit. Liam me l’a dit. Mais Liam a aussi dit qu’il n’y avait rien à faire de toi. Et il avait tort.

Je voudrais que ça ne me fasse rien, ni gêne ni plaisir, je me réfugie dans le dortoir pour cacher mes joues et le fuir, sans dire bonne nuit.

Derrière la porte, je l’entends rire.

J’arrive tôt au petit déjeuner. Il n’y a encore qu’une table de prise, lui et des petites. Je m’assois avec eux, il me sourit avec ses yeux. Ça me trouble trop fort, je renverse tout, on se moque de moi, je dégage de là parce que j’ai envie de frapper.

Son sourire, il me donne la rage. L’envie de faire mal, de lui prouver qu’il a tort, que c’est Liam qui a raison. Il n’y a rien à faire de moi. Et plus Harry essaye de me prouver le contraire, plus j’ai l’impression de tout foirer, plus je suis triste et je remplace ça par de la colère, à m’épuiser.

Mais à chaque fois qu’il me parle, je deviens con. Je n’ai plus rien à dire, je me renfrogne et je me déteste. Je retourne le voir quelques jours après, j’ai peur qu’il m’engueule de griller le couvre-feu, j’ai peur qu’il n’ait pas envie de me parler parce que je suis exécrable depuis. Il est encore au téléphone, il sourit et ça m’énerve. Quand il raccroche, je l’agresse.

-C’est qui ce mec à qui tu téléphones tout le temps ? Ton mec ?

\- Oui.

Alors je n’ai vraiment plus rien à dire du tout. Je tripote la bague que j’ai à l’annulaire, la fait tourner autour de mon doigt. J’ai honte d’être comme ça mais ça ne me fait pas arrêter. D’être en colère, d’être désagréable, d’être un ado grognon typique. Ça m’insupporte.

 Harry ne me demande rien. Il va et vient dans sa chambre, range des trucs. Me sert un verre d’eau, attend que ça vienne, que je parle. Je ne me sens pas en trop. Je me sens… Accepté.

Je me demande… Comment c’est. Avec son copain. J’ai déjà vu des pornos comme ça. Avec des mecs ensemble. Jonathan en regarde. C’est toujours des trucs violents que je n’aime pas, avec un mec baraqué et souvent deux ou trois, et au milieu d’eux il y en a un qui a l’air super jeune, tout fin, et les autres l’humilient, le traitent comme un jouet.

J’invente des scénarios dans ma tête quand je regarde du porno. Pour combler le vide. Je n’y peux rien, je préfère les histoires d’amour. Mais dans ces films là, les histoires sont souvent nases, dures, elles détruisent au lieu de créer, c’est plus facile mais est-ce que c’est quand même de l’amour, alors ?

Je n’espère pas.

Bref, et je suis sûr que les autres, ils s’imaginent à la place des gros mecs baraqués. Mais pas moi. Moi je me vois toujours à la place de celui qui est au milieu, parce qu’il est jeune comme moi, parce qu’il a confiance alors qu’il ne devrait pas. Je ne sais pas.

Mais Harry, il pourrait être un peu des deux, aucun des deux. Il est vrai. Il a un scénario bien plus complexe que ceux que j’écris dans ma tête que je crie dans ma tête pour masquer la bande son.

Je me couche sur son lit. Je sens à peine l’empreinte de son oreiller sur ma joue, je me redresse. Je ne peux pas m’allonger là.

Il est aussi silencieux que moi.

\- Je peux fumer ?

\- A la fenêtre.

D’habitude, je déteste tous les pions. On ne peut pas leur faire confiance. Ils sont gentils au début, après il partent ou bien ils changent, ils se rangent du côté de Liam alors que Liam est le plus gros enfoiré de la tribu des connards en puissance.

Harry non. Quand Harry se tait, je découvre un silence que je ne connaissais pas, qui n’est pas l’absence de son mais un son en soi, un bruit blanc, blanc mauve comme mes pensées en sommeil, doré assombri comme sa peau. Les sons ont des couleurs, il faut connaitre le silence pour le savoir, le silence est aux sons ce que la lumière est aux couleurs.

Ses poils de barbe sont très pâles, éparpillés, on dirait des grains de sésames parsemés sur sa peau.

J’allume une cigarette, je grimpe sur l’appui de la fenêtre. Il se plante debout devant moi. Il me regarde. Il n’attend rien, ne me force pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Il attend seulement et il observe, comme un photographe d’animaux sauvages. Je lui tends la cigarette. Il la tient entre ses doigts sans la porter à sa bouche.

\- Tu as lu mon dossier ?

\- Oui.

Il n’ajoute rien. Ne fait aucun commentaire, ni bon ni mauvais. Il ne me plaint pas, ne me fait pas la leçon. Il ne dit rien mais il y a une lueur dans son œil, comme une goutte d’or liquide qui serait venu se cacher là et cette lueur, cette goutte en forme de larme intérieure, c’est de l’amour, tangible et instable.

Alors je raconte.

\- Je suis dans un groupe.

\- De musique ?

\- J’ai une tête à souffler des clarinettes ?

Ça le fait rire. Il me rend ma cigarette sans avoir tiré. Je n’aime pas tellement, c’est plus une habitude que j’essaye de prendre. Ça me fait tourner la tête, je n’arrive jamais à finir. J’en partage une avec Jonathan, en général.

\- Pourquoi pas. Les souffleurs de clarinette n’ont pas de tête spéciale. Un groupe de quoi, alors ?

\- Un groupe de gens.

\- D’accord.

\- Une bande. Un gang.

\- Un gang. Vous faites quoi ? Du deal ?

\- Non. De la politique.

Il fait une tête, on croirait que ce n’est pas mieux. Je n’aime pas qu’il me regarde comme ça, je dis les premiers mots qui me semblent juste.

\- On essaye de changer le monde !

C’est comme un cri du cœur. C’est le mien, il hurle tout le temps.

\- De changer le monde ?

\- Ouais. Qu’il soit… Mieux.

Mais ils ne sont pas justes du tout, ces mots. Enfin si. Techniquement exacts. Juste complètement nases.

\- Plus juste. Réparer les injustices, c’est ça qu’on veut faire. Que les gens s’y sentent mieux. En sécurité. Qu’ils vivent heureux.

Je m’arrête. C’est complètement vide de sens, j’ai fait tomber de la cendre par terre et je n’arrive plus à dire un mot, je ne fais que regarder le gris par terre avec l’impression de suffoquer. Je ne supporte pas d’avoir l’air idiot.

Je suis surdoué. Intellectuellement précoce. Et le savoir, ça a changé ma vie, ça l’a rendu un peu moins merdique. Pas de l’être, de le savoir. D’avoir cette chose à laquelle me raccrocher depuis l’enfance, face à mon père, face à ceux qui me faisaient me sentir plus bas que terre. Il avait tort. J’avais une valeur, peut-être pas immense, mais au moins j’avais celle-là. Je n’étais pas « rien ».

Harry regarde la cendre aussi. Je ne bouge pas, il me prend la cigarette et l’écrase contre le montant de la fenêtre, envoyer de l’envoyer valser dehors. Je voudrais me tourner pour regarder le mégot voler jusqu’au sol, mais Harry s’approche un peu plus et j’appuie mon visage dans son tee-shirt. Il ne dit rien, ne me repousse pas. Quand je passe un bras autour de sa taille, il fait de même sur mes épaules.

Je m’agrippe des deux bras, les yeux fermés forts, le nez dans son tee-shirt à l’odeur de lessive. Son ventre est mou, élastique, je sens l’os de son sternum contre mon fronts, ses pectoraux de part en part. Je sens ses jambes entre mes genoux, ses bras autour de moi, les doigts parcourant mon crâne.

Je respire lentement jusqu’à que ça passe. Lui glisse les pouces sur mes yeux pour voir si je pleure. Je ne pleure pas.

Je me redresse, le repousse visage caché dans mon coude.

\- Ce qu’on fait est moins con que ce que j’explique.

Il sourit un peu, mais gentiment, l’air de me croire et de comprendre, ou d’essayer au moins.

\- C’est ma famille. C’est celle que j’ai choisi, c’est autant important que la vraie.

\- Je le pense aussi.

\- Quand je suis avec eux…

Je cherche mes mots. C’est bien plus important que ce que j’expliquais avant, alors je veux que ce soit exact. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je ressens.

\- Je me sens…

Il a reculé, il s’est assis sur le bord du bureau. On est tout proches mais plus collés. Il hasarde :

\- En sécurité ?

\- Non.

En sécurité, c’est comment je me sens maintenant, près de toi, et je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je n’avais pas ressenti ça. Il n’y a pas de sécurité dans nos rangs, il n’y a que le frisson du danger.

\- Je me sens exister.

-

On sort de la discothèque, je me rends à peine compte de la différence entre dedans et dehors. Il fait une chaleur sourde d’avant orage. L’air est lourd, la musique a peine assourdie, j’ai dans la bouche un gout de bière, de chips et de nausée. J’ai l’impression d’entendre dans ma tête un vieux tube sur, la jeunesse France encore, qui va bien s’amuser puisqu’ici rien n’a de sens alors, on va danser, faire semblant d’être heureux, pour aller, gentiment se coucher et demain, rien n’ira mieux…

Incapable de remettre le nom de l’artiste. J’entends seulement les paroles dans ma tête, un couplet, même pas le refrain, et les lumières stroboscopiques font comme une drogue, tout semble brouillé et limpide pourtant, faire semblant d’être heureux, semblant… Je suis couvert de sueur d’avoir dansé des heures, l’esprit ailleurs, endormi et maintenant, je voudrais qu’il se réveille où se meure. Mais il reste là, à nager contre le courant d’épuisement et de malaise et ma tête est lourde, lourde elle semble prendre des chemins de croix des lacets elle tourne avant de revenir à moi j’en pleurerais de frustration.

 Jonathan me fait signe, il part sur le côté, vers l’endroit ou à ma connaissance, il n’y a que les poubelles. Il sort un sachet d’herbe de sa poche. L’odeur me donne envie de vomir. Si grasse, si violente, ma bouche se remplit de salive. Je détourne la tête. Jonathan n’a rien remarqué, il est en train de rouler un joint dans le creux de sa main. Ses ongles sont noirs, quand il passe sa langue sur le papier elle est très blanche, sauf au milieu, une perle en métal.

\- Tu t’es fait percer la langue.

\- Ouais.

\- Quand ?

\- Il y a dix jours.

Il me tire la langue sans me regarder et coince la bille de métal entre ses dents, concentré sur autre chose. Je fixe en silence.

Je pense à Harry. A la fois où il m’a demandé, si j’en avais d’autre. Je m’imagine revenir vers lui lundi, capter son regard, lui tirer la langue d’un air… Comme si je… Et puis le voir rougir.

Je m’imagine passer ma langue sur son torse avec ce morceau de métal dessus. Je l’imagine se tordre sous la caresse, j’imagine le métal glacial et ma langue brûlante, je passe ma langue sur son téton, remonte jusqu’à sa clavicule, le métal contre l’os, puis je mordille son cou et il ne contrôle plus ses mains sur moi…

Les mains de Jonathan appuient brusquement sur mes épaules, je sens le mur râpeux dans mon dos et sa langue contre la mienne.

Il n’a pas encore tiré sur le joint. Sa bouche a le même gout que la mienne, bière froide et chips en digestion, plus sa salive, son odeur personnelle, suave et vulgaire à la fois. Il presse son genou entre mes cuisses, ses doigts font tourner l’anneau au sommet de mon oreille, puis la barre dans mon arcade. Ça me fait mal, il recule, se tient brusquement loin de moi.

Il me regarde, il a le même air très dur que Sylvain. Pendant un instant j’ai la trouille, une trouille immense qui me retourne qui me fait me sentir minuscule, comme un gamin qui regarderait la gifle venir, qui la verrait de loin mais qui ne saurait rien faire pour l’éviter.

J’ai peur qu’il me traite de pédé, j’ai peur qu’il me dérouille, me démolisse et laisse mon corps derrière les poubelles.

Mais il me fait signe de le suivre et dit :

\- Je te ramène chez toi.

Alors je monte sur sa moto. Il me ramène chez moi, redémarre dès que j’ai posé les pieds au sol.

Ma nausée est partie. Je reste un moment sur le pas de la porte, à écouter les grillons. A regarder la lune, les nuages autour. Je voudrais qu’il pleuve, que l’orage que je sens dans l’air éclate. Si je pouvais être trempé de pluie à cet instant, je saurais peut-être ce que je dois faire.

J’entre. Avant d’aller me coucher, je me lave scrupuleusement les dents, puis je me frotte la langue avec une serviette, jusqu’à ne plus rien avoir comme goût dans la bouche. Ensuite je me fous à poil sous la couette et je cherche le sommeil.

Mais ce qui vient à la place, c’est Harry torse nu alors que je ne l’ai jamais vu torse nu, c’est le piercing à la langue que je n’ai pas en train de passer sur sa peau et je n’avais jamais pensé à lui comme ça, jamais mais maintenant que c’est là, c’est comme si ça avait toujours été le cas.

-

Je fais jouer ma langue sur mon palais. J’essaye d’imaginer comment ce serait, avec un piercing. J’y pense souvent, à n’importe quel moment, j’y réfléchis en marchant. Mais à chaque fois que j’y pense, que je frotte ma langue contre mon palais en imaginant, d’autres images viennent avec. Elles ne sont pas comme celle du porno, froides et bruyantes, aux couleurs saturées. Elles sont brouillées, sombres, tièdes, elles arrivent avec leur flot de pénombre. Elles ont l’odeur des draps à peine sec, de l’alcool au litchi, du parfum de Harry que j’ai vu posé sur son bureau.

Si je veux un piercing à la langue, c’est seulement pour pouvoir embrasser Harry avec. Pour caresser sa langue avec la mienne. Et petit à petit en quelques jours, l’un entraine l’autre vers une obsession et j’ai beau me dire que c’est idiot, que ce n’est pas une bonne raison, le désir fait comme une barre de fer à l’intérieur du ventre.

Je me mets à regarder Harry autrement, à lui faire détourner les yeux et puis revenir, à lui sourire et cesser, à avoir envie de le dévorer.

Je demande à Jonathan s’il peut m’accompagner me faire percer la langue. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je ne réponds plus à ses messages, au désir dans mon ventre il y a de la peur mêlée, peur de son désir à lui, peur de ce qu’il veut, ce qu’il attend. De la peur et du mal être, à m’endormir sans lui parler, à me sentir seul, s’il m’aime et que moi, je ne sais pas.

Il accepte. Il me propose de le faire ce vendredi, de dormir chez lui après. Le samedi soir on sort avec tous les autres, on va jusqu’à Paris, ils veulent faire une de ces soirées qui consiste à aller de bar en bar et de ne pas s’arrêter avant que quelqu’un s’évanouisse. Avec ma langue fraichement percée, je n’aurais pas le droit à l’alcool et au moins, ça m’évitera de mourir.

Jonathan me dit que je lui manque, c’est la première fois qu’il me dit quelque chose comme ça, d’un temps sois peu sentimental.

Mais je ne pourrais jamais être amoureux de Jonathan. Il n’y a rien chez lui qui peut provoquer l’amour, pas de ma part en tout cas. Il n’est pas mystérieux. Il n’est pas passionnant. Il n’est même pas attirant. Il est silencieux parce qu’il n’a rien à dire, il est froid parce qu’on lui a appris, il est gentil avec moi parce qu’il est amoureux.

J’écris : « Toi aussi » parce que j’aime bien être avec lui, parce que c’est mon ami, parce que je ne veux pas lui faire de peine.

Le lendemain soir, le jeudi, je vais voir Harry après le couvre-feu, à nouveau. On a joué aux cartes après le diner, dans le foyer, avec d’autres puis seulement tous les deux. Mais on ne peut pas parler, avec tous ces gens autour. Pas pour de vrai. On ne peut que dire des choses comme ça, faciles et vides de sens et parfois, au détour de ses mots je me demande s’il y a des messages secrets cachés, des sous-entendus qui ne sont que pour moi. Mais je ne crois pas.

Alors je vais le voir, en frottant ma langue contre mon palais. Je vais le voir les mains vides, je voudrais pouvoir lui apporter quelque chose, même si c’est un dessin ou une fleur de chez moi mais rien, je n’ai rien que ma carcasse et mes problèmes, je n’ai rien que mes larmes qui ne veulent pas sortir.

Je voudrais ne pas être un ado à problème. Ne pas être vu comme tel, comme quelque chose qu’il faut résoudre. Que Harry ne me regarde pas comme quelqu’un qui n’a besoin que d’être aidé et écouté, quelqu’un à qui il faut donner. Je voudrais qu’il me voie comme il voit son mec, l’un de ses semblables. Une autre entité capable de prendre comme de donner. Je voudrais le faire rire, le faire réfléchir, être une personne qu’il aurait pu croiser n’importe où et qu’il me parle, qu’il me parle vraiment et pas seulement pour faire semblant. Qu’il se confie à moi.

Je toque à sa porte, tout doucement. Il y avait le frisson de l’interdit, avant, l’envie de bousculer les règles mais plus maintenant. Je ne fais pas ça parce que je veux et que je peux, je fais ça parce que j’en ai besoin.

Il ouvre la porte. Les lumières sont éteintes et la fenêtre ouverte. Avant même de le voir lui, je vois les étoiles, au loin. Le ciel bleu encre, tapissé d’étoiles en tous sens. Partout, si proches les unes des autres. Une myriade.

J’oublie tout. Les mots que j’avaient et les désirs, j’oublie son corps dans l’obscurité, je suis pris dans un filet incolore, les ombres, la lumière argentée et le silence, tout m’entoure et m’entraine, tout s’éveille en moi comme si je regardais net pour la première fois.

On n’a pas besoin de se parler. Je sens sa chaleur qui m’entoure sans qu’il ne bouge. Il est derrière moi à refermer la porte et pourtant ses bras m’enlacent, sa bouche contre mon cou, comme un désir fantôme flottant autour de moi.

Il s’approche réellement, ne me touche pas. Ne me parle pas. Il sait pourquoi je suis ici quand moi je ne le sais pas encore. Il est toujours habillé et se confond avec les ombres de la pièce dans son pull et son jean noir. Sa peau est éclaircie par la lumière argentée, elle brille autant que ses yeux, une couleur liquide, matte, froide, une couleur de roche lunaire.

J’ai envie de lui sans savoir comment l’exprimer. J’ai envie d’être secoué autant que je voudrais me mettre à pleurer.

Je me détourne. Tout ce que je ressens se mélange, ça me donne mal au cœur. Je préfère me concentrer sur le ciel, sur l’air froid qui vient du dehors. Je grimpe sur le bord de la fenêtre, les jambes pendantes. J’aspire à longs traits l’air glacial du dehors, pour me remplir de son silence.

Il vient s’asseoir à côté de moi.

Le vent semble attirer le ciel à nous, faire basculer les étoiles, pour qu’elles s’éparpillent sur nos visages, rentrent dans nos yeux dans nos bouches et trouvent un chemin vers nos veines.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plait.  
> Si vous avez le moindre commentaire, conseil, remarque... Vous pouvez le faire ici ou sur twitter #BAEfic - @handsbruised.  
> Et... Vous êtes vraiment adorables. Merci pour votre soutien.
> 
> Leo.


	5. Chapitre Quatre : Harry.

 

_Niall dirait que bien s’habiller, ça donne du cœur au ventre. Je sais comment il se sent rien qu’à regarder ses fringues. S’ils les a mises pour qu’on le regarde ou pour disparaitre, si sa veste est ridiculement étriquée ou molle comme un doudou.  
Je regarde mon costume noir pendu à un cintre, un costume horriblement cher que j’avais fait faire et que je ne porte jamais parce que j’ai l’air trop con dedans, j’ai l’air d’un beau gosse de publicité sauf que ma tête ne suit pas. Je ne le touche pas. J’aurais l’air de quoi ?_

_De toute façon les fringues que je porte d’habitude sont noires, non ?_

_Je m’habille comme si j’allais bosser._

_Comme si c’était un jour comme un autre,_

_Je m’habille comme quelqu’un qui voudrait survivre un peu plus. Qui le mériterait peut-être._

 

_Chapitre Quatre : Harry.  
_

 

 

Il fait nuit depuis déjà des heures, c’est l’hiver. J’ai laissé la lumière éteinte. On voit mieux les étoiles, comme ça. Assis sur le bord de ma fenêtre, les jambes pendantes dans le vide, on les observe sans se parler. Quand Louis est entré tout à l’heure, il a été happé par la fenêtre ouverte, par le ciel, par les lumières de la ville et ce ciel jusqu’à la voie lactée dépourvu de nuages. Il n’a pas trouvé d’excuses, il n’a même pas cherché ses mots. Il a grimpé en silence, il s’est assis une jambe pendante et l’autre repliée sous lui. Il m’a laissé derrière, à ranger des affaires, à hésiter. Dans la pénombre tout était différent, lourd et pourtant, comme si l’atmosphère avait été épaisse et la gravitée légère, que l’on avait pu se hisser plus haut juste à battre des bras.

J’ai fini par le rejoindre, m’asseoir à côté de lui et il ne semblait pas me voir. J’ai touché son épaule pour lui dire que j’étais là. J’ai senti une vibration sous sa peau, j’ai retiré ma main.

On a parlé un peu, à mi-voix, il m’écoutait raconter. Je lui ai montré la carte postale de la Villa Borghèse que Niall m’a envoyé, l’enlèvement de Perséphone, les mains de marbre d’Hadès enfoncés dans la chair des cuisses de Perséphone, le réalisme presque érotique de ces corps lisses et froids. Il a regardé la carte mais n’a rien dit, alors je me suis tue.

Je regarde le monde d’en bas de la colline, la ligne au loin ou les étoiles se confondent avec les lampadaires. Ils ont l’air si ternes face à elles. Le ciel me fait me sentir minuscule, je n’arrive pas à le regarder. J’aurais peur d’y disparaitre. Louis lui ne contemple que ça, je me demande à quoi ressemble ses yeux maintenant, s’ils se sont gorgés de lumière miraculeuse au point de changer de couleur.

Il baisse la tête et me fixe à son tour. Ramenant son genou contre lui, il y pose ses bras croisés, le menton au poignet. Sans sourire. Comme si j’étais une de ces lumières lointaines, moi aussi.

Sur son oreille, il y a une cigarette qui n’était pas là la dernière fois que j’ai regardé.

\- Tu as un briquet ?

Le vent est retombé. Ma main tremble un peu et la sienne par-dessus ne stabilise rien. Il détourne la tête pour ne pas souffler la fumée vers mon visage. Quand il me tend la cigarette, je fais semblant d’en avoir envie. Je n’ai pas envie de dire non à ce qu’il me tend, fusse ma propre damnation au bout de ses doigts. Sous quelle forme que ce soit. Alors je tire, j’aspire la fumée et je la rejette vers le ciel, la tête en arrière comme les joints de mes dix-neuf ans. Je lui rends, il fait de même, me la tends à nouveau. Je la garde plus longtemps, immobile entre mes lèvres, je jette un œil au vide sous la fenêtre, je me demande ce que je pourrais inventer si quelqu’un nous surprenait, je me demande ce qu’on irait imaginer. Je me demande ce qu’il en pense.

Il porte la main à ma bouche pour me reprendre sa cigarette. Je le laisse faire, perdu dans le vague et la nuit, les yeux lourds. Mais il se penche et à la place, il appuie ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Sa retenue est si lourde qu’elle m’écrase, me fige. J’aspire l’air contre sa bouche, immobile, le cœur comprimé de réalité. Il reste longtemps sans bouger, puis embrasse ma lèvre inférieure et recule. Un peu de cendre s’envole, il tire et souffle longuement en regardant en l’air, comme moi avant, seize ans de solitude quittant son corps dans une expiration.

Il ne trouble le silence ni par des gestes ni par des mots. Il fume encore, finit la cigarette puis écrase le mégot contre l’encadrement de la fenêtre et le laisse tomber jusqu’au sol, loin là-bas. Les yeux dans le noir tout près de nous, les mains recroquevillées entre les genoux.

En partant, il prend sur mon bureau la carte postale que je lui ai montré tout à l’heure, celle des statues de marbre, du dieu des enfers et de sa captive. Il la fourre dans sa poche, referme la porte derrière lui sans me regarder.

-

Je ne dors pas de la nuit. J’ai mal au ventre toute la journée. A seize heures quand ils partent en weekend, je me tiens au sommet des marches, il me fixe depuis le square, assis sur le banc entouré de ses potes. Quand il allume une cigarette sans me lâcher du regard, je détourne la tête. Je pourrais pleurer de rage.

Ce truc dans ma gorge, je crois que c’est de la colère. Je n’arrive pas à dormir, je la sens enfler en moi et je la garde toute la journée du lendemain au chaud, à l’intérieur, là où elle peut prendre forme, s’affiner et s’endurcir, devenir presque palpable. Quand Zayn sonne à la porte de chez moi, un peu avant huit heures du soir, je me rends compte que ça n’a jamais été de la colère.

C’était du désir.

Je me jette sur lui. Il a l’air soucieux et content de me voir à la fois, je fais disparaitre les rides de son front.

\- Tu ne voulais pas aller au cinéma ?

\- Après.

Il va dire quelque chose sur l’heure, je l’embrasse pour le faire taire. J’ai envie de lui à en avoir la tête qui tourne de désir réfréné.

On fait l’amour très vite sur le canapé du salon, au plus brut et essentiel possible. Je me rhabille, mes fringues collent à ma peau en sueur, il appuie son visage contre mon dos. J’ai toujours ce truc dans la gorge, mais il a diminué. Il me laisse respirer. On va au cinéma comme prévu, voir un film d’horreur banal, je m’agrippe au bras de Zayn, je ris de nervosité. Toutes mes sensations sont amplifiées, c’est épuisant.

On sort, on traine à St-Michel, on s’arrête pour boire un verre quelque part. On parle du film, liste ses faiblesses, ris de ses clichés. L’alcool me fait parler à toute vitesse, je voudrais demander à Zayn de rentrer avec moi mais je sais qu’il dira non, pour la simple raison que ce n’est pas prévu comme ça.

Si je cessais de l’appeler, je ne le verrais plus jamais. J’ai déjà essayé, plein de fois j’ai essayé. J’ai tenu jusqu’à dix jours avant de revenir. Lui ne vient jamais vers moi, ne m’envoie pas de messages, ne fais qu’y répondre, parfois.

Je ne veux pas avoir l’alcool triste.

On sort du bar, je voudrais lui demander quand même mais il me prend dans ses bras et me souhaite une bonne nuit. D’accord.

Avant de me laisser, il me tient un moment, mes mains à plats sur son torse. Il caresse mes cheveux, me parle doucement. Puis il prend mon visage dans ses mains, les doigts sur ma nuque. Et il m’embrasse.

Ça me détruit quand il m’embrasse comme ça, ça me réduit en pièces et ça les rattachent ensemble, mon amour puzzle, mon amour insensé. Ça me fait chialer et ravaler mes larmes, ça me fera faire n’importe quoi.

Quelque chose de mouillé s’écrase sur ma tempe. On se détache brusquement.

\- Dégagez de là, les pédales.

Ils sont cinq ou six, tous la même tronche, crâne et joues rasées, le même uniforme, bombers, treillis et jogging, le même air sans âge mais un reste d’adolescence sur le front et dans le regard. La main de Zayn est toujours sur ma joue, elle se fige et descend en un poing serré. Je voudrais qu’il me prenne la main pour me rassurer. Mais il gronde, il ne s’enflamme pas encore, il essaye d’effrayer l’adversaire d’abord. Imposant.

\- Pardon ?

Le plus grand tout devant doit au moins avoir mon âge. Il sourit délicatement, s’approche.

\- Je vous ai dit de dégager. On ne veut pas voir de pédale ici. On ne veut en voir nul part.

Je vois ses mains qu’il a sorti de ses poches, elles sont larges, les doigts forts et abimés. Il est artisan. Il existe quelque part ailleurs que ce soir, quelque part ailleurs, il est une personne, un apprenti charpentier ou électricien, ses mains passent sur les matériaux, s’écharpent à la poussière blanche, il en a sur la figure. Une petite amie vendeuse quelque part, des mèches blondes en queue de cheval, enceinte du deuxième, le premier commence à marcher, il s’appelle Loris ou …

Deux choses brillent en même temps. La première est la lame de couteau dans les mains du mec. La seconde est le piercing sur l’arcade de Louis juste derrière, quand nos regards se croisent et qu’il détourne la tête.

Zayn regarde la lame, il cesse de gronder. Il me prend la main et devient froid brusquement, solide et glacial, un roc. Moi je ne peux rien dire. Rien penser. Rien d’autre que « Louis est avec eux ».

\- Vous ne nous impressionnez pas.

Je ne sais pas si c’est vrai pour lui mais étrangement, ça l’est pour moi. Ces types ne m’impressionnent pas. Ni leur nombre, ni la lame de couteau. Ça ne me fait rien ou plutôt si, ça me fait des trucs mais pas de la peur. J’ai peur de rien, je crois. Ou je ne sais pas de quoi j’ai peur et tant que je ne le sais pas, c’est pareil.

Il n’utilise pas sa lame. Mais les deux mecs à ses côtés s’avancent, les poings levés. Louis derrière eux ne bouge pas, le regard fixe au sol. Tu sais très bien que je t’ai vu. Regarde-moi. Regarde-moi, putain, espèce de lâche, espère d’ordure, regarde-moi.

Des gens sortent du bar, brusquement il y en a plein derrière nous, protecteurs, qui font partir le groupe de skinhead avant que les choses ne dégénèrent. Louis disparait dans la foule avec eux, sans regarder en arrière.

Je n’ai pas dit un seul mot de tout l’affront. Mais quand Zayn pose ses mains sur mes épaules et me demande si ça va, je m’effondre en larmes.

\- Viens. On va chez moi.                                                      

On va chez lui. Il me garde serré dans ses bras jusqu’au sommeil. Je ne dors pas plus que les nuits précédentes. Le dimanche matin, je suis un zombie. Zayn a beau m’embrasser, me murmurer des mots de plus en tendres qui me raviraient en temps normal, rien ne vient. Je ne parle pas, je reste prostré. Lui qui déteste quand les choses dépassent du cadre et qui a toujours besoin de solitude, il me garde jusque dans l’après-midi, me câline, me protège jusqu’à que j’aille un peu mieux. Il croit que c’est l’agression avortée qui m’a fait tout ça, je ne peux pas lui dire la vérité. Il faudrait commencer par le baiser, rien qu’à l’idée je pourrais vomir de honte.

Et si c’était un piège ? S’il allait m’accuser de, tout ce qu’il voudra, de l’avoir touché, embrassé, désiré, s’il allait m’utiliser pour faire des amalgames entre les personnes homosexuelles et les pédophiles ?

Je n’aurais pas dû rentrer chez moi mais je ne savais pas où aller. J’ai piqué une cigarette à Zayn avant de partir, je la fume en sortant du métro, sur le chemin vers chez moi. Au bout de trois taffes, j’ai des fourmis dans les doigts et je l’écrase contre un mur. J’ai la tête qui tourne pour de bon, cette fois. Envie de vomir mais l’estomac vide. Je me sens si lourd.

Je chiale tellement que lundi matin très tôt, quand mon réveil sonne pour que j’aille travailler, j’en suis incapable. Je me recouche, met à autre réveil pour 7h30, l’heure d’ouverture du secrétariat. Je retombe dans un sommeil de plomb et à part les trois minutes de conscience au cours desquelles je les appelle et leur dit que je suis malade, je dors d’une traite jusqu’à 17h. J’ai à peine la force de me trainer chez mon médecin, qui me fait un arrêt de deux jours pour Asthénie.

Je retourne au pensionnat le mercredi matin. Les petits me font la fête, je leur ai manqué. J’ai peur de croiser Louis dans les couloirs, je risque au maximum du côté des primaires et du collège. Mais l’après-midi, quand la plupart des gamins qui restent sont en activité, je me retrouve au CDI avec ceux qui n’avaient pas d’activité, qui sont malades ou qui n’ont pas eu envie de sortir.

C’est-à-dire, quatre élèves. Dont Louis.

Il sort pourtant tous les mercredis, ne rentrant qu’après le diner, voir le jeudi matin. Mais pas cette fois. Il préfère rester planté devant moi dans l’entrée de la bibliothèque, et me fixer intensément en espérant que je vais croiser son regard.

Crève.

J’essaye de rester avec les trois autres mais un à une rédaction à écrire et ne veut pas d’aide et les deux filles veulent jouer à la console et qu’on leur foute la paix. Je me retrouve seul avec Louis et j’ai à peine pu m’asseoir au bureau de la documentaliste qu’il vient se planter là.

\- Je peux te parler ?

Je l’ignore. Je suis en colère mais elle est noyée sous la fatigue et la tristesse. Complètement abattu. Pas envie de parler. J’ai peur que si j’ouvre la bouche, tout ce qui en sortira sera du mépris, je le prendrais de haut, le traiterais comme Liam le fait et je ne veux pas. Ça serait une trahison pire que la sienne.

Il s’accroupit, le menton posé sur le bord du bureau. Je croise son regard, détourne la tête. Ses yeux sont cernés, malheureux. Il dit tout bas :

\- S’il te plait.

Désespérément, je regarde ailleurs. Mais sa voix elle tremble, de honte et de peur, elle tremble comme son corps et je sais que ce n’était pas un piège. Ou alors un si grand, si dangereux qu’il est pris dedans aussi. Avec moi.

Je hausse les épaules. C’est le maximum d’acceptation que je suis capable de donner. Je devrais être professionnel, je devrais être un éducateur face à un enfant en difficulté, mais ce n’est pas ce que je suis ni ce qu’il est. Je ne suis qu’un mec paumé, démuni, déprimé, face à un autre plus jeune mais pas si différent.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour samedi. Qu’ils t’aient menacé, toi et ton copain. Je ne voulais pas.

Tu ne voulais pas. Tu ne voulais pas quoi ? Que ça tombe sur moi ? Mais quand ce sont des inconnus, ça ne te dérange pas ? Je suis comme Pocahontas, je suis différent des autres sauvages ? Merci John Smith. Maintenant dégage ou tu vas te prendre ma rage dans les dents, celle qui s’approche de mes phalanges.

Il pose sa main sur mon bras, je la rejette si fort que celui qui fait ses devoirs lève la tête et nous regarde un instant. Je tremble de colère, Louis recule. Il a les larmes aux yeux. Il faut que j’évacue, après je pourrais peut-être. Avoir pitié de lui.

Ecouter ses explications. Pleurer sur mon sort. Tout ce que je voudrais c’est ça je crois, pleurer sur mon sort pendant des heures, chialer jusqu’à m’endormir parce que je suis trop triste, merde, je suis tellement déçu et blessé, j’ai envie de chialer et je commence à avoir mal aux yeux de retenir mes larmes. J’aurais dû rester chez moi mais c’est ce que je fais toujours, me cacher chez moi loin de la réalité, rester dans mon lit des jours entiers à regarder le plafond sans manger, à écrire de la poésie sur Zayn, sur son âme et son cul et pourquoi jamais il ne m’aimera.

Je n’aurais jamais dû venir travailler ici, j’aurais dû me foutre en l’air entre mes fenêtres immenses, seul chez moi avec ma poésie et mon cœur trop gros, infecté, purulent.

Je me lève brusquement. Je ne peux chialer devant eux, il faut que je me reprenne. J’évite Louis, file aux toilettes du CDI, appuie sur la chasse d’eau et laisse échapper un gros sanglot. Assis sur la cuvette, la tête dans les mains, je sanglote en actionnant la chasse d’eau pour couvrir le bruit. Juste quelques minutes. Le temps de respirer.

Je reviens les yeux rouges. Louis n’est nulle part en vue mais quand je m’assoie au nouveau au bureau, je me rends compte qu’il est assis par terre, derrière, et qu’il pleure.

\- Mais steuplait, faut qu’j’te parle…

Un gamin effrayé. Je me prends son âge en plein dans la figure et j’ai pitié, de lui comme de moi.

\- Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Il ne va rien t’arriver.

Il s’essuie les yeux dans ses manches, fort. Son visage est rouge, jusqu’à son crâne sous ses cheveux courts. Rose tendre.

\- Louis… Va te mettre à une table, s’il te plait. Je suis sûr que tu as des devoirs, va les faire.

Il met un moment mais fini par se lever, chancelant.

\- Tu m’aides ?

\- Pour tes devoirs ?

\- Oui.

C’est bon, je te pardonne. J’efface juste, c’est plus simple. Je te pardonne.

\- Si tu veux.

Il va s’installer à une table, sort ses cahiers. Quand il est prêt, je le rejoins, lui tends un mouchoir pour ses larmes restantes. On fait des maths, il n’a pas besoin de moi et ne fait qu’écrire « Je suis désolé » dans la marge.

\- Arrête.

\- Mais steuplait…

\- Arrête, Louis. Tu te calmes. Sois tout de suite, sois dans le bureau d’Aurore. C’est toi qui décide.

Il prend plusieurs grandes inspirations, se calme et replonge dans ses exercices. Mais quand je veux partir, il bloque ma chaise. Apeuré.

\- Reste.

\- Tu te débrouilles sans moi.

\- Mais je voudrais que tu restes.

Je me dégage, il est prostré. Minuscule et perdu. Il me fait de la peine, la partie de moi qui n’est pas aveuglé par la trahison et la tristesse a envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le consoler. Je pose la main sur son épaule, caresse sa nuque, son crâne ou ses cheveux chatouillent ma paume. Puis je recule. Je rejoins les deux filles qui jouent à la console. Celui qui faisait ses devoirs se joint à nous et on enchaine les parties de Mario Kart endiablées, jusqu’à que quelques minutes d’affilées, j’oublie.

Les autres reviennent. Etude, diner, foyer. Louis n’est nulle part. Ça arrive. Aurore n’a aucune réaction, Liam non plus. Je ne dis rien. Je joue avec ma nourriture et me noie dans un verre d’eau. Pas faim.

Il toque à ma porte au milieu de la nuit. Deux heures du matin. Je lui ouvre, les yeux encore fermés. Il est tout habillé, l’air mentalement épuisé, complètement abattu.

\- J’ai besoin de ton aide. S’il te plait.

Je l’observe. Ça se mélange dans ma tête. Tu m’embrassais, c’était ici, il y a six jours. Ça semble un autre monde, une erreur de parcours ; Peut-être un rêve que j’ai fait.

\- D’accord. Entre.

Je referme la porte derrière lui. Il s’assoit sur mon lit, je vais lui chercher un verre d’eau et m’assois à côté de lui. Il boit puis reste silencieux. Incapable de savoir par où commencer.

\- Comment tu es rentré ?

\- Escaladé.

\- Le portail d’accord, mais la porte d’entrée ?

\- Escaladé aussi. Les fenêtres du premier, y en a toujours qui sont ouvertes. Je suis rentrée en Noctilien, j’avais raté le dernier RER.

Il repose le verre d’eau, se débarrasse de ses chaussures, de sa veste. Remonte un pied contre le bord du lit, pose son menton sur son genou.

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux. Je n’ai rien contre… Les autres.

\- Les autres ?

\- Les arabes. Les gays. Les gauchos, les riches, les gens diplômés, les… Enfin, tout ceux qu’ils détestent.

\- Tout ce que je suis.

Il réfléchit mais, oui. Gay. De gauche, riche et diplômé. Je suis tout ça. Sauf arabe, il dit, Mon mec l’est, je réponds sèchement. Il ferme les yeux un instant.

\- Je ne suis pas comme eux.

\- Alors pourquoi tu es avec eux ?

\- Je suis coincé. Je ne savais pas. C’était mes potes, ma famille, j’ai grandi là-bas. Je suis rentré dedans comme ça. Je ne savais pas.

\- Tu sais, maintenant.

\- Mais tu ne peux pas sortir de ça, mec. Quand t’es dedans tu peux plus sortir. On ne te laisse pas.

Tout ça à l’air très mélodramatique, quand il appuie sa tête sur mon épaule je me raidis et le repousse. Non. Il continue de parler, les mots sortent plus vite, comme s’ils avaient été coincés dans sa gorge et qu’ils trouvaient enfin la sortie.

\- Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je suis coincé, ça me fait peur, c’est mes amis mais ils ont tort, je veux pas te faire de mal, je veux pas en faire à qui que ce soit mais j’veux pas être tout seul non plus… Ne me déteste pas, ne me laisse pas tomber, t’es la seule personne à qui j’arrive encore à parler, je ne veux pas être abandonné.

Seize ans. Sans filtres. Les émotions s’entrechoquant à la surface, surgissant dans l’ombre, arrêtes tranchantes en avant. Je passe le bras sur son dos, il se tourne vers moi, les mains sur mon torse et mes épaules, agrippant le tissu de mon pyjama.

\- Pardonne moi, s’il te plait. Reste avec moi. Aide-moi…

\- Calme-toi…

Il s’agrippe, je l’enlace. Il pleure, je lui caresse les cheveux. Je le pensais incassable, il s’est brisé dans mes mains. Fébrile, effrayé. Je le serre fort, je ne pensais pas lui être attaché mais je ne peux pas le lâcher. Est-ce que quelqu’un quelque part est capable d’expliquer ce qui nous fait nous accrocher aux gens, ce qui rend notre regard fixe, nous empêche de jamais détourner la tête, de jamais passer à autre chose ?

Il se calme, je tire la couette. Il ne demande rien, il comprend. Envoie valser ses chaussures, hésite mais défait aussi son jean. Sous la peur et la tristesse, quelque chose se réchauffe dans son œil. Le désir que je ressentais aussi. Il s’installe dans mon lit, je remets la couette sur nous. Il tient mon tee-shirt, sur ma hanche, il touche mon ventre avec ses doigts repliés. Sa bouche est sur mon épaule, je sens la chaleur de sa salive imprégner mon tee-shirt là où il l’embrasse.

\- Tu me détestes ?

\- Pour l’instant, oui. Un peu. Ça passera.

\- Je peux dormir contre toi-même si tu me détestes ?

Pourquoi tu demandes, t’aimes tout gâcher ? Tu veux que je te repousse ? Je ne te comprends pas, j’y comprends rien. Il s’agrippe plus fort, lui non plus ne comprends pas. Pourquoi je suis gentil avec lui, pourquoi je ne suis pas adulte et normal, pourquoi je l’invite dans mon lit, qu’est-ce que je vais exiger de lui ?

Le monde est tellement sale autour de nous, on ne peut plus être gentils les uns avec les autres sans que cela sous entende des horreurs. Je ne réponds pas à sa question, j’écoute son souffle se ralentir, sa bouche s’amollir contre ma peau, sa main ne pas lâcher le bord de mon t-shirt, crispée.

Je m’endors.

\- Hey.

Il fait encore nuit mais les lampadaires à l’extérieur donnent une lumière jaune et glauque à la pièce. Je ne sais pas si j’ai oublié de fermer les volets hier ou si c’est Louis qui les a rouverts. Il est contre moi, le visage au-dessus du mien. Il a rabattu sur nous le couvre lit, une mince couverture rouge que j’ai ramené d’un vol sur Delta Airlines.  Sa peau est orangée. Je cligne des yeux.

\- Hey.

Il est pensif, plus que ça, il est ailleurs, tout proche mais profondément loin, comme si ses pensées étaient enfoncées dans mon crâne, qu’il pouvait voir ce qui était caché. Ce n’est pas la première fois que je le vois fixer quelqu’un comme ça, mais ça n’avait jamais été moi.

\- Il faut que tu retournes au dortoir.

Il s’affaisse un peu, je repousse la couverture qui nous emprisonne.

\- T’es toujours fâché ?

\- Pourquoi tu prends une voix et un air de gamin alors que t’es pas du tout comme ça ? Pour m’amadouer ?

Il perd son air de chiot, hausse les épaules.

\- Ouais.

Je le repousse, hors du lit. J’ai envie de lui dire que c’est le bordel dans sa tête comme si ça pouvait excuser à quel point c’est le bordel dans la mienne. On n’a pas parlé du baiser, on ne peut pas. On ne peut rien faire que disparaitre, je vais dire à Aurore que je m’en vais, je suis désolé, c’était pas une bonne idée. J’ai envie d’être chez moi et de ne plus en sortir, dans les rues il y a trop de gens qui me haïssent, j’ai tous les stigmates. Le gay, le riche, le gaucho, je n’existe pas. Je e ne suis qu’une statistique, une victime collatérale, de la chair à canon sur le char de la Gay Pride.

J’ai envie de vomir.

\- Harry ?

\- Retourne au dortoir. C’est bientôt l’heure du réveil, il faut que tu sois dans ton lit.

\- Je pourrais revenir demain soir ?

\- Non !

Il se retient difficilement de prendre un air de chien battu. Je suis sûr les nerfs, incapable de comprendre comment cet enchaînement a pu arriver, jeudi soir, samedi soir, hier soir, comment ça peut avoir un sens ? Pourquoi il a dormi contre moi, ou est Zayn, qu’est-ce que je suis en train de faire avec ma vie, j’aime la foutre en l’air ? Je ne pouvais pas la laisser couler, crever toute seule ?

Je secoue la tête, il enfile ses chaussures. Je dis quand même « Va-t’en » comme si ce n’était pas déjà ce qu’il était en train de faire. Quand la porte se referme derrière lui, je ne ressens aucun soulagement. Je me sens… Epuisé.

Il faut que je démissionne.

On ne s’adresse pas la parole de la journée, je parviens à l’éviter le lendemain également. Peut-être que ça finira comme ça. Que ça se tarira tout seul. Je réfléchis à démissionner, je propose à Zayn qu’on se voit ce soir pour pouvoir en discuter avec lui. Il me dit qu’il est pris, je ne demande pas avec qui parce qu’y penser même m’épuise. Niall n’est pas libre, mais il veut bien boire un café avec moi samedi. Il a l’air désolé de ne pas être disponible tout de suite, je dois l’empêcher d’annuler. Je vais voir un film nul au cinéma et je rentre chez moi.

Il est bientôt vingt-trois heures, je suis rentré depuis quinze minutes quand Louis sonne à l’interphone.

Je reste bouche bée en voyant son visage à la caméra. Tellement bouche bée que je lui ouvre sans réfléchir, parce que quand quelqu’un sonne, j’ouvre, c’est tout. Puis je l’attends à la porte, les bras croisés. J’ai peur, je pense à samedi dernier et j’ai mal au ventre tellement j’ai peur, je pense à Niall, je l’ai rencontré parce qu’on l’avait tabassé, en pleine rue pour rien de rien, pour exister, pour ne pas s’habiller comme il faut, ne pas utiliser le pronom qu’il fallait, on lui avait fait du mal et je l’ai rencontré.

J’ai peur et ça me fout la rage, je suis en colère alors j’ai peur de moi-même. Fais chier. Il sort de l’ascenseur, je l’apostrophe avant qu’il n’arrive à moi.

\- Comment tu as eu mon adresse ?

Il a les bras croisés autour de son torse, les sourcils froncés. Il s’arrête devant moi. Qu’est-ce qu’il vient foutre ici, même ?

\- Sur la carte postale que tu m’as montré.

Evidemment. Qu’est-ce que je suis con et facile à avoir, à tromper.

\- Je pensais que tu l’avais prise parce qu’elle était jolie.

\- Elle est jolie. Je peux entrer ?

Il est froid, raide, il ne se comporte pas comme le gamin de la dernière fois, celui qui pleurait et se faisait languide, celui qui me mettait mal à l’aise. Je le fais entrer. En refermant la porte, j’imagine ce qui arriverait si quelqu’un nous voyait, n’importe qui. Mais j’entends le déclic du verrou et Louis est derrière moi, tout proche mais regardant ailleurs.

\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien.

\- Il t’est arrivé quelque chose ?

Il hausse les épaules. Il lui est arrivé plein de trucs, à quoi est ce que je fais référence en particulier ? On est toujours dans mon entrée, debout à faire semblant de ne pas se rappeler du baiser, à faire semblant qu’on comprend ce qui se passe.

\- Pourquoi tu…

\- J’avais envie de te voir.

Moi aussi, j’avais envie de te voir. La colère dans ma gorge, c’était la brûlure du manque. Dormir contre toi, ne pas réfléchir et seulement te ressentir… Je lui fais signe de me suivre vers la cuisine. Dix minutes plus tard, on entrechoque nos verres. Louis descend le sien d’une gorgée et le repose sur la table pour que je le resserve. Je n’ai pas eu le temps de toucher au mien et ça me fait rire. Il me frappe le bras.

\- Rigole pas. Je tiens mieux l’alcool que toi, j’ai intérêt à boire plus.

\- Tu veux être soul ?

\- Ouais.

Je ressers son verre, on trinque. L’alcool brûle un peu en descendant mais dès le premier shot, j’ai envie de rire bêtement. Rire à cause de Louis, de ses yeux brillants, de ses bras minces que j’ai envie de sentir encore autour de moi, de son cou et de ses clavicules dans l’échancrure de son t-shirt.

Rire et cacher mon visage dans mes mains sans pouvoir finir mes phrases parce qu’il me regarde, il me fixe et il ressemble à une flamme, je sens ses doigts qui me brûlent la peau quand il pose la main sur mon genou.

Je voudrais l’attirer contre moi, sur moi, je voudrais me brûler les ailes tout de suite, trop vite. Combler le manque, celui qu’il a creusé jeudi soir, quand il m’a embrassé, celui qu’il a comblé seulement pour le vider à nouveau et l’élargir, quand il a dormi contre moi. Mais il s’appuie seulement, se lève, rafle son verre et marche dans mon appartement. Au bord des fenêtres, englobant la vue à cent-quatre-vingt degrés sur la ville pleine de lumière, il contemple la vue et réfléchit.

\- Il est grand comment, cet appart ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Cinquante, soixante mètres carrés ?

\- Et tu le payes combien ?

\- Rien. Il est à moi.

\- Tu l’as acheté ?

\- Mon grand-père me l’a légué.

 Il hoche la tête. Je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il peut savoir des réalités adultes et inintéressantes du genre du prix de l’immobilier, mais entre le quartier, l’étage et la vue… Il tourne la tête et me sourit en coin.

\- Tu n’as vraiment pas la gueule d’un gosse de riche, c’est marrant.

Je ne dis rien, je m’approche. Réduis l’espace entre mon ventre et son dos. Le bras contre le sien, je lui reprends son verre, le pose sur la table. J’ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras depuis trop longtemps.  Je vois les cheveux sur sa nuque se hérisser quand je m’approche encore. Il ne dit rien. Les tendons de son cou saillent et brillent, je pose la main sur sa taille. Quand il inspire à fond, son tee-shirt se relève et je touche sa peau.

Le silence, ce n’est pas une acceptation.

Alors je reste immobile jusqu’à qu’il tourne la tête, qu’il me regarde l’air de se demander ce que j’attends. Et toi ? Qu’est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

\- Louis ?

\- Quoi ?

J’ai la voix rauque. Il est sur la défensive, comme si je l’exaspérais. Tant pis. Si tu dois me rejeter, autant que ce soit maintenant, que je puisse quitter mon boulot et rentrer chez moi, quelques mois de plus à me balader et à écrire sans travailler, à attendre de trouver ma voie. Quelques mois de plus pour une autre histoire d’amour, une de plus pour me remplir sans rien réparer.

\- Est-ce que je peux t’embrasser ?

Il ne se moque pas. Il me dévisage, les bras serrés autour de lui comme s’il avait froid. C’était toi, le premier baiser. Volé sur un bord de fenêtres, caché dans la fumée et le brouillard, ta bouche avait un gout d’essence ou d’alcool, un gout glacé d’interdit et d’addiction. C’est toi. Tu dis tout bas :

\- S’il te plait, oui.

D’abord j’embrasse les cordes de ton cou. Tu te ramollis dans mes bras, tu fonds à m’effrayer, comme si tu perdais connaissance, comme si tu n’avais jamais été embrassé comme ça. Ta nuque est brûlante, tu te retournes et t’accroches à mon cou. Tes lèvres sont sèches, irritées.

On s’embrasse comme des amoureux qui se retrouvent après des mois, complètement abandonnés devant la ville, enflammés devant les lumières, éperdus.

On éteint les lumières, on ouvre une autre bouteille. J’ai envie que tout se courbe autour de nous, que les lumières soient floues, j’ai envie de ne pas pouvoir me souvenir, comme si ça pouvait m’empêcher de subir les conséquences.

Il tient mieux l’alcool que moi. Son crane est lisse et doux, l’arrière de sa boucle d’oreille pique ma langue. J’emmagasine les seuls morceaux de lui dont je veux me rappeler.

Mais malgré moi je me prends son silence au visage, je me cogne à ses yeux grands ouverts, à ses doigts enfoncés dans le tissu de mon sweat-shirt. Sa lumière est froide, crue, elle abat mes cartes et évente mes cachettes.

On s’allonge sur mon lit. Je cache son regard dans mes mains, il suffoque et me repousse, paniqué. De quoi tu as peur ? De moi ? On se fixe un moment, je voudrais poser des questions mais je préfère partir, descendre, relever son tee-shirt et embrasser son ventre. Hésiter, remonter. Me coucher contre lui, timide. Il l’est aussi, il demande :

\- Je peux rester dormir ?

\- Ton père ne va rien dire ?

\- Je suis sensé dormir chez mes cousins, ils me couvrent. Je leur ai dit que j’allais voir une meuf.

Je le frappe, du plat de la main sur son ventre nu. Je frappe facilement, c’est ce que je déteste le plus chez moi. Je n’arrive pas à m’en empêcher. Jamais fort, juste comme ça mais un jour, je serais en colère et je frapperais, je frapperais de toutes mes forces.

Louis m’attrape le poignet.

\- Pourquoi tu me tapes ?

\- Je ne suis pas une meuf.

\- Tu veux que je leur dise que j’allais me taper mon éducateur ? Tu voulais mourir ? Que je me fasse dérouiller ? Sympa.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais…

\- Mec. Le FN a fait 30% là d’où je viens, aux dernières élections. Ressaisis-toi. Ce n’est pas le pays des poneys.

Il soupire.

\- Ni celui des tapettes…

Ses doigts sont caressants sur mon poignet, il semble pris dans des courants contraires. Comme un masque qui ne tient pas en place, une lumière clignotante. Sombre, léger, sombre à nouveau. Avec ses sourires qui trahissent, ses regards troublés.

\- C’est comme ça que tu te vois ? Une tapette ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors dis-moi…

De sa bouche sortent des mots noirs, des courants chauds et froids. Son haleine est alcoolisée, ses mots aussi.

Des mots d’amour. Non. Pas des mots d’amour. Des mots à propos de l’amour.

Des mots de fou en manque d’amour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
>  J'espère que l'histoire vous plait.  
>  Si vous avez le moindre commentaire, conseil, remarque... Vous pouvez le faire ici ou sur twitter #BAEfic - @handsbruised.  
>  Et... Vous êtes vraiment adorables. Merci pour votre soutien.
> 
> Leo.


	6. Chapitre Cinq : Louis.

_Je fume le tiers d’une cigarette au sixième étage. J’ai enroulé mon pashmina autour de mes épaules._

_Il sent un peu son odeur._

_Puis je tousse parce que définitivement, les clopes, c’est dégueulasse et je crois que je vais être obligé de m’acheter du chocolat à la boulangerie ou j’sais pas quoi pour passer ce gout atroce._

_Et puis la nicotine me monte à la tête alors je ris, puis je pleure._

_Sale dégénéré, va._

Chapitre Cinq : Louis. _  
_

Je me réveille avec la gaule, comme tous les matins de l’univers. Je crois qu’il y a une raison physiologique qui ne m’intéresse pas, Jonathan dirait que c’est à cause d’un rêve, ou une preuve de bonne santé. Mes potes incultes, pas la meilleure source d’infos du monde.

Harry est allongé près de moi, enroulé n’importe comment dans sa portion de couette, une jambe sortie, un bras replié au-dessus du visage. Son odeur est forte, elle embauche la chambre, lourde, alcoolisée, fleurie. Très sensuelle, à s’imaginer qu’elle coule sur lui, qu’on peut la suivre avec la langue. Je pourrais.

Je me lève pour aller pisser. Dans la salle de bain, je tire la langue face au miroir, j’essaye de m’imaginer avec un piercing. J’y pense tout le temps, j’y pense à chaque fois que mon ventre se serre et que j’ai envie de faire l’amour et c’est tout le temps, comme si je crevais de faim, comme si mon corps s’expansait par manque de pression et que je voulais qu’on le serre, qu’on le compresse partout à la fois. Quand je ferme les yeux je peux imaginer des mains sur moi, des mains sur mes jambes et mes bras et mon torse, et une bouche sur mon sexe et partout on me serre on m’enserre on m’aide à respirer.

Les mains sont immenses, noueuses, les ongles comme des amandes, pâles. Je remonte le long des bras, musclés, la peau sèche des coudes, les veines gonflés. Le torse, sa couleur de caramel à peine brûlé, les poils fins qui bouclent, les tétons brun rouges, larges. Le ventre souple, j’ai appuyé mon bras contre le mur, la bouche contre mon bras. J’y pense sans cesse, je me rappelle l’avoir dit à Jonathan il y a quelques jours, à quel point j’étais excité matin et soir. Il m’a dit qu’il allait me trouver une nana et je voulais lui répondre à quoi bon une nana, je sais que tu me veux mais que tu n’oses pas.

Quand je rêve je me sens maitre du monde, je me sens désirable et capable d’avoir qui je veux, ce que je veux. Je pourrais me caresser pendant des heures, matin et soir et vite fait à midi dans les toilettes après la cantine, je pourrais être comme ça mais ce qui me rend fou, c’est de ne toucher à rien et de laisser ça me déchirer le ventre de frustration.

Je retourne à la chambre, me glisse sous la couette. Harry remue sans ouvrir les yeux, il m’attire à lui, me frôle. Met sa main sur mon ventre, passe sur ma cuisse. Ouvre les yeux, me regarde et se détourne, pas encore vraiment réveillé. Je touche son dos.

\- Tu croyais que j’étais quelqu’un d’autre ?

\- Mmh…

\- Que j’étais ton mec ?

Il cache son visage dans son bras pour dire qu’il veut dormir encore, que je le soule avec mes questions. Je mets la main sur son ventre, comme il a fait juste avant. Il grogne encore, ce « mmh » qui fait vibrer sa peau sous ma main. Je joue avec les poils noirs autour de son nombril, je repousse la couette pour pouvoir regarder. Lui aussi, il a la gaule matinale. Je n’arrive pas à détacher mon regard. Je me sens aventureux, pas timide. Je me sens…

Prêt.

Je grimpe sur lui, les genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, les mains de chaque côté de ses épaules. Il ouvre les yeux cette fois, cligne pour chasser le sommeil et il me regarde.

On ne se sourit pas. D’autres le ferraient surement, pour désamorcer. Sourire et rire et parler pour effacer la tension, pour faire comme si tout était simple et normal, de peu d’importance. Pour être cool, pour être fort, que l’autre ne sache pas à quel point on a peur. Mais pas nous. Le désir, la peur, il devrait y avoir un mot qui mêle les deux. J’ai le cœur qui bat si fort, le sang tape dans mes oreilles.

Mon tee-shirt pend loin de mon ventre, il glisse la main. Le bout des doigts sur ma peau, remontant vers mon sternum. Il prend le tissu, tire. Je baisse la tête, soulève une main après l’autre. Mon tee-shirt fini par terre, ses mains caressent mes côtes. Je glisse, des poignets aux coudes, corps contre corps, les genoux collés, nez à nez. Je le sens contre mon ventre, ferme les yeux. Ça tape, un bruit sourd à l’intérieur. C’est BON.

Il esquisse un sourire, je l’efface en l’embrassant.

Et puis on se touche. Se serre et s’appuie l’un à l’autre, s’embrasse et se déshabille. Quand son corps nu est contre le mien, une main dans la mienne et l’autre suivant les vallons de mes os sur les côtes et les hanches, j’ai les larmes aux yeux. Si je pleurais, elles se mêleraient à la sueur qui nous recouvre petit à petit. Gouttelettes tièdes, salées. J’ai l’impression de passer sous un rideau de pluie. Tout est mouillé. Sa salive et la mienne. La chaleur d’une bataille qui s’amorce. Je tiens son sexe dans ma main, le bout rose comme une fleur épanouie, languide, la même douceur de velours, le même parfum entêtant. J’observe, mes yeux sont la seule chose dépourvue de chaleur. Ils inspectent, affamés. Je l’attire face à moi, il me prend dans sa main, je nous regarde.

\- C’est pas pareil.

\- Parce que tu n’es pas circoncis.

\- Non….

Si j’avais la tête légère, je rirais mais elle est lourde, elle est pleine de sang qui tape, de cymbales qui explosent. Je l’embrasse, j’essaye d’expliquer mais les mots sur ma langue glissent et fondent comme des bonbons.

\- C’est juste… Pas comme…. C’est juste… Toi.

Je voudrais me laisser emporter, je voudrais ne surtout pas me laisser faire, ne pas perdre le contrôle. Les vagues viennent des deux côtés, je me tiens debout au milieu. Il me caresse partout à la fois, le dos et les flancs, les cuisses, le sexe et le ventre. C’est lent, mais pas ce ralenti surjoué des films pornos. Je me laisse aller un moment, j’ai l’impression de flotter au-dessus. D’être très occupé à fixer des choses dans ma tête, des morceaux du puzzle. Son pied qui dépasse du lit, sa cheville mince au tendon sec, les poils, la couleur de sa peau. Camaïeu, arc-en-ciel, palette de peintre. Etagère de cuisine ou de scientifique fou ; Caramel laiteux et sable mouillé. Charbon brillant, terreau sec, framboises écrabouillées, cerises gorgées de soleil proches d’exploser, de laisser leur jus couler et faire des tâches, sucre et alcool. Fleurs éclatantes d’un balcon dans le sud, parfum artificiel, rose barbe à papa. Litchis en conserve, le gout acide et la sensation de la peau sur la langue. Une odeur salée qui donne faim, une odeur mouillée qui fait saliver.

Il touche mon arcade, tire le piercing d’un côté puis de l’autre. Passe à mon oreille, fais tourner l’anneau en haut, pince le lobe entre ses doigts. Lui aussi, il observe. J’ai à nouveau envie de pleurer, je le sens dans mon nez et ma bouche, les larmes qui s’accumulent, pas loin derrière. Je tire la langue.

\- J’en veux un autre là.

\- Rien que d’imaginer ça me fait bander comme un fou.

Mots crus et maladroits, ce n’est pas une histoire d’amour, c’est loin derrière, bien avant, c’est ce qu’on nous a dit de faire, se connaitre et se reconnaitre. Ses yeux ont des couleurs que je n’avais jamais vu. Ils sont noisette, verts, dorés. Des yeux miroirs, du bleu des miens et des nuances venues d'ailleurs. Il se redresse, la bouche contre mes piercings.

\- La table de nuit,

Il murmure. Dedans, il y a des capotes et d’autres trucs, du fouillis. Les capotes sont individuelles, récoltées ici et là, avec des slogans dessus. J’en sors une de la Gay Pride, avec des petits bonhommes dans des positions équivoques.

Ce qu’on fait ne ressemble à aucun des pornos que j’ai vu. Ça ne ressemble à rien qui existe déjà. Je mets la capote, ça me fait débander complètement et je me retrouve comme un con, un gamin, les joues rouges.

\- Tu n’as jamais… ?

\- Si.

Il pense « menteur » et quand j’ajoute « pas avec une capote », il hausse un sourcil l’air de dire « peut-être pas menteur, mais alors franchement con ». Il me ramène contre lui, m’enveloppe de ses bras, de sa bouche, je le sens comme une vague, j’entends le clapotis sur mon dos, je garde les yeux fermés longtemps, très fort, je prends ses doigts dans ma bouche et ils ont un gout de latex et de lubrifiant, quand on fait l’amour je pleure très vite, à peine, des larmes qui se mélangent à la sueur.

J’ai trop peur pour que ça soit vraiment bon, je suis trop intimidé par son dos contre mon ventre, par ses cuisses immenses, par ses mains qui m’empêchent de lâcher prise.

\- Tu me fais mal, avec ta bague.

J’enlève ma bague, il la tient dans sa main fermée. Je referme les deux bras autour de son torse comme je peux, cache mon visage contre sa nuque. Je ne veux plus le caresser, seulement le tenir vraiment très fort, mon visage mouillé par la sueur de son dos et par mes larmes qui coulent sans que je les comprenne, je ne sais pas pourquoi je pleure en faisant l’amour,

Je n’avais jamais fait l’amour.

Quand c’est terminé il me prend dans ses bras, les referme autour de moi. M’embrasse, ma bouche et mon front humide. Il me recouvre avec son corps, il me protège. L’eau s’éparpille, de mes yeux et mes épaules, dans le creux de mon dos, elle verse sur ses draps, imprègne la couette qu’il ramène sur nous. Il me tient enlacé des heures encore.

-

La pièce a une odeur particulière quand j’ouvre les yeux à nouveau. Subtile. Exquise. Mais un peu, comme… Comme une odeur qui devrait être mauvaise mais qu’on ne peut pas s’empêcher de trouver intéressante, de respirer quand même. Une odeur d’essence, d’animal, ou de pourriture à peine esquissée.

Harry est réveillé, il me regarde par au-dessus. Il sourit à peine, les yeux vagues. Il demande :

\- Petit-déjeuner ?

\- Ouais.

Il va pour se lever, je mets la main sur sa nuque et on s’embrasse à pleine bouche d’abord. Il a un gout particulier, comme l’odeur de la pièce. Parce que sa chambre sent la sueur et le sexe, et nos corps mélangés. Sa bouche à le gout de ma peau. De mon sexe et de mon cou, de mon cul et de ma bouche.

C’est tellement vrai, c’est tellement là, palpable, possible que ça m’effraie et pendant qu’il se lève, déambule nu, enfile un caleçon et sort en me disant de le rejoindre quand je suis près, je reste complètement immobile. La première chose que je fais avant même de récupérer mes fringues, c’est ouvrir toutes grandes les fenêtres. Pour aérer la pièce.

J’avais aucune expérience avant tout à l’heure. J’ai embrassé des filles, je les aie pelotées, mais c’était tout froid, un passage obligé. C’était excitant de réussir, de provoquer l’envie de quelqu’un d’autre et d’être extérieur à la scène, de se voir en train de faire ça. Mais ce n’était pas excitant de le faire. C’était technique et un peu sale, c’était… Etrange et j’avais toujours ce sentiment de ne pas savoir ce que je faisais, pourquoi je le faisais. Mais de le faire quand même.

Je me traine de la chambre à la cuisine, passe devant les immenses fenêtres. Il fait grand jour maintenant. J’ai des courbatures. Harry fait du café, je plonge la tête entre ses omoplates, l’enlace.

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais.

Non. Pas du tout. J’ai encore envie de chialer, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je me sens mélangé à l’intérieur, remué à en devenir liquide, coulant, pas capable de me tenir et d’avancer. J’ai envie de m’avachir dans tes bras, de te respirer. Tout habillé, protégé par le tissu. J’ai mal au cœur, comme si je n’avais pas voulu et je voulais pourtant, je suis content, c’est pas ça. C’est plus compliqué que ça.

Je m’assois à la table, Harry sort plein de trucs de riches, des jus de fruits frais, du pain, de la confiture, des fruits secs. Je regarde tout sans rien dire et puis il s’assoit, me regarde, rapproche sa chaise et me prend la main, celle qui est posée toute molle sur mon genou. Il murmure :

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si.

\- Ça n’a pas l’air.

Je hausse les épaules, il retire sa main.

\- J’ai fait quelque chose qu’il ne fallait pas ?

Je hausse encore les épaules, puis je pleure. Pas tant brusquement si l’on compte qu’elles étaient là derrière, mes larmes, pas loin. Mais je pleure. J’éclate en sanglots qui font du bruit et ça me choque à travers mes larmes, je ne savais pas que j’étais un chialeur pareil. Il abandonne tout, il vient me prendre dans ses bras, je m’agrippe et plus il ne comprend pas plus je chiale fort, un bruit immense, vibrant, pire qu’un môme qui s’est mangé le bitume, comme si des années de malheur coulaient en même temps, débloquées par quoi ?

M’être fait dépuceler ?

Ou par sa douceur. Par ses bras et merde, personne jamais ne m’avait touché comme ça, enlacé comme ça contre son cœur, je ne savais pas, je ne pouvais pas savoir combien ça me manquait et combien j’en avait besoin avant que ça ne m’arrive et maintenant je chiale comme c’est pas permis.

Après j’ai honte. Je me braque, je m’enfuis dans la salle de bains et je fais comme si de rien. Je me fous la tête sous l’eau pour que ça parte, je me regarde dans le miroir, mes yeux rouges sur ma peau blafarde, merde je me dis, merde, je crois que je suis amoureux.

Quand on a mal au ventre comme ça, qu’est-ce que ça pourrait être d’autre. C’est insensé, c’est arrivé trop vite mais c’est là, ça me déchire le ventre et ça me fait chialer, je dis son nom dans le miroir et je rougis, mes yeux brillent, j’ai l’impression d’avoir une maladie et de l’étudier de l’extérieur. Je suis amoureux. Je suis con, mais con. J’ai envie de m’enfuir et de mourir et de vivre très fort. Putain, ça n’a aucun putain de sens.

Je voudrais sortir d’ici et le frapper, l’étourdir avec mes poings, pas fort seulement pour qu’il comprenne, en lui demandant pourquoi il m’a fait ça alors qu’il a un copain, le mec de l’autre fois au bar à qui il téléphone des heures avec l’air énamouré, dont il a une photo de cul au-dessus de son bureau, j’aime à peine et déjà je veux être aimé.

Je me noie dans le lavabo un moment. Quand je reviens, Harry est sur son téléphone, mais il le pose en me voyant arrivé. J’ai les lèvres serrées, je n’ai pas envie de parler de ma crise, seulement qu’on l’oublie et il semble comprendre. Il me tend un verre de jus de fruits. Il articule « ça va ? » sans le prononcer.

\- Ouais. Pardon. Ça va. Et ne dis pas « c’pas grave » ou « t’excuses pas ». C’est bon.

Il hoche la tête en silence, bois un peu. Puis il me demande si je dois rentrer chez moi et la colère rentrée dans mon ventre fait des à-coups. Je lui demande s’il veut que je me barre, il secoue la tête.

\- Ce n’est pas ça, pardon… Je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi.

Je hausse les épaules. Tu savais, hier. Qu’est-ce que ça change ?

\- Comporte toi comme ce matin. Toujours.

Il touche mon genou avec ses doigts, je me lève et grimpe, m’installe sur ses cuisses, il a ses bras autour de ma taille et son visage contre mon cœur. Ça nous fait soupirer tous les deux en même temps, s’il me reste de la pression après tout ce que j’ai chialé, elle part là en buée sur les vitres. Je mets les mains dans ses cheveux, il pose les siennes sur mon crâne. On reste longtemps, il demande :

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as pleuré ?

 - Le bonheur ou alors autre chose qui n’a rien à voir.

Il grogne, sourit, je demande :

\- Tu trompes ton copain, alors ?

Il sourit encore, mais moins. Il m’embrasse puis me repousse, me regarde avec cette lucidité dans l’œil qui lui va mal. T’es pas beau quand t’es désespéré et tenace à la fois, comme si l’avenir du monde t’avais été révélé et que franchement, il était à chier.

\- Je le trompe pas. C’est pas mon copain.

\- Tu l’aimes pas ?

\- Oh, si. Je l’aime…. Je l’aime énormément. Tellement que je le déteste un peu, j’ai envie de lui faire du mal et ça se concentre, ça se fortifie jusqu’à faire de l’amour.

Hier, je n’aurais pas pu comprendre ça. La façon dont l’amour peut donner envie de faire mal, de frapper à poings redoublés depuis l’intérieur du ventre et du cœur. Aujourd’hui je peux. Aujourd’hui je comprends. Je voudrais prendre sa photo au-dessus du bureau de Harry et la déchirer. Je comprends.

\- Il t’aime, lui ?

Harry hausse les épaules, pas comme quelqu’un qui ne veut pas répondre mais comme quelqu’un qui vraiment, ne sais pas. Tu sais pas s’il t’aime, peut-être qu’il te le dit mais de travers, peut-être qu’il te le dit mais toi tu penses, si c’était vrai, s’il m’aimait alors il ferait, il dirait, ça serait…

Différent.

J’ai mal au cœur.

\- Je vais y aller.

Je ne sais pas où aller. Mais il hoche la tête et la détourne. Je me dégage de ses genoux, je regarde la vue, j’hésite. Je vais me rhabiller. J’erre dans son appartement avant d’errer dans les rues. Je récupère mes fringues, je me demande si c’est toujours comme ça après, s’il y a toujours autant de solitude après l’amour, si quand on a été tellement deux on a besoin de n’être plus qu’un et de se refermer, mais moi j’en veux encore.

Ma bague est posée sur la table de nuit, la chevalière de mon grand-père qu’il m’a fait enlever quand je le caressais, parce que le métal écorchait sa peau. Je la remets, je pense, elle était sur lui tout à l’heure, elle était sur son sexe, sa chair, et mes mains y étaient aussi, mes mains étaient sur sa peau et je les approche de mon visage pour les respirer.

Tout mon corps était contre le sien.

Et n’y est plus.

J’enfile mes baskets dans l’entrée, il me regarde faire appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, en caleçon.

\- J’aime pas comment tu t’habilles.

Je hausse un sourcil, me jette un coup d’œil. Je suis habillé exactement comme Jonathan, et Dylan, je suis comme tout le monde, qu’est-ce qu’il y trouve à redire ?

\- Qu’est-ce que t’aime pas ?

\- Le jogging. C’est quoi cette manie de porter des joggings ? Pourquoi pas des slips de bains ou des pantalons de ski ?

\- C’est confortable.

\- Ça fait petit caïd de cité.

\- Sur les arabes, peut-être.

Il me regarde méchamment, mais vraiment méchamment, pas du tout pour rire. Je me défends.

\- Mais quoi ? C’est pas raciste, c’est vrai !

Et je crois que c’est encore pire que je dise ça. Il a l’air, pas choqué avec la bouche ouverte comme un con, mais choqué triste, comme si profondément, je lui faisais de la peine. Comme si profondément, j’étais vraiment un sale type. Je ne sais plus quoi dire, j’ai fini de faire mes lacets, je me lève.

\- Critique pas la façon dont je m’habille, la prochaine fois. Je m’en fous si ça te plait pas.

Et je suis sur le point de sortir un truc vraiment nase du style de « C’est pas parce qu’on a baisé que je vais devenir ton chéri » ou n’importe quoi d’aussi idiot, mais il a sa main sur ma taille, il m’attire à lui et je me retrouve pressé contre son torse, à l’embrasser avidement. Je passe les deux bras autour de son cou, il me soulève un peu, mes pieds ne touchent plus terre et je me sens si petit. Il m’embrasse dans le cou, j’ai le regard vague sur la porte que je n’ai pas franchi. Il me porte dans l’appartement. Je murmure :

\- Ça t’excite quand je suis désagréable ?

Et vlan, il me lâche, je heurte le lit fort, le montant en bois sur l’arrière de mon crâne, je me suis engourdi d’un coup. Il se pose à côté de moi, passe la main derrière ma tête en grognant :

\- Pardon… Je suis maladroit. Ça va ?

Non connard, ça me lance, et puis j’ai pas envie, on a fait l’amour y a quelques heures à peine, ça m’a un peu bouleversé, j’ai pas envie de déjà recommencer. Mais il me caresse la tête un moment et se couche près de moi.

\- Tu restes un peu ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que j’aie le choix, si ?

Il hausse les épaules, je me tourne sur le côté pour que l’on soit blotti l’un contre l’autre. Il caresse mon bras et au bout d’un moment, on se prend la main.

\- Je pourrais continuer à passer te voir, le soir au foyer ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Je n’en parlerais à personne.

\- Je sais.

Puis il caresse mon visage avec les pouces sous mes yeux, comme s’il enlevait des larmes qui seraient encore coincées là. Ca me fout la trouille, ça fait remonter la vague de chagrin et je me blottis la tête contre son torse.

\- Je te promet que je ne chialerais pas à chaque fois.

Ça le fait rire. Je sais, il dit. Et moi, je ne repars qu’une heure après, quand on s’est suffisamment regardé et embrassé, sans rien se dire rien se promettre, juste on s’est tenu côté à côté longtemps et on était bien, moi j’étais bien, j’entendais des phrases se percuter dans ma tête mais sans faire de mal, des mots et des questions désamorcées par ses yeux noirs, ses poils noirs, ses mains. Dis, quoi, qu’est-ce que tu

Qu’est-ce qui nous

Est-ce qu’on

Toi et moi.

Et puis je pars et je sens ton corps en marchant, il fait un doux temps parisien, gris avec des tâches de rose diluées dedans. Je sens tes mains là où elles étaient et là ou elles n’étaient pas, sur mes cuisses et à l’intérieur de mon ventre, dans ma bouche et à l’intérieur de ma tête.

Je marche au hasard, je rentre chez moi sans y faire attention. Je somnole dans le RER et je rêve de toi. Jonathan est chez moi quand j’arrive, assis dans le salon parce qu’il sait que je n’aime pas qu’on rentre dans ma chambre quand je n’y suis pas. Il boit une bière avec mon père, il demande devant lui :

\- Alors, c’était bien, avec la meuf ?

Mon père sourit en coin, les yeux durs parce qu’il ne sourit jamais avec les yeux. Il lance :

\- Je suis passé chez ton oncle, t’y étais pas.

\- Pardon.

\- J’veux plus que tu me mentes comme ça, t’es débile ou quoi ?

Je ne réponds rien, je regarde mes pieds parce que c’est ça qu’il faut faire, prendre l’air contrit et attendre. Il ne me fait pas de grosse crise, pour une fois, peut être que Jonathan l’a calmé avant. Il demande et je ne sais pas à quel point c’est ironique :

\- Alors ? C’était bien ?

Et je relève la tête. Je regarde son visage rouge et buriné, je regarde sa bière et ses yeux secs, je regarde toutes ces choses qui m’effraient et me dégoutent et me donne envie de pleurer parce que malgré tout, j’aime mon père, j’adore mon père mais tout ça est trop compliqué et je réponds :

\- Ouais, c’était bien.

 

-

 

Le dimanche, je me sens nase. On sort avec le groupe, ils me font la fête parce que Jonathan leur a dit, que j’avais couché avec une meuf, ils se foutent de ma gueule et ils rigolent, ils se disent fier et ça me fait mal, fier de quoi. Ils veulent des détails et je pense à Harry. Je parle de lui à mots cachés, minuscules vérités entre mes mauvais mensonges.

Je parle de son appartement, de sa chambre, je dis qu’on a fait l’amour le matin, je dis qu’elle était bonne, que sa chatte était merveilleuse, chaude, que sa langue aussi. Je parle comme eux, je leur dis ce qu’ils veulent entendre et je me sens un tel abruti.

Et eux, sont de tels abrutis.

Je crois que je l’ai toujours su mais putain. Ce que ça me choque. Qu’est-ce que je fous là, c’est pas ma vie. Après on boit des bières, on fume des joints, ils parlent politique et tout ce qu’ils font c’est se plaindre et dire que Marine va venir nettoyer tout ce merdier et je l’ai entendu mille fois mais c’est la première fois que j’écoute vraiment.

Il faut que je m’en aille.

Le soir on sort, on reste en banlieue et ça me rassure, je n’aimerais pas tomber encore sur Harry. On sort en boite, j’aime pas ça, on ne peut pas discuter. Je me retrouve vite dehors avec Jonathan, à boire nos bières assis sur le bord du trottoir. Je lui reparle de ce piercing à la langue que je laisse trainer, que je voudrais bien faire mais j’sais pas. Je repense à Harry qui disait que rien que l’idée le faisait bander, Jonathan dit :

\- Je peux t’amener le faire demain, mais faut pas que tu te dégonfles comme la dernière fois.

Ce n’était pas de la dégonfle, j’étais bouleversé, tu peux pas comprendre. Je secoue la tête, j’imagine Harry qui se mord les lèvres en regardant ma langue, je dis que je veux bien demain, il me demande s’il peut dormir chez moi. On rentre. Dans mon lit on regarde des infos en ligne sur les piercings, couché côte à côte sur le ventre.

\- « Pendant la première semaine, ni bisous langoureux ni jeux sexuels avec la langue. » C’est marrant, pour la cigarette ils disent d’en fumer une avant vu que tu vas plus pouvoir quelques heures, mais pas pour ça.

\- Tu voudrais qu’ils écrivent quoi, n’hésitez pas à tailler une grosse pipe à votre mec avant pour pas que ça vous manque trop ?

Je rigole bêtement, hausse les épaules. Jonathan passe son bras autour de ma taille, appuie sa tête sur mon épaule.

C’est drôle, ça aussi. Jusqu’à hier, c’est comme si je n’avais pas vraiment compris. Ce qu’il voulait, ce qui se passait. Et d’un coup, c’est super clair. Il veut me serrer, quoi. Il m’aime un peu et j’sais pas quoi mais surtout, il veut me serrer. J’étais aveugle avant ?

\- Je suis là, si t’as peur que ça te manque…

Il dit ça pour faire semblant que c’est pour rire. Mais moi j’ai plus envie. De faire semblant, de pas savoir, j’ai complétement changé sans pouvoir l’expliquer alors je me tourne sur le dos, il a toujours son bras sur moi et je demande :

\- C’est moi que tu veux, ou c’est un mec, n’importe quel mec ?

Il met longtemps à répondre. Il enlève ses lunettes, se frotte les yeux. Je crois qu’il pensait qu’on n’aurait jamais cette conversation, qu’on continuerait à être proches, que l’air de rien il viendrait se coller plus près, qu’on finirait par coucher ensemble sur un malentendu. Un secret. Roméo et Julien au pays de la manif pour tous.

Quel con, quelque part.

Et moi donc.

Il remet ses lunettes. Il dit :

\- Tu te fais des idées.

Et ta langue dans ma bouche derrière la boite ? C’est quoi, une hallucination sensorielle ? J’ai envie d’insister mais j’ai peur qu’il prenne ça pour des avances. Et je n’ai pas envie de lui. J’aime bien Jonathan, je suis content qu’il soit dans ma vie mais j’ai aucune envie de… De lui. D’être contre lui, de l’embrasser, je ressens rien quand il sourit, j’ai pas envie de voir comment il est à poil, je ne pense pas à lui tout le temps, je rien du tout et lui,

Avec son air, là, et sa façon de faire semblant de rien et quand il m’a embrassé et n’a plus rien dit, je crois qu’il m’aime.

Et ça me fait flipper.

-

Lundi, je croise Harry dans le RER en venant. Ça arrive souvent, on ne peut pas discuter vraiment parce qu’il y en a d’autres, des gamins du foyer dans ce RER. On parle tous ensemble, les pieds sur les sièges d’en face. On est bien. Lui et moi on est côte à côté, je sens son bras contre le mien, qui appuie plus fort qu’il ne devrait et j’ai l’impression de sentir sa chaleur à travers le tissu, de sentir sa peau.

Avant qu’on descende, je voudrais l’attirer à moi et l’embrasser, pour ne pas passer toute la journée à penser à ce soir, à attendre. Je voudrais lui murmurer et je voudrais savoir, si lui aussi y pense. Mais il n’y a pas d’endroits où se cacher, même s’il fait encore nuit dehors, il y a des gens et de la lumière partout.

On rejoint le foyer, les gamins s’éparpillent, Harry me regarde-moi, seulement moi. Sa voix est rauque, elle racle les bords de son sourire.

\- Passe une bonne journée, Louis.

Pour toute réponse je lui tire la langue, lui montrant mon piercing, perle rouge sang au milieu.

Maintenant, lui aussi va y penser toute la journée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
> J'espère que l'histoire vous plait.  
> Si vous avez le moindre commentaire, conseil, remarque... Vous pouvez le faire ici ou sur twitter #BAEfic - @handsbruised.  
> Et... Vous êtes vraiment adorables. Merci pour votre soutien.
> 
> Leo.


	7. Chapitre Six : Harry.

_Sur le chemin j’appelle Zayn, par habitude, pour occuper mes mains. Je sais qu’il ne décrochera pas._

_Je sais qu’il en a beaucoup trop marre de moi._

_Je regarde ses messages à lui, je les lis sans réfléchir, sans me souvenir, comme si tout ça n’était_

_Que pour un temps, que c’était_

_Réversible._

 

 

Chapitre Six : Harry.

 

 

Je me mets en danger, je perds toute prudence. Je n’en n’ai tellement pas grand-chose à faire, de ce qui peut arriver, m’arriver, c’est pas comme si ma vie était un chemin ratissé qu’il fallait protéger, c’est plutôt un sentier défoncé ou une bombe de plus n’ajouterais que du piquant, de l’adrénaline. Alors allons-y, j’ai qu’à foncer les yeux fermés.

C’est la faute de Louis, ça. C’est la faute à ses yeux, à mon corps endormi dans le RER ce matin, à l’adrénaline qu’il m’a envoyé avec le piercing sur le bout de sa langue, rouge comme une pilule interdite, je ne peux pas attendre ce soir. Je n’ai pas vu Zayn ce week-end, j’ai pas pensé à l’appeler et c’est pas lui qui va décrocher son portable en premier. J’ai savouré mon secret comme s’il fondait directement sur ma langue et me remplissait la gorge. Je n’avais pas envie de me laver, d’effacer son odeur sur ma peau, dans ma bouche.

J’en ai quand même parlé à Niall, parce que je savais qu’il répondrait à mes messages de façon rapide et détaillée, même si je sentais sa jalousie derrière, tenue mais misérable. Je suis désolé tu sais, je me demande parfois si je ne devrais pas t’abandonner pour que tu en aimes un autre que moi mais je trouve ça pire, alors je fais rien.

Je ne lui dis pas grand-chose, pas qui sait, seulement que mon cœur chavire. Il me dit de faire gaffe, et quand je bouscule légèrement Louis en sortant du réfectoire, c’est pour faire exactement l’inverse.

Il sort vite, me rejoins dans le couloir vide, je l’attire dans l’une des toilettes du personnel. Il rit, ses yeux brillent et il fond dans mes bras. Il a toujours autant envie, alors. Ce n’est pas parti avec la nuit.

On s’embrasse, je passe ma langue sur sa lèvre et il recule. Son air, on dirait un chat de dessin animé en train de jouer avec la souris. Je n’avais jamais vu de sous-entendus sexuels dans Tom et Jerry mais je crois que quand on est excité comme moi à cet instant, absolument tout devient érotique. C’est ridicule.

\- Pas de baisers langoureux ou de jeux érotiques avec la langue pendant une semaine… Désolé.

Je le presse contre moi, mordille son lobe. Il porte un long pull blanc qui tombe sur ses hanches et ses poignets, serrés autour de son cou.

\- T’as écouté ce que je t’avais dit sur les fringues ?

\- Mais, je t’emmerde.

Il me serre plus fort. On ne s’embrasse plus, on ne se dit pas grand-chose. On se serre seulement l’un contre l’autre fort, je respire l’odeur de sa nuque. Lui à ses doigts enfoncés dans le tissu de mon pull, je crois que je suis en train de faire quelque chose de vraiment dangereux. J’embrasse ses joues, ses paupières et son front, je lui murmure :

\- Tu viens ce soir ?

Il dit oui. Puis on se sépare, aussi discrètement qu’on peut. Le soir il me rejoint dans ma chambre, dès que les lumières sont éteintes. Ça commence comme ça.

On fait l’amour tous les soirs de la semaine. Vite et fort et lent et tendre. Je voudrais l’emmener chez moi et faire le bruit que je veux mais ça ne serait pas pareil, chez moi. Ma main sur sa bouche ou mon visage dans l’oreiller, toutes les fois où l’on essaye de faire perdre l’autre et on ne fait que rire contre la peau de l’autre.

On se déshabille, on fait descendre la pression qui nous habite toute la journée, puis on parle. Nus sur le lit, avachi l’un sur l’autre, ma tête sur son ventre ou ses bras autour de mes jambes. On parle de choses et d’autres et de rien, des propos éparpillés comme l’histoire de la baleine à bosse qui ressemblait à une montagne, et le requin tigre sur ses flancs, et le tigre à dents de sabres, et les poignards volants.

On s’endort comme des souches, on a du mal à se séparer le matin. On ne fait gaffe à rien, on se sourit trop et Liam me fait une remarque, une deuxième avant que je ne l’envoie bouler. Ouais, j’ai des chouchous, des, pas un, y a pas qu’Louis et si ça te pose un problème je m’en fous, ça te choquerais peut être moins si toi tu passais pas ton temps à la martyriser, connard.

Je garde le connard pour moi, mais le reste y est. Je n’ai jamais aimé Liam mais depuis que je suis… Avec Louis ?

Je ne suis pas « avec » Louis.

Mais bref. Depuis ce moment-là, j’aime encore moins Liam parce qu’Louis me parle de lui, il ne connait depuis cinq ans et c’est un enfoiré. Alors je ne fais plus semblant, quand il me parle je ne souris pas, je suis complètement fermé. Après coup je me dis qu’il pourrait en parler à Aurore, que j’aurais l’air fin si elle me convoquait à son bureau pour me demander de quoi il retourne, et heureusement que je sais mentir mais le faire effrontément, face à quelqu’un que j’aime bien, ce n’est pas si facile.

Le dernier soir avant les vacances de la Toussaint, il sort. Il sortait souvent, avant, il rentrait au petit matin, il me l’a dit. Ça fait longtemps qu’il ne l’a pas fait mais ce soir il n’est pas là, longtemps après le couvre-feu je l’attends et il ne vient pas. Sans prévenir et ça me fait un peu mal, un moment, puis je m’endors.

Et je rêve encore de lui, comme si ça ne suffisait pas.

C’est une drôle de phase. D’extase. Pendant deux semaines, depuis deux semaines, je n’ai rien d’autre dans la tête que lui. J’ai envie de lui tout le temps, du matin au soir j’ai envie de son corps contre le mien, de le ressentir et de l’après, quand je le serre dans mes bras, quand je suis contre sa peau et qu’on ne bouge pas, que mon ventre fait des nœuds et qu’il les apaise à peine, même contre lui j’en veux plus, j’en veux toujours plus.

Je me sens amoureux, illuminé, la voix consciente dans ma tête sait que ça finira par passer alors je m’y jette d’autant plus fort, je le bouffe des yeux et je le fais rire, il est encore en moi-même s’il s’effondre et je dis « J’ai envie de toi » et il ne comprends pas, c’est pas assez, je ne sais pas comment faire pour que ça soit assez ou si j’en ai même envie, ça me fait presque peur à quel point j’ai envie de lui.

Les week-ends, les mecredis aprèms, les jours ou je ne le vois pas et même ceux ou je le vois, je regarde la photo de lui que j’ai dans mon portable et ça m’excite. Elle n’est même pas sexy, cette photo. C’est lui le menton dans la main, en train de me regarder, sans même sourire. Mais quand je la regarde j’ai envie de lui. Je ne sais même pas de quoi, Juste de lui, de le serrer dans mes bras, de le fondre en moi.

J’ai envie de l’entrainer dans le noir le plus profond et le plus sombre, d’ouvrir sa cage thoracique avec mes doigts enfoncés dans sa chair, que sa lumière explose, qu’elle me tue.

Il n’est pas là et j’écris mes pensées en poésie bordélique.

Il vient au petit matin, peu de temps avant que mon réveil ne sonne. Il est glacé, il se glisse dans mon dos sans faire un bruit. Il murmure :

\- J’ai quelque chose pour toi.

Et je réponds :

\- Moi aussi.

Pendant un moment on ne demande rien, je réchauffe ses mains sur mes hanches et mon dos, je respire son cou, son parfum entêtant et l’odeur du dehors. Avant je pouvais nous voir de l’extérieur, nous regarder agir comme ça et me dire qu’est-ce que tu fous, à quoi tu joues mais plus maintenant, plus depuis un moment. Je le respire pendant un infini, j’expire autant de temps. Il demande enfin :

\- C’est quoi ?

\- Des mots. Que j’ai écrit pour toi. Et toi ?

\- Une bague.

Je le repousse d’un coup, l’agrippe à la fois, mains sur le col de son sweat-shirt.

\- Quoi ?

Il ne répond rien, je me redresse et allume la lampe de chevet. Il est en train de retirer sa chevalière, il me la tend. Je la prends sans rien dire, il appuie son visage contre mon épaule.

\- Porte-la. S’il te plait.

Je voudrais… Je ne sais même pas. Lui rendre avant même de l’avoir regardée. Une bague. Sa bague. Il est tellement… Jeune. Il attend et comme je ne dis rien, il se détache de moi pour me regarder. Ses joues sont rouges, mais rouges… Son cou aussi, ses oreilles et lui il sourit, mais il sourit…  Gêné, heureux, illuminé de l’intérieur.

Je glisse la bague à mon petit doigt et la fait tourner autour.  Ses doigts sont tellement fins comparés aux miens, c’est le seul ou je peux la mettre. La pierre noire est matte, elle n’accroche pas la lumière. Il y a un poinçon à l’intérieur de l’anneau, j’ai regardé. C’est du platine, il me dit. De l’onyx et du platine.

J’ai tellement envie de demander l’air de rien : « Magnifique, mon amour, à qui tu l’as volé ? » mais ça ne serait pas l’air de rien. Et j’aurais presque préféré, je crois. Qu’il soit comme promis sur la couverture, une racaille de campagne, un délinquant juvénile de petite envergure. Je crois que je préfère faire du recel plutôt que de porter un bijou qui est dans sa famille depuis « j’sais pas, un siècle genre ».

Ils ont des mains fines depuis des générations, du coup.

Il me prend la main, justement, ma main brune et large avec cette bague qui lui donne un air de pirate. Il caresse mes doigts, les porte à sa bouche. Il ne me quitte pas des yeux en les embrassant et je le sens venir comme une vague, immense qui monte en moi, sentiment présentiment, ça enfle comme des voiles qui se remplissent d’air et il dit :

\- Je t’aime.

Je ne réponds rien. Quelque part en moi, quelqu’un s’effondre en pleurant sans pouvoir distinguer si c’est de bonheur, de souffrance ou de n’importe quoi d’autre. Il touche ma nuque, j’ouvre les bras et sa voix étouffée contre mon épaule, il le répète, comme un serment. « Je t’aime ». Puis il s’en va, à reculons sans lâcher mon visage du regard, il sort pour rejoindre son dortoir.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit, même si le réveil va sonner dans dix minutes. Je me sens épuisé, mentalement extenué. Dans la pénombre, je tends mon bras au-dessus de mon visage. J’observe la lumière sur la pierre noire, croissant blanc. J’ai mal au ventre, ça serre fort à me faire gémir avant de relâcher en me donnant envie de pleurer un peu, de déborder. Ça le fait plusieurs fois, ça serre très fort un endroit précis et ça fini par relâcher. C’est la peur, je la sens même si je suis incapable de la définir, de comprendre de quoi j’ai peur.

Je n’ai pas dit je t’aime depuis si longtemps. Je ne peux pas le dire à Zayn, alors je ne le dis pas du tout, je le garde en moi. Et Louis… Louis, je… Je n’en sais rien. Je veux dire, ce n’est pas de l’amitié, et c’est bien plus fort qu’un crush ou je ne sais quoi, il y a un truc en rapport avec son corps mais pas seulement, il y a un truc avec ses yeux, avec la façon abrupte dont il parle, les mots que rien ne vient adoucir. Un truc avec la sueur coulant sur son cœur battant comme un tambour et l’envie que j’ai de ne pas quitter la place à ses côtés. Mais l’amour ?

Je l’imagine me frapper au visage avec cette bague.

Je n’ai aucune idée de pourquoi je pense à ça.

-

A 17h, je reste un moment dehors à dire au revoir aux gamins qui partent en vacances, qui parlent d’Halloween, qui me demandent si je vais me déguiser, si je ramènerais des bonbons pour eux à la rentrée. Louis sort dans le gros de la foule, passe tout près de moi et saisit mes doigts à peine une seconde. Sur le banc en face ou il traine toujours, il y a… Les mecs qui nous ont agressés, Zayn et moi. Je reconnais le chef de bande.

J’ai l’impression de me prendre des cailloux dans le ventre. J’entends Louis rugir et rire, je détourne la tête quand il leur tape dans les mains. J’ai peur qu’ils me reconnaissent, même s’il faisait sombre, même s’ils doivent en attaquer plein, des mecs comme moi, les vendredi soir.

Connards.

Ils s’attardent, ça me met mal à l’aise. Quand tous les enfants sont partis, je remonte à ma chambre et je prends tout mon temps pour rassembler mes affaires avant de rentrer chez moi. Ils sont partis quand je sors, je marche lentement jusqu’au RER. Personne. C’est bon.

Roméo et Juliette. Le bad-boy et ses potes néonazis, d’un côté, le… Le gays de service et ses amis de couleur de l’autre. Linkin Park comme chant du rossignol. Putain, c’est ridicule. Et ce qui est encore plus ridicule, c’est la façon dont cet espèce de danger me fout des frissons.

Je suis bien accroché.

Et puis d’un seul coup, je me rends compte qu’à aucun moment on a pensé à échanger nos numéros de portable. On se voyait suffisamment pendant la semaine pour ne pas avoir besoin de se contacter le weekend, j’imagine, ou il était avec ses potes, ou je n’osais pas, j’en sais rien, peu importe, mais à l’instant ou j’y pense j’ai envie de lui parler, de lui envoyer un message, comme s’il me manquait déjà et peut être. Peut-être.

Niall me rejoint chez moi dès le soir. Je suis ailleurs, je n’ai pas envie de faire l’amour, ni de sortir, seulement de m’allonger et de regarder le plafond, la tête débordante. Niall me parle un moment, mais il sent bien que je ne l’écoute pas tout à fait. Ça le fait rire, ce rire gêné qu’il a parfois, un peu triste. Il appuie son menton contre mon épaule, se blottit contre moi, je l’enlace un peu.

\- A quoi tu penses ?

\- A quelqu’un.

\- Zayn ?

Non, pas Zayn, j’en ai limite rien à faire de Zayn, il m’appelle que quand ça l’arrange, il me soule Zayn. J’aurais pu lui raconter pour Louis mais il n’a pas posé de questions, ça fait dix jours que je l’ai pas vu, tant pis.

\- Non. Un autre garçon.

\- T’aime plus Zayn ?

\- Si.

Non. Je ne sais pas. Si on cesse d’aimer, est ce que c’était de l’amour ? L’amour, ça ne cesse jamais. Samuel, je l’aimais vraiment et je n’ai pas cessé. Quand je pense à lui, tout le tour de mon cœur se met à fondre, même si on ne s’est pas adressé la parole depuis des années. Zayn…

Zayn j’ai des océans de colère contre lui à l’intérieur. Tellement denses qu’ils bloquent tout le reste, j’arrive plus à ressentir tout ce que je l’aime à cause d’à quel point je le déteste. Je sais que c’est là quelque part. Mais je ne le ressens pas.

Et dans les yeux de Niall, il y a Comment t’as pu tomber amoureux de quelqu’un d’autre que Zayn, quelqu’un qui n’est pas moi ? Parce que c’est sa protection à lui, de se dire que si je ne l’aime pas, c’est à cause de Zayn. Alors que si je ne l’aime pas, ce n’est pas à cause de quelqu’un d’autre qui bloque le passage. C’est parce que je ne l’aime pas, c’est tout. C’est comme ça.

Je lui caresse les cheveux. Je n’ai pas envie de lui faire de peine et je n’ai pas non plus envie qu’il s’en aille. Mais le retenir, même si c’est seulement en le laissant rester, c’est peut-être pire. Je crois que c’est juste une de ces situations ou on ne fait rien parce qu’on a pas le courage de bouger et que c’est peut-être encore la situation la moins pire.

\- C’est juste un garçon que j’ai rencontré à mon travail.

\- Celui dont tu m’as parlé ? Un prof ?

\- Oui. Non.

\- Je t’imaginerais bien avec un prof. Quelqu’un d’obscur, de froid et de passionnant. Tout à fait mon genre.

\- J’ai déjà Zayn pour ça. Mais non. Pas un prof.

\- Un autre pion ?

Je voudrais presque dire oui, un pieux mensonge pour éviter les emmerdes. Mais j’ai envie pourtant, d’en parler, j’ai envie d’imaginer que Niall peut comprendre, qu’il me connait assez, qu’il a l’esprit ouvert ou, merde, le bien et le mal, c’est relatif.

\- Un des élèves ?

Re silence, celui d’acceptation. Je hoche la tête, il se mord les lèvres.

\- Quel âge il a ?

\- J’ai juste dit que je pensais à lui. Là.

C’est à lui de faire silence, de me regarder l’air de dire mais tu te fous de moi, tu me prends pour un con, tu crois que ça se voit pas que je ne t’entends pas soupirer que t’as pas les yeux qui frisent ? J’ai l’impression que mon visage se durcit, ça m’énerve qu’il lise en moi comme ça. Il attend, je dis entre mes dents :

\- Seize ans.

Et je pense, vas-y, juge moi, dis-moi que je suis trop nul. J’ai pas besoin de toi. J’ai besoin de personne. Je suis très bien tout seul à penser à qui je veux, sans personne qui me juge sur ce qui je suis, qui j’aime ou ce que je ressens, si c’est trop fort ou pas comme il faudrait.

Mais Niall ne me juge pas. Je crois qu’aujourd’hui, s’il y a une personne qui pourrait lui faire accepter n’importe quoi, c’est moi. Parce qu’à ses yeux, ce que je dis ne peux pas être faux, ce que je fais ne peut pas être mauvais. Il me voit… Dans une certaine lumière, dans une version de la réalité qui est la sienne et où je suis merveilleux.

Ça me donne envie de pleurer.

J’ai la bouche pleine de larmes, je lui dis « Tu sais » et les mots s’enroulent autour de ma langue, rendent ma bouche pâteuse et refusent de sortir « Tu sais, je suis heureux », mes mains s’enroulent autour de ses épaules comme les mots sur ma langue «  Je suis heureux d’être avec toi, là » et après, on s’embrasse et ma bouche est mouillé parce que je suis rempli d’eau, comme un ballon que l’on crève et qui se répond d’un coup, qui garde un peu au fond et qui se laisse pourrir.

On ne fait pas l’amour. Quand on a fini de s’embrasser et de se câliner, on décide d’organiser une soirée d’Halloween chez moi mercredi prochain et on passe une partie de la nuit à chercher des décorations et des idées de repas sur internet. Comme des gamins.

-

Mercredi soir, la fête bat son plein. Niall voulait passer la journée à préparer avec moi, mais Zayn ne travaillait pas et moi, j’ai passé la soirée d’hier et la matinée dans ses bras. Il s’est comporté comme si de rien n’était, il a dit que je lui avais manqué mais il ne se rend compte de rien.

Il a ses soucis de son côté. Il n’a pas envie d’en parler. Il préfère qu’on se serre et que je ne fasse pas de problèmes, que je le soutienne et m’écouter. Mais je n’ai pas envie d’en parler non plus. Je n’ai pas envie de parler de Louis, pas à Zayn. Il ne sera pas jaloux, ça me fera du mal.

Il tient à moi, surement. Mais pas de la manière dont je voudrais. Pas de la manière dont je pourrais y croire.

Finalement ça ne ressemble pas à une fête d’Halloween, seulement à une soirée. Je n’avais pas envie de me déguiser, pas envie de décorer, pas envie de faire des choses étranges à manger. Pas le courage, pas après la matinée dans ses bras à me sentir m’enfoncer dans le sol, dans le matelas, l’obscurité.

Et Zayn n’est pas venu, bien sûr. Il a dit qu’il essayerait mais je savais que ça n’arriverait pas. Il est bientôt minuit, je me dis que c’est mieux comme ça que quelque part, je n’ai pas envie de le voir, je n’ai pas envie de finir la nuit avec lui, je suis lassé, je veux dormir seul et je ne sais pas comment je vais pouvoir faire comprendre ça à Niall qui me sourit et me fait boire et caresse ma peau en me parlant.

J’ai besoin d’air mais il pleut à verse, je ne peux même pas sortir. Je pique une clope et un briquet à quelqu’un, prend mes clefs pour descendre fumer au sixième étage, celui des piliers, une terrasse géante. Je cherche mon portable mais ça sonne à la porte, j’ai un instant de joie effarante qui me brule dans le ventre que ce soit Zayn, même si je ne veux pas le voir je veux toujours le voir, même si je veux être seul j’ai quand même envie de son corps, de sa peau, de son poids sur moi sous l’orage qui alourdit tout.

J’ouvre. Mais derrière la porte il n’y a pas Zayn. Il y a Louis.

Dans ses fringues que je déteste, tee-shirt de foot et jogging. Dégoulinant de pluie, jusque sur ses cils, des gouttes qui transforment ses yeux en miroirs.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais jamais quoi dire quand je le trouve à la porte, celle de mon appartement ou celle de ma chambre au foyer, même si je m’attends à le voir chaque soir et que j’en ai envie, il y a toujours cette gêne et moi qui dit des trucs stupides, moi qui le regarde toujours comme si c’était la première fois.

La cigarette encore éteinte entre mes doigts me parait si stupide.

\- Tu as encore dit à tes cousins que tu allais chez une meuf ?

\- Non.

Il a ce mouvement brusque qui part de la tête et qui se propage à tout le corps, un genre de frisson et j’ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, de le réchauffer.

\- Je suis parti de chez moi. Je peux dormir ici cette nuit ?

J’ai mal dans la gorge, j’ai l’impression que mon corps se resserre, comme si je pouvais ressentir l’eau sur mes fringues à moi, en train de les coller à ma peau. Je hoche la tête, l’attire à l’intérieur. Il laisse une longue trainée d’eau sur le sol, je le déshabille dans la salle de bains, le chauffage à fond. Il a l’air sombre, triste mais refusant de s’y laisser aller. Je caresse ses épaules nues, il ne me regarde pas.

\- Je vais te prêter des fringues.

\- Ça va. Je n’ai pas besoin de pyjama.

\- Tu veux directement aller te coucher ?

\- S’il te plait.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qu’il fait ici, je ne sais même pas si j’ai envie de le voir. Je passais la soirée avec mes amis, j’espérais que Zayn allait venir. Il me manquait, mais je ne l’avais pas inclus dans ma réalité et maintenant…

Il est là, maintenant. Il est sombre et froid, j’ai toujours envie de le serrer dans mes bras quand il est comme ça. J’ai toujours envie de le protéger. Je me fous qu’il débarque, sans prévenir et sans gêne, au contraire. Ça me plait comme ça.

\- Est-ce que tu veux descendre fumer avec moi, avant de dormir ?

Il hésite, accepte. Je lui prête le pyjama le plus chaud que j’ai, on descend au sixième. L’orage balaie la ville en tous sens, éclate le ciel, on fume appuyés contre le mur, loin de la pluie. On partage une seule cigarette.

\- Tu veux me dire ce qui s’est passé ?

\- J’avais juste, pas envie de rentrer chez moi.

\- Tu t’es disputé avec ton père ?

Il hausse les épaules, fume la tête basse.

\- Je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi, c’est tout.

Je n’ajoute rien, je lui laisse sa cigarette et j’écoute le déferlement autour de nous. Puis je l’observe, je ne regarde plus que lui et ça le gêne, il bouge un peu, il dit :

\- Quoi, qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

Je l’attire à moi en réponse. Il tend le bras pour éloigner sa cigarette, son visage disparait dans mes cheveux et je l’embrasse, ses lèvres sont sèches et froides, il tient ma nuque dans sa main, s’agrippe. C’est BON, comme des coups de poings dans le ventre. Il lâche sa cigarette, l’écrase du pied sans me lâcher. Il me regarde, sa peau dans la lumière des éclairs est argentée comme ses yeux. Ses lèvres tremblent, il murmure :

\- J’avais envie de te voir…

-

On remonte, il se déshabille et je le borde. On reste un moment à murmurer dans le noir, puis je rejoins la fête. Mais je n’ai plus envie, j’ai complètement perdu le gout des autres, d’autre chose que de lui. Je traine un peu, Niall me regarde ici et là mais il a trouvé quelqu’un d’autre, un mec qui lui tourne autour et ils flirtent alors je ne me sens pas trop mal, de le laisser.

Et puis je n’y tiens plus. Je laisse mes amis dans le salon. Je n’ai pas envie d’aller me coucher, mais Louis me manque, je ne fais que penser à lui dans mon lit, depuis tout à l’heure. J’ai envie de me blottir contre son dos, de l’embrasser, de le sentir proche de moi, de caresser ses bras, d’être apaisé et réveillé par sa présence à la fois. Et je n’aime pas tant que ça le savoir dans ma chambre sans moi. Il est curieux, je l’imagine très bien en train de fouiller.

Et puis je ne serais pas contre un petit câlin.

J’entre sans faire de bruits. Je vois son dos nu dépasser de la couette, dans le rai de lumière de la porte. Je referme derrière moi, m’approche. Quand je touche son dos il se recroqueville.

\- Louis ?

Il ne bouge pas mais je sens la tension dans son dos. Il est réveillé. Je le tire légèrement vers moi, il me repousse fort et se tourne pour me regarder, l’air effrayé. Ses yeux sont immenses, douloureux. Si tristes.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- J’ai cru que…

\- Que quoi ?

Il se reprend, je l’entends mentir sans comprendre pourquoi, sans trouver ce qu’il voulait dire vraiment.

\- Que ce n’était pas toi.

On ne dit rien de plus. Je caresse son épaule nue, il se calme, se rallonge. Ramène ses bras derrière sa tête pour me regarder.

\- Tu venais te coucher ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Voir comment tu allais et…

\- Ça va. Tu me manques.

Et tu devances tellement mes mots d’amour que tu finiras par m’en vouloir de ne pas t’en dire.

\- Je vais mettre tout le monde dehors, alors. Et te rejoindre.

Ça le fait sourire, rougir presque. Détourner la tête, fixer le mur. Je ne vire pas les gens, je leur dis de prendre leur temps et de claquer la porte en partant. Louis est assis sur le bord de mon lit quand je reviens, nu, appuyé sur ses bras tendus en arrière. Il m’observe me déshabiller debout face à lui,

On se glisse nus sous la couette, l’un contre l’autre. On ne fait pas l’amour, on se serre seulement, mains caressantes, on se dit des mots idiots et tendres, on murmure le prénom de l’autre juste pour l’avoir sur la langue. On s’endort à demi, on se réveille et on recommence, tout bas. J’ouvre la fenêtre, même si des gouttes doivent marteler le sol, j’ai envie d’avoir l’air et le bruit. J’enroule mes bras autour de son ventre, je parle tout bas la tête posée là.

\- Je te regardais jouer au foot dans la cour. Dès le premier jour et les suivants, je te regardais courir, faire une boule avec ton tee-shirt sans ralentir. Le jeter à travers le panier de basket et taper dans la main des autres. Je te trouvais invraisemblablement beau.

\- Tu me matais ?

\- Hm. Tu ressemblais aux mecs que j’aimais, au collègue et au lycée. Je tombais toujours amoureux des petits caïds de service, les bad-boy de la campagne, ceux qui je n’aurais jamais. Ceux qui m’auraient massacré s’ils avaient su comment je les regardais.

Il joue avec mes cheveux, les tire ici et là, les fait crisser entre ses doigts. Ses yeux ne tiennent pas ouvert, sa voix est langoureuse, endormie.

\- Je ressemble à un bad-boy de la campagne ?

\- Avec un prénom de petit bourge. C’est marrant

Il tire fort. Je redresse la tête, cherche à fuir la douleur, il glisse la main derrière mon crâne et m’attire pour m’embrasser. Ses lèvres sont très sèches, elles accrochent les miennes. Puis il me laisse reposer la tête sur son cœur.

\- Tu n’aimes pas mon prénom ?

\- Si. Il te va bien.

Il rit tout bas, léger. Je caresse ses cheveux qui commencent à repousser redessine la forme de son oreille et joue avec ses piercings, les fait tourner sur eux-mêmes. Tu fais tout le temps ça, il murmure. Pas avec celui de ta langue, je dis, il tire, on s’embrasse, on rit quand j’essaye de faire bouger son piercing avec ma langue, on rit jusqu’à avoir mal au ventre, et je reprends mon histoire.

\- J’avais envie de toi. Je te regardais vivre, pendant les premières semaines, je te regardais tout le temps à la dérobée, je me répétais que c’était sans importance mais j’avais envie de toi à chaque fois que je croisais ton regard.

\- Et après ?

Je referme mes deux bras autour de lui, l’enlace. Et après tout a changé. Après j’ai vu plus loin que ta surface et je t’ai aimé, pas pour ton insolence mais pour ta réalité, pas dans le ventre mais plus haut. Plus profond. Sans prévenir ni comprendre, perdu dans le noir et quand je te vois ça fait de la lumière, je me demande comment j’ai pu ne pas me rendre compte avant, comment j’ai pu douter alors que je suis là à te serrer dans mes bras et plus rien n’a de sens, plus rien d’autre nulle part il n’y a que toi, tu ne m’aveugles pas tu me rends la vue, j’ai envie d’aller me noyer en toi et de ne plus sortir, d’être dans tes courants froids, dans ton silence.

\- Après, je t’ai parlé.

Il redresse la tête, lentement. J’observe la forme parfaite de son crâne, son front lisse, ses cils translucides, ses yeux sans fonds. On se regarde sans rien avoir besoin de dire, sans pouvoir détourner le regard. Je pourrais te regarder pendant des heures, ne jamais cesser. Avant ce soir, je ne savais pas.

-

Et puis le reste, ce sont des instantanés. Numéros échangés, le H majuscule qui devient mon nom dans son répertoire, le L identique dans le mien. Les heures dans mon lit, les silences, les lectures les baisers les envies. Le soleil de novembre, insensé, radieux, les orages.

S’embrasser sous la pluie, corps à corps les pieds dans la boue, sous les frondaisons dégoulinantes, parfois j’ai envie de te faire mal, d’enfoncer les ongles, les dents, de te secouer sur moi, de te faire serrer les mâchoires et crier un peu. Mon amour, mon amour, regarde-nous nous mêler à la pluie, regarde nous couler sur les trottoirs.

Les questions innocentes qui déclenchent des tempêtes.

\- Bien sûr que j’ai déjà couché avec une fille, tu me prends pour un pédé ou quoi ?

Il se fige avant moi, sur le dernier mot qui meurt sur ses lèvres. Il me jette un coup d’œil rapide, détourne la tête, regarde à nouveau sa bande dessinée sans la lire. Je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre mais surtout, je vois des rubans s’entortiller dans sa tête, tirer, tirer à faire sauter les rouages. Il me regarde à nouveau. Cherche ses mots.

\- J’voulais pas… Dire que…

Il y a quelques mois, est ce qu’il aurait même sûr que ça ne se dit pas ? Je n’arrive pas à le regarder, je fixe le sol et il tique. J’entends le claquement de sa bande dessiné qu’il referme.

\- Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Etre aussi fragile.

Lèvres serrées, cette expression à nouveau, le remord buté de ceux qui ne veulent pas demander pardon. Il pose la bande dessinée à côté de lui, sur mon lit. S’assoit. Les mains rangées de chaque côté des hanches, la lumière dans ses cheveux blonds coupés à ras.

\- Il faut que tu te blindes, contre les gens et les mots, les cons comme moi et les autres. Faut pas qu’on puisse te faire mal aussi facilement. Sinon on le fera, tout le monde le fera.

Je regarde à nouveau le sol, encore plus fixe. Moins de tristesse, plus de colère. C’est de ma faute ? Si les gens se comportent autant comme de parfaits connards, s’ils n’en ont rien à faire de rien à m’en donner mal au cœur, c’est ma faute, c’est parce que je suis faible ?

\- Mais t’arrête, oui ?

\- Mais j’arrête quoi ?

Je me sens comme un gamin geignard, je déteste ça. Je déteste quand il se lève, quand il se plante face à moi, quand il gâche tout parce qu’il a bien plus peur que moi. Et je me déteste parce que quand je le regarde, debout devant moi, il a le visage lisse de ses seize ans, les yeux comme des fleurs qui éclosent, les mains qui cherchent les miennes agrippées au bord de la table et je suis vieux, minable, malsain.

Il murmure :

\- D’être triste.

Il est contre moi, il appuie son visage sur ma clavicule, les mains tenant les miennes. Il ne dit rien. Je suis submergé de trucs que je ne comprends pas, le champ de force autour de lui et l’odeur sur sa nuque et derrière ses oreilles. J’ai tout le temps envie de l’embrasser, de l’enfermer dans mon lit et qu’il ne quitte jamais mes bras. Sa joue là ou mon cœur bat, ça appuie assez pour remplir le vide, pour que je n’ai plus l’impression de m’essouffler à vivre.

Ensuite on s’enlace, s’embrasse, s’allonge dans mon lit sans parler, habillés sous la couette. On se serre l’un contre l’autre sans plus rouvrir les yeux ni bouger, juste l’un contre l’autre, le temps que la peur et la tristesse s’en aille.

Le temps d’avoir la force d’être séparés.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
>  J'espère que l'histoire vous plait.  
>  Si vous avez le moindre commentaire, conseil, remarque... Vous pouvez le faire ici ou sur twitter #BAEfic - @handsbruised.  
>  Et... Vous êtes vraiment adorables. Merci pour votre soutien.
> 
> Leo.


	8. Chapitre Sept : Louis.

_Je voudrais avoir quelqu’un à qui le dire, quelqu’un qui m’écouterait mais qui ?_

_Tous ceux qui m’écoutent savent déjà._

_Je voudrais avoir quelqu’un à qui parler, quelqu’un d’autre,_

_Mais les gens on dirait que je les use,_

_On dirait que passer trop près de moi, ça les épuise._

 

 

Chapitre Sept. Louis.

 

 

Je suis allongé sur le ventre, nu, la tête appuyée dans l’oreiller de Harry, dans sa chambre. On partage moins de nuits, au pensionnat, Liam veille au grain. Quelques heures en plein milieu, plus de sommeils entiers. On se retrouve le week-end, dans son appartement parisien. On fait l’amour et on ne fait rien. Parfois la nuit, je me lève pour aller dormir dans le salon, là où il y a la vue. Je me couche au bas d’une fenêtre, je plonge dans le ciel et le vide à la fois.

Harry caresse mes fesses avec ses mains, mon dos, il embrasse ma colonne vertébrale, ma nuque et mes épaules. Mais il est ailleurs. Dans l’attente, dans le texte que je tiens, il est dans ses mots que je lis à haute voix. Ses mots à lui, ses mots qui ne parlent que de moi, d’étoiles et de mes yeux, sans oser le dire vraiment. Il fait semblant de rien, il embrasse mes fesses, mes cuisses, quelque part il aimerait que je jette son carnet en l’air, que je me laisse aller à ses bras. Que je ne lui accorde pas trop d’importance,

Que je ne sois pas si intense.

Je remonte les pages de son carnet parce qu’il regarde ailleurs, parce qu’il n’osera rien me dire. Je cherche mon prénom au fil des pages, mes yeux gribouillés dans la marge. Je cherche son regard, ce qu’il voit quand il n’y a que moi. Je cherche mon reflet, j’adresse une prière muette à tout ce que tu es. Si tu m’aimes, alors…

Fais-moi vivre plus, fais-moi effleurer la naissance des vagues, la première goutte de pluie, l’essence même de l’univers, fais-moi connaitre l’absolu, comme la lumière de ton âme dans une perle de nacre,

Comme une seule rose, absolument parfaite.

\- Tu aimes ?

Le carnet a ta chaleur, ton odeur. Je sais que tu dors avec. Je le referme, le pose sur les draps et ma tête par-dessus, comme un oreiller. Je frisonne, tu viens contre moi, tires la couverture sur nous. Quand ton visage est contre le mien, je murmure :

\- Quand je te lis, je sens ta respiration au-dessus des mots. Jusque dans mon ventre.

Tu as la couleur de ma rose parfaite. Tu te caches contre mon torse mince. Tu irradies, tu pleures ce que je ne sais pas laisser échapper. Tu ne dis rien.

Tu habites mes silences.

-

 Je rentre. Dimanche matin tôt, les yeux pas encore ouverts dans le RER, après m’être arraché à ses bras. Ma tête est lourde, je la cache dans mes coudes. Je le quitte à peine, j’ai passé toute l’après-midi et la soirée chez lui, toute la nuit contre lui, je n’ai rien fait que le regarder, le respirer et le toucher et…

C’est comme s’il ne laissait pas de trace. Qu’il coulait hors de moi, que je ne me souvenais pas. Rempli de lui à en m’en rendre malade, encore incapable de penser seul, j’ai l’impression d’être sur le point de mourir de solitude.

Sylvain, Dylan, Jonathan, les autres, tous identiques, des visages blancs sans barbe ni cheveux, chaussures montantes et bombers satinés, les yeux couleur d’acier mouillé de pluie, je sombre au milieu d’eux, je disparais dans la masse, j’essaye de glisser au sol et de ramper hors du groupe, de m’enfuir.

Je n’y arrive pas. Je ne suis qu’un nombre dans les rangs. Les élections sont dans six mois, ils abordent tous un badge représentant une vague bleue marine. Je le regarde, accroché sur ma propre veste, au niveau du cœur. J’ai envie de l’avaler et que la broche me perfore au hasard, poumons et cœur, que ça gicle de partout sans sortir de moi.

Je manifeste la tête basse, les mains au fond des poches et quand on me demande pourquoi je n’ai plus d’entrain, je dis que c’est mon père, il ne le dit pas mais il ne va pas bien, il m’inquiète.

Il faut être con pour mentir dans un groupe aussi restreint, familial, entrecroisé. Mais je suis con, voilà.

Aurore me garde une après-midi entière dans son bureau. Elle attend que je me réchauffe, que je me détente ou m’effondre. Je ne dis rien. Elle est triste, je voudrais la prendre dans mes bras et lui dire, je sais, je suis triste aussi, mais il n’y a rien à faire. Ça va aller. Et puis quand je sors de son bureau, quand le couvre-feu est passé, quand Liam s’endort et que je peux sortir, je traverse les couloirs pour aller quelque part ou je respire mieux,

Harry m’attend dans sa chambre. Allongé sur le lit avec un roman ou son carnet. Il attend que je me glisse hors du dortoir, pieds nus dans le couloir, que je vienne allumer sa chambre comme un soleil. Que je me glisse dans ses draps, me fonde dans ses bras, qu’il puisse tracer ses mots sur ma peau. Il me voit comme une toile blanche, tâchée ici et là. Il ne voit pas à quel point je suis dense, à quel point je suis moi.

Quand je suis dans ses bras j’oublie tout. Qui je suis, ce que je veux, le poids de mon corps et de ma terreur. Je le regarde m’aimer et j’exulte. Je deviens l’animal sauvage sur lequel il fixe ses yeux d’observateur.

Mais je me sens abandonné dès qu’il détourne les yeux de moi. Je me meurs de solitude, comme on se meurt de soif le dos contre le puit, incapable de saisir la corde.

Je me rends compte que je n’arrive toujours pas à respirer.

-

Il ne répond jamais assez vite à mes messages, il ne comprend pas ce qu’il y a derrière les mots. Je le vois comme une montagne immense couronnée de soleil, j’ai dans le ventre des pierres de sa base. Je le regarde vivre, fasciné jusqu’à l’énervement, quand il me parle j’ai du mal à répondre, les mots collent à l’intérieur de mes joues et refusent de sortir. Je me renferme, sors en explosant dès qu’il n’y a plus que nous. Je suis épuisé tout le temps.

Je me noie.

Et plus je m’agrippe à lui, plus ça me brule dans le ventre plus son regard devient étrange, hésitant, il regarde ailleurs, ma bouche et mes épaules, il évite mes yeux, il ferme les siens. Il a peur.

Je suis bousculé, je suis ravagé, ça hurle en moi. Je me dis, je ne savais pas et comment j’aurais pu savoir, qu’aimer ça pouvait rendre fou pour rien, une pierre qui ricoche et des gerbes d’eau inconcevables. Je ne savais pas, je ne voulais pas savoir, maintenant j’ai mal au cœur et qu’est-ce que j’ai peur.

Les jours passent et s’effacent comme la neige sur le sol, elle tombe un jour, un autre, elle ne tient pas même pas le temps de faire un tapis blanc, elle devient tout de suite translucide et moi avec.

Je ne fous plus rien, quand je rejoins Harry parfois je l’agrippe au col et je le regarde, je le dévore de regards brouillés, humides et sales, je le fixe à en avoir mal, regarde-moi, regarde-moi, laisse-moi voir tout ce que t’as en toi.

Tu ne m’aimes pas, tu pourrais me le dire cent fois que je n’y croirais pas et toi, tu ne l’as pas dit une fois.

Alors je joue à des jeux idiots. Comme un enfant qui éviterait les traits du trottoir, qui arracherait les pétales d’une marguerite, comme quelqu’un qui voudrait savoir mais aurait peur d’une réponse définitive, inaltérable. Je joue à inscrire dans ma tête des sentences contre lesquelles tu ne peux rien, des mots définitifs qui devraient t’écraser mais qui ne touchent que moi. Je joue à t’appartenir et à me dire que tu ne veux pas de moi.

Je joue à avoir mal au cœur parce qu’une douleur imposée, je peux la contrôler.

Je ne sers qu’à réchauffer tes doigts. Te dire que tu n’es pas seul, que tu ne meurs pas.

Moi ou un autre

Il y en aura d’autres

Pas aussi lumineux que moi.

Si je pouvais n’être que lumière, tu ne te séparerais jamais de moi.

Je comble ta solitude, tu remplis la mienne. Tu ne me vois pas vraiment, tu t’accroches seulement à mes pas pour survivre. S’il le faut, tu me noieras. Tu me remplaceras.

Tu me garderas sans jamais me laisser libre.

Ou es-tu les nuits vides ?

Mon amour, je te vois

Trop bien.

J’ai besoin de toi, J’AI BESOIN DE TOI.

Je bois assis sur un autre muret. Seul.

\- LOUIS !

Je panique, balance la bouteille, elle plonge directement dans le ruisseau et se casse. Fais chier. Je l’avais à peine commencée. Je rentre la tête dans les épaules, Brutus hurle depuis le jardin. Mon père l’a laissé sortir, ça veut dire que j’ai intérêt à me ramener. Ou à courir vite. La seule façon d’échapper au bouledogue de mon père, c’est de grimper dans un arbre et de se faire oublier un moment. Ou de le laisser mordre, à la limite. De se dire que ça lui suffira.

Je descends du muret.

\- J’ARRIVE.

\- DEPECHE TOI !

Je traverse la route, les mains dans les poches. Je n’ai même pas eu cinq minutes de paix. Je voulais appeler Harry, je voulais entendre sa voix et qu’il me rassure. Je voulais l’appeler, je ne sais pas s’il aurait décroché mais peut-être, peut-être qu’il aurait pu, peu importe, me lire un de ces poèmes qui me gêne ou des mots presque d’amour, des mots rassurants pour un petit moment.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi c’est devenu aussi horrible, ici. Si ça a vraiment changé, ou si c’est seulement en comparaison de ce que j’ai au foyer, de ce que j’ai avec lui maintenant.

Si c’est moi qui ai changé.

\- Met la table.

Je mets la table. Je ne sais pas à quoi ça sert, on ne mange jamais à table. Mais j’obéis quand même. C’est toujours plus simple d’obéir à mon père, surtout quand son crétin de bouledogue me bave dans les pattes.

\- On mange quoi ?

Il m’ignore. Il est en train d’ouvrir une bière sur le rebord du plan de travail. Avec un peu de chance, il n’a pas entendu ma question stupide.

\- Cuisine, et t’auras pas besoin de poser des questions stupides.

Raté.

Je termine de mettre la table, le four sonne. Mon père sort un gratin à je ne sais pas quoi, se brule le pouce par le trou du gant de four et lâche le plat sur la table. Et moi je parle, c’est fou pourtant, on a beau t’apprendre, te répéter, d’ici te taire et là parler, à mots couverts, on a beau t’apprendre à te protéger, tu continues à déconner et tu parles quand tu ne devrais pas.

\- Met un dessous de plat…

\- Ta gueule.

C’est un genre de maladie, j’imagine. Un besoin de se mettre en danger pour rien. Peut pas m’en empêcher. Mon père sert des platées de son gratin. De la brandade de morue, dégoulinante de crème et de gruyère râpé. J’adore ça.

\- J’adore ça.

\- Je sais.

\- Merci.

Il hoche la tête, s’assois et commence à manger. J’imagine que c’est sa façon à lui de faire un effort. D’essayer ce « truc de famille » auquel il « comprend rien ». Ce n’est pas parce que ma mère est pas là qu’il doit la remplacer, cette « pute sans honneur qui a abandonné son fils » pour fuir tes coups ta rage pour survivre.

Les enfants aiment leurs parents de façon inconditionnelle. Mais ce n’est pas aussi réciproque qu’on le pense. Ma mère, elle a privilégié sa survie à la mienne, et je la comprends. Mon père, c’est juste un gros con. Et moi, je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour avoir des enfants, ou seulement des accidents dont je me tiendrais loin, il ne faut pas connaitre le mal pour penser que le vide, c’est pire.

Le gratin n’est pas mauvais, mon père l’a fait lui-même. Je lui dis que c’est bon, il sourit mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Invariablement, il se lève avant la moitié de son assiette pour aller manger devant la télé.

\- T’as fait tes devoirs ?

\- Oui.

Non, plus depuis un moment. Mais bon.

\- Et tu as passé une bonne semaine ?

\- C’était bien. Mercredi, on est allés au musée de la Résistance. J’ai bien aimé.

Ça fait bouger quelque chose sur le visage de mon père. Genre, début de sourire. Mon grand-père était dans la résistance, il avait son propre réseau. Mon père aime bien parler de lui. Il raconte comme si je ne savais pas.

\- Ton grand-père…

Mon téléphone sonne. Merde. J’ai oublié de le remettre en silencieux. Je l’arrête mais c’est trop tard, mon père est déjà fou furieux. Il tape du poing sur la table, me traite de tapette quand je dis que je suis désolé. Il va finir son repas devant la télévision. Il voulait juste une excuse, au fond.

Je n’ose pas m’éclipser. Retourner dehors, fumer une cigarette et répondre au téléphone, si c’est quelqu’un que j’aime bien. A la place je range, fais toute la vaisselle. Mais j’ai beau nettoyer tout le temps cet endroit reste crade. La poussière est poisseuse, elle recouvre tout. Je déteste ma chambre, l’odeur de mes draps. La machine à laver est cassée. Je voudrais des draps blancs, amidonnés. Je ne suis même pas sûr de ce que ça veut dire, je voudrais juste qu’ils soient propres, qu’ils sentent la lavande, comme ceux du foyer quand on vient de les changer. Une odeur humide et chaude, je mets tout mon visage dedans quand j’aide à les sortir de la machine pour les passer au sèche-linge.

La lavande. L’odeur de la lessive de Harry, aussi, l’odeur sur ses vêtements. L’odeur de son lit mêlée à son odeur a lui sur l’oreiller, celle de son shampoing et de sa peau.

Ses bras comme couverture, son cœur pour oreiller. J’espère que c’est lui qui appelait. Il ne laisse pas de messages, jamais. Il doit avoir peur que quelqu’un tombe dessus, ou je ne sais pas. Il m’envoie des sms, pourtant. Peut-être qu’il a peur de sa propre voix, des silences du répondeur, des hésitations et de tout ce qui pourrait transparaitre, qu’on ne contrôle pas.

Mais la porte ne ferme pas à clef et je n’ai pas le droit de sortir à cette heure. Je ne peux vraiment pas lui téléphoner. Il va encore me faire la tête, lundi soir, il va demander pourquoi je ne pense pas à lui, sans le dire vraiment, seulement avec ses regards. Il va se sentir abandonné alors que je passe tout mon week-end à penser à lui, à me languir de sa voix, il ne peut pas comprendre que j’ai besoin de noir et blanc, tout ou rien. Qu’ici, c’est rien.

Je déteste tellement ma vie, ça me rend dingue. Je ne peux rien faire.

Je prends mon oreiller dans mes bras, respire son odeur. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne sent pas bon, c’est qu’il sent chez moi. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que chez moi soi une odeur rassurante.

Fais chier.

J’envoie « Tu me manques » à Harry. Et puis parce que j’ai peur qu’il me fasse un reproche, si je te manque pourquoi tu n’appelles pas, ne réponds pas, n’est pas près de moi, est ce que je te manque vraiment ou est-ce que tu dis ça comme ça, pour être gentil ou je ne sais quoi ? Ça me rendrait encore plus triste que je ne le suis alors j’éteins mon téléphone, la lumière et je vais me coucher.

Mais je n’arrête pas de penser à lui.

-

Samedi d’hiver, réveil gris perle. Mon portable presque déchargé sur la table de nuit de Harry. Six appels en absence de Jonathan, un de Sylvain qui devrait me terroriser mais qui ne me donne qu’un mauvais gout dans la bouche, sang et poussière. Qu’est-ce que ça peut faire.

On regarde des dystopie blottis sous la couette. Contre-utopie, dystopie Utopique ; Quand on a pris une méthode extrême pour rendre le monde meilleur et que finalement, on a tout rendu pire. Hunger Games, 1984, La servante écarlate, le meilleur des mondes, La liste de Schindler. Des reportages sur Donal Trump.

On boit du chocolat chaud très épais que Harry fait avec de la crème et du vrai chocolat en tablettes. Je suis assis entre ses genoux, le dos appuyé contre son torse. On regarde des vidéos sur YouTube, on les laisse défiler sans les interrompre. Je n’ouvre même pas les yeux, je dors encore. Je n’arrive pas à enlever le mauvais gout dans ma bouche, je détourne la tête quand Harry veut m’embrasser. Je me demande quelle sera ma punition, et si je parviendrais à m’échapper. Je me sens comme June dans La servante écarlate, je me dis qu’avec son nom, elle devrait prendre garde chaque année et avoir peur, se demander si elle passera l’hiver. C’est ce que je me demande, moi.

\- Qu’est ce qui ne va pas ?

\- Qu’est ce qui va ?

Mes cheveux repoussent, il les soulève sur ma nuque pour embrasser ma peau. Il m’enlace, il est tiède, rassurant mais rien ne peut me protéger, pas de la terreur sourde, pas de la noyade en moi-même, pas des armes des autres. Tout ce qu’il peut faire avec ses bras autour de moi, c’est me protéger du froid.

\- Je suis là,

Il murmure. J’agrippe ses coudes, je le fais serrer plus fort. Je suis malheureux, j’ai le ventre rempli de ciment, les yeux lourds. Déjà douze heures qu’on est dans ce lit et j’ai toujours autant sommeil.

\- Parle-moi…

Il me serre à me faire mal, un instant, à me retirer l’air des poumons et je soupire. Il dit :

\- Non, toi. Parle-moi, toi. Tu sais tout de moi, je t’ai raconté toute ma famille, toute ma vie d’avant toi et d’après, mais toi tu ne m’as rien dit.

\- T’as lu mon dossier.

\- Mais ça n’a rien à voir. Je sais que ton père est un sale con, ta scolarité un bordel sans nom. Mais toi. Pas les pierres au fond de ton âme, toi, le toi normal et simple et vrai, celui qui est dans mon lit, celui qui respire et qui pense, fais-le parler.

Je ne comprends rien à ce qu’il me dit, c’est trop compliqué. Je soupire. J’hésite. Je me tourne, lui fais face sans quitter ses bras, les miens autour de son cou, et nos hanches et nos cuisses et nos corps tièdes et lourd de sommeil et d’amour.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Il secoue la tête, ça veut dire je ne veux pas le faire comme ça, je ne veux pas te poser de questions, je veux que tu te livres, que tu me dises, ce que tu penses, ce que tu veux me donner qui t’appartient.

\- J’avais un petit frère, je dis. Je crois que j’avais un petit frère.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Je ne me rappelle pas d’en avoir eu un. Mais mon père dit que j’avais un petit frère, que ma mère est partie avec, quand j’étais encore tout petit. Quand il est né, j’avais peut-être un ou deux ans, pas plus, ou peut-être plus mais je m’en rappellerais, non ? J’étais petit, ma mère est partie avec mon petit frère, c’est ce que mon père a dit.

\- Comment il s’appelait ?

\- Je n’en sais rien. Je ne sais même pas si c’est vrai.

\- Ton père t’a dit que t’avais un petit frère mais il ne t’a pas dit son nom ?

\- Il m’a dit toute mon enfance que ma mère était une pute et que les putes n’avaient pas de prénom, alors…

\- Tu ne connais pas le prénom de ta mère ?

\- Bien sûr que si.

Je le repousse un peu, je me couche de mon côté. Sa main sur ma hanche. J’entends sa voix avant qu’il ne prononce les mots, un bredouillement gêné, je le coupe.

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’en parler.

\- Mais c’est toi qui…

\- Tu voulais que je parle. Moi j’avais pas envie.

Silence. Sa main toujours, puis sa bouche sur mon épaule, ses cheveux contre mon cou. Il dit un mot étouffé, quelque chose qui sonne comme « mon amour » les lèvres presque fermées. Je pleure, ça coule comme un trop plein, il attend, je me remets à parler.

\- Je ne sais pas s’il existe vraiment, mon frère. Je crois que c’est juste une invention de mon père, pour que je pense que ma mère m’a vraiment abandonné, qu’elle m’a laissé moi, qu’elle a pris mon frère mais qu’elle m’a laissé derrière.

Et puis, plus bas comme un secret, nos mains jointes et moi tirant les siennes entre mes hanches, retire-moi mes secrets avec tes doigts, fais-moi oublier leur poids dès que je les aurais dits, je murmure :

\- Peut-être qu’elle n’est même pas partie, ma mère. Peut-être qu’il l’a tué, et si j’avais un frère…

Je me retourne, il grimpe sur moi, les mots s’embrouillent. Il l’a peut être tué aussi mais c’est pas ça qui sort, je le fixe à l’hypnotiser et je dis :

\- … Il me tuera aussi.

-

Et ça repart. Zéphyr ouragan. Je ne sais jamais ce que je ressens. J’explose de rire aux larmes, j’en veux toujours plus. J’ai l’air fou, complètement fou, je suis mélangé à en avoir envie de vomir.

Je sors un autre soir, un autre dimanche, il gèle mais je suis dehors quand même, j’hésite à l’appeler, juste pour lui dire je pense à toi à ton corps tes mains tes fesses la peau de tes cuisses tes chevilles dans mes mains tes cheveux entre mes doigts.

J’appelle, j’écoute une sonnerie, deux, on me hèle de l’autre côté de la route et je lâche tout, panique. Mais quand je regarde, c’est seulement Jonathan. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste en jean, un sourire hésitant sur le visage. On se parle moins, ces temps-ci. J’ai plus le temps. Ni l’envie. Il me gêne un peu, je ne sais pas comment réagir face à lui et en même temps, j’aimerais bien… Lui parler.

\- Salut.

\- Salut. Je peux m’asseoir ?

Je hoche la tête, il se pose à côté de moi, les mains toujours dans les poches. Il est en jean, pas en jogging. Il a quelque chose de différent. Il tripote un caillou entre ses doigts un moment, puis il le jette dans le ruisseau.

\- Zéro ricochets, je dis.

Il rit tout bas. Il demande :

\- Ça va ?

\- Ouais.

\- Je passais dans le coin…

Menteur.

\- Tu veux aller faire un tour ?

Je pense à Harry, à l’appel en absence qui ne mènera nulle part. Je pense aux bois sombres et à mon esprit qui s’est perdu.

\- Au blockhaus ?

\- Si tu veux. J’ai à boire.

Il tapote sa veste, j’entends le bruit de la bouteille, les 25cl de supermarché.

\- Je peux dormir chez toi après ?

Il sourit d’un côté seulement, hoche la tête. Je vais prévenir mon père, quelques minutes après on marche sur le chemin qui s’enfonce dans la forêt. Celui où l’on courre d’habitude. On s’échange la bouteille en parlant à mi-voix. Whisky. Ça monte vite.

\- T’es sûr qu’il n’y aura personne au blockaus ?

\- Non, je n’en sais rien. Il y aura peut-être Dylan et une meuf.

\- Dylan ramène des meufs là-bas ? C’est glauque.

\- On y va aussi, pourtant.

\- Pas pour baiser !

Et puis le silence, celui qui lèche les bords comme une vague, celui qu’on a provoqué. Je veux parler de ça, de toi, de nous, de ce baiser d’il y a des mois, de tes messages tard le soir, je veux parler de qu’est-ce que tu fous avec des gens qui détestent les mecs comme toi et moi, et est-ce qu’on ne pourrait pas s’enfuir ?

On se regarde, je lui prends la bouteille pour me donner une contenance mais j’en ai déjà trop bu, le goulot rate ma bouche, j’en ai qui coule sur le menton et je ne sais pas pourquoi je recule, Jonathan avance vers moi et c’est comme si je le menais hors du chemin et de la lumière de la lune, jusqu’à avoir mon dos contre un arbre, ses mains sur mes épaules, son souffle qui sent le whisky, qui murmure « Louis… » d’une voix pas naturelle, comme quelqu’un qui pense que c’est comme ça qu’il faut faire.

Il m’embrasse.

Caresse mon piercing avec sa langue, le fais entrechoquer avec le sien. Le bruit du métal me fait me sentir faible. Il passe ses mains sous ma veste, me caresse sur mon jean. Je lui rends son baiser, bande sous ses doigts. Il frotte plus fort, sa cuisse entre les miennes, une main sur ma nuque. Ce n’est pas comme avec Harry, ce n’est pas BON pareil mais c’est là quand même, bon quand même.

Il déboutonne mon jean, me tient à travers mon caleçon. Je tiens la bouteille par le goulot, elle tape contre l’arbre. Il cesse de m’embrasser, il me regarde en me caressant. J’ai le visage en feu.

\- Tu veux aller dans le blockaus ?

\- Ch’ais pas…

Sous mon caleçon. Ses mains sont rudes, moi j’suis tout mou ou à demi, ça vient pas, j’ai peur, j’ai envie de lui parler mais je ne sais pas comment. Il s’appuie contre moi, murmure contre mon oreille :

\- J’ai très envie de te tailler une pipe…

Je ne dis rien. Je ne sais pas si j’en ai envie. Je ne sais plus rien, c’est le bordel. Je n’arrive pas à cerner clairement les répercussions. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il veut, je ne sais pas ce que je ressens pour lui, je ne l’aime pas mais le reste, qu’est-ce qu’il y a d’autre à part cette absence d’amour, est-ce qu’il y a du dégout dans la tendresse, est-ce que j’ai peur de lui, confiance en lui, tout à la fois ?

Il caresse mon visage, puis prend ma main et m’entraine. Le blockhaus est vide, il y a un matelas crade dans le coin. Il y étale sa veste, comme si ça pouvait suffire.

\- Tu vas la salir…

Il s’assois sans répondre, me tends la main. Je m’assois à ses côtés. Puis la main entre mes jambes, il me pousse, on s’allonge, on s’embrasse, on se caresse comme des ados qui découvrent à peine.

C’est ce qu’on est.

Je n’aime pas le gout de sa bouche, mais j’aime sentir son piercing contre le mien. Il porte des bagues, ses ongles sont longs, il me griffe et me tiraille à chaque aller-retour, c’est bon comme l’air froid contre ma peau brulante, c’est excitant comme l’odeur doucereuse des feuilles mortes, c’est mal, sale, ça fait tellement de bien à cette chose noire et grouillante au fond de moi.

Puis il repousse mes mains de lui, grimpe sur moi, soulève mon tee-shirt pour embrasser mon ventre. Je réchauffe mes mains contre son crâne lisse, il descend, m’effleure avec ses lèvres.

\- Jonathan ?

Il faut que je lui demande. Il faut qu’on en parle, qu’on mette un plan au point. A deux on peut s’en sortir, se dégager de ce bordel et survivre.

Je cherche les mots mais ils ne viennent pas. Il a sa langue sur moi, et ses lèvres qui embrassent ma peau, et ses mains qui effleurent, il est tendre à pleuvoir sur les pierres dans mon ventre, à me foutre des larmes aux coins des yeux, à faire sortir les mots que je pense pour un autre.

\- Tu m’aimes, dis ?

Il s’arrête. Hésite, remonte un peu, prend le relais avec sa main. M’embrasse les lèvres mouillées.

\- Ouais.

Redescend, recommence, je voudrais qu’il ait des cheveux pour que je puisse tirer dessus. Je frémis, j’ai le dos en sueur, je pense à tellement de choses qu’elles font du brouillard dans ma tête, des mots qui s’écrivent les uns sur les autres, le stylo laisse des rainures noires sur le table, je n’arrive pas respirer correctement.

Quand il remonte, crache par terre et s’essuie la bouche contre sa manche, je suis couvert de sueurs froides. Je ne sais plus ce que je fais là, je ne sais pas comment lui dire, non, c’est pas ça, ce que je voulais c’est pas ça. Il s’agenouille au-dessus de moi, défait sa braguette. Je dis :

\- Alors il faut qu’on s’enfuie. On ne peut pas rester avec eux. C’est dangereux.

Il y a déjà pensé, il n’entend pas mes mots comme une trahison mais comme un reflet de ses propres pensées. Il hoche la tête lentement, puis caresse ma mâchoire. Avec son autre main, il descend son caleçon, dans l’ouverture de sa braguette. Son sexe est long et fin, très blanc. Je sens l’odeur du savon, je me dis qu’il avait prévu le coup, qu’il est venu chez moi ce soir en sachant que ça arriverait. Je me dis que ça aurait pu se passer autrement, mais que je ne suis pas sûr que ça aurait pu être évité. D’une façon ou d’une autre. Il me sourit.

\- On va s’enfuir. Tous les deux.

Alors je fais ce qu’il attend de moi. Je lui rends la pareille, en silence, comme une acceptation, comme un pacte signé à la salive. Dans ma tête, les mots qui s’empilaient se réduisent en poussière. Il n’y a plus que le bois dessous, avec les marques, les éraflures de pensées. Il n’y a plus que moi tout seul qui répète ce qu’il connait. Qui choisit la vie dégueulasse plutôt que la mort et le silence.

Je ferme les yeux pour ne pas voir.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu.  
>  J'espère que l'histoire vous plait.  
>  Si vous avez le moindre commentaire, conseil, remarque... Vous pouvez le faire ici ou sur twitter #BAEfic - @handsbruised.  
>  Et... Vous êtes vraiment adorables. Merci pour votre soutien.
> 
> Leo.


	9. Chapitre Huit : Harry.

 

_Je vais faire silence un moment, je crois._

_Ne pas m’approcher trop près des rails du RER._

_Je vais essayer de ne pas penser, de me mettre dans un coin et de ne pas penser à l’Ours Blanc._

_De ne plus penser à rien._

 

 

Chapitre Huit : Harry.

 

 

C’est un matin d’hiver, un de ceux que l’on passe au foyer, alors que les cours sont finis mais avant qu’ils rentrent chez eux pour fêter Noël. Il n’y plus trop d’enfants, seulement ceux pour qui c’est plus compliqué, ceux à qui ont à proposer des cours supplémentaires, de l’aide sous une forme ou une autre. Liam est rentré chez lui, les horaires ont changé. Il est neuf heures.

 Je me réveille enveloppé dans l’odeur de Louis, le visage contre son dos, un bras autour de sa taille. Il a une odeur marquante et difficile à définir, sucrée et amère à la fois. Il sent les fruits trop murs, éclatants. La pèche sirupeuse, les noyaux de cerises, une poignée de litchis que l’on aurait laissé longtemps au soleil et dans le jus serait devenu légèrement acide.

Il se réveille quand je me réveille, le sommeil léger de qui n’a pas confiance en la nuit. Il me fait toujours penser à un animal dans sa façon de bouger, quelque part entre une biche aux aguets, prête à s’enfuir et un félin, un guépard, prêt à bondir. Fragile et dangereux.

Il se retourne et m’enlace, pas tout fait là. Je respire l’odeur plus musquée de son torse, les gouttes de sueur éparses qui descendent le long de son sternum jusqu’à son nombril, il fait trop chaud sous la couverture. Il a ce corps parfait qu’ils ont tous, je les regarde quand ils font du foot torses nus dans le gymnase, l’air est froid mais ils le réchauffent vite, les torses-nus contre les habillés, quand on n’a pas de maillots. Toutes ces peaux sans défauts, ces muscles à peine dessinés, ventres fermes et omoplates puissantes, avec ces trop pleins de chair ici et là, graisse de bébé pas encore partie qui se bat avec les poils noirs qui éclosent, autour des tétons et sous le nombril.

Parfois je me dis que je suis une horrible personne.

Puis Louis arrive en courant à côté de moi, attrape sa bouteille d’eau. Les gouttes qui coulent dans son cou et sur son torse me rendent dingue, quand il me fait un clin d’œil je sors surveiller ceux qui préfèrent s’ébattre dehors. Dans mon carnet, j’écris des poèmes sur sa peau et je lui lis, le soir, quand il se glisse dans ma chambre après extinction des feux.

Je t’aime, il répond, quand je lui que je suis une horrible personne. Je t’aime tellement, j’ai cessé d’avoir conscience du reste il y a longtemps. Et moi j’ai honte d’aimer tant son corps, de ne pas être ceux qui ne voit que les âmes, j’ai honte mais qu’est-ce que j’y peux.

-

Noël. On se voit la veille du réveillon, j’ai un cadeau pour lui caché dans mon placard, je ne sais pas encore comment lui donner. Il arrive bien habillé, en jean plutôt qu’en jogging, les cheveux rasés de près, les joues roses de froid. Je passe la main sur son crâne, le duvet caresse ma paume. Il m’embrasse dans l’encadrement de la porte, ses mains glacées dans mon cou.

\- Je voulais te proposer de sortir, mais… Entre te réchauffer d’abord ?

Je le déshabille à demi dans le salon, il passe ses mains sur moi, elles sont si froides que je l’emmène dans la salle de bains les réchauffer sous l’eau. De là mon lit est très proche, on se bouscule vers la couette, on s’enroule dedans, on fait l’amour juste pour être pressé l’un contre l’autre, pour avoir chaud. Pour l’entendre dire, la tête sur mon dos quand c’est fini : « J’suis réchauffé, là… »

Tu m’étonnes. Je ris tout bas, il se blottit, enroulé sur lui-même et autour de moi à la fois. Je le dégage un peu.

\- On sort ?

\- Si tu veux.

On sort. J’enroule ses épaules dans un pashmina, il caresse le tissu du bout des doigts. Dans la rue je ne sais pas lequel cherche la main de l’autre mais quand elles s’agrippent, on se regarde fort, je crois que mes joues sont roses comme les siennes.

On se balade. Vers la rue Mouffetard, il y a un marché de Noël. Un stand de vin chaud, on se lâche les mains pour les bruler autour de gobelets en carton. On essaye des serre-têtes de noël, avec bois de rennes, clochettes et nœuds rouges. On rit, on cherche du regard un gui sous lequel s’embrasser. Comme si tout était sous un filtre, une coloration après-coup, comme si on se voyait avec des effets de Noël dans les coins de l’image. C’est faux, c’est que l’emballage, papier glacé rouge et vert, je tire sur le bolduc jusqu’à que tout se déballe, jusqu’à qu’on parte, qu’on se retrouve à l’étage d’un Starbucks, lui assis nous gardant deux places, moi marchant jusqu’à lui avec mon plateau, observant son air quand il ne sait pas que je le regarde, ses paupières lourdes, ses lèvres sèches, ses épaules basses. Et quand je pose le plateau, après quelques minutes, quand il prend le bord de la serviette en papier entre ses doigts et la déchire en petits morceaux.

\- Je voudrais…

Il attend que je repose mon gobelet, me regarde puis ailleurs. Il a peur de quelque chose. On n’était pas si loin d’ici, le soir ou ils m’ont agressé. Je ne sais pas s’il y pense, je caresse son bras quand même, ça le fait sourire mais moche, sourire maladroit de convenance, comme quand on mord dans du chocolat trop amer.

Il n’ajoute rien, je serre son bras entre mes doigts.

\- Tu voudrais quoi ?

\- Partir.

\- Partir ?

\- Ouais. Partir loin de ce qui est en train d’arriver.

\- Qu’est ce qui est en train d’arriver ?

Il a un geste évasif, large, englobant le monde autour de nous avec son bras, puis il le rabat contre lui et sur son visage il y a cette expression, qui dit qu’il se trouve un peu ridicule. Il essaye de repousser ses cheveux en arrières, il vient juste de les couper.

\- Du groupe. Je veux partir du groupe.

\- Ce n’était pas déjà le cas ?

J’ai dû parler d’un ton hautain, il me regarde l’air dur, comme si je me moquais, comme si je ne comprenais rien.

\- Si. C’était déjà le cas. Mais maintenant c’est pire. C’est pire parce qu’elle pourrait gagner pour de vrai et alors ce sera l’Enfer pour nous.

Elle. On ne parle jamais de politique ensemble. On a parlé de son groupe, plusieurs fois, mais ça nous met tous les deux en colère. Moi qu’il puisse avoir quelque chose à faire avec une bande de néo-nazis qui « tabassent de la pédale » quand ça les amuse, lui que je ne « comprenne pas » que malgré tout, ce sont ses amis, sa famille même, et qu’on ne part pas comme ça, on ne dit pas qu’on a changé d’avis, on reste là, on meurt là mais on ne quitte pas les rangs.

Nous. L’Enfer pour nous c’est qui, nous ? Nous deux, ou nous tous la grande confrérie des suceurs de queues ? Depuis quand est-ce qu’il y a le premier, depuis quand est-ce qu’il fait partie du deuxième ?

\- Tu m’écoutes ?

Non. Je suis encore en analyse de tes premiers mots. Je lui prends la main, il regarde nos doigts un moment.

\- Il faut qu’on s’en aille. Avant que ça ne dégénère.

\- Elle ne sera pas élue.

\- Tu n’en sais rien, ça. Et même si elle l’est pas. Elle va faire un score… Tu ne te rends pas compte. De ce qui va arriver, de ce qui est en train d’arriver. De ce qu’ils font, de ce qu’ils veulent que moi, je fasse…

Mais je n’arrive pas à comprendre, non. A me rendre compte. Je suis trop en colère pour ça et même à le voir là qui tremble, je n’y arrive pas. J’ai envie de le secouer, de lui dire qu’il se monte la tête, il peut partir. Il y a des solutions.

\- Tu veux venir vivre chez moi, c’est ça ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu veux t’enfuir. Tu veux venir vivre chez moi ?

Alors il rentre dans une violente colère. Froide et contenue, mais violente quand même. Il éloigne brusquement sa chaise de la table, les poings serrés, il me regarde comme s’il voulait me frapper.

\- Je ne t’ai pas demandé la charité. Et ils savent ou je vais en cours, ça changerait quoi ?

\- Bon…

\- Je peux monter ?

\- Je ne préfère pas.

Il est trop en colère, elle est palpable autour de lui, autour des muscules de ses bras, contre son cœur comme une paroi. Il se frotte la tête pour enlever les flocons de neige qui tombent dessus.

\- S’il te plait.

J’hésite, me balançant d’un pied sur l’autre. Je n’ai pas envie de continuer cette discussion et j’ai pas non plus envie de faire l’amour. Je le dis, tout bas :

\- J’ai pas envie de faire l’amour…

\- Et c’est la seule chose qui t’intéresse ? C’est la seule chose que tu peux faire avec moi ?

Il l’a craché, mais sous sa colère il y a tellement de tristesse et elle est tellement réelle, elle fait tellement écho à la mienne que je me sens presque mieux, juste parce qu’il comprend, il me comprend sans s’en rendre compte. On se regarde longtemps sans rien ajouter, jusqu’à que je dise tout bas :

\- J’ai tout le temps l’impression que les gens sont avec moi pour ça. Pour coucher avec moi.

Silence, le temps qu’il reprenne sa respiration, qu’il redescende très bas, écrasé. Qu’il souffle :

\- Moi aussi.

Je m’approche, il ne dit rien quand je pose les mains sur ses épaules, les remontent croisées sur sa nuque et l’attire à moi. J’embrasse sa tempe, je respire son odeur. Neige, chewing-gum à la menthe, parfum. Il se dégage pour me regarder, il me fixe longtemps, dur, tendre, apeuré, amoureux et moi je dis :

\- Je t’aime.

Je le regrette à l’instant où les mots passent mes lèvres. Ça ne m’a pas échappé, loin de là. Je l’ai tourné et retourné dans ma tête, ça fait presque un mois que j’y pense et depuis le début des vacances que j’essaie de trouver le moment parfait pour le dire. Je ne voulais pas répondre « moi aussi je t’aime », je voulais le dire. Sauf que je regrette, parce qu’il n’a pas le petit tremblement de bonheur dans l’œil que j’attendais. Il a l’air… Je ne sais pas. Tellement vide. Neutre. Comme s’il n’y croyait pas, ne l’attendais plus, que c’était trop tard, que ça ne changeait rien.

Je n’aurais pas dû attendre quoi que ce soit.

Il dit « moi aussi » puis détourne la tête.

Cœur de pierre.

On remonte chez moi, il ne reste pas très longtemps, il doit être chez lui pour le diner. Il s’en va sans avoir souri une seule fois de plus.

Je voudrais écrire très grand sur un mur, une faille entre les pages d’un livre, quelque part ou les mots seraient tombés. Ecrire, « Ils furent heureux ici, longtemps un temps donné un temps plié que personne n’a cherché à reprendre, à s’approprier. Ils furent heureux amoureux l’un l’autre ou les deux » et ce que je n’écrirais pas, ce que je ressentirais mais que je garderais en moi, c’est l’électricité, la lumière et noire, la chaleur et froide, l’impossible tension entre leurs ventres, comme un poing serré tenu là au secret, capable de tout.

Ce poing serré qui appuie sur mon ventre et qui se rappelle à moi en permanence, sans un instant de répit, qui me fait ressentir tout, qui fait battre mon cœur cent-vingt-battements par minute.

Qui m’épuise quand je suis seul, qui m’empêche de me lever de mon lit, ce poids sur mon ventre qui m’étouffe. Je passe mes nuits seul les yeux fixés au plafond, incapable de dormir, ne pensant à rien, les pensées coulant noires dans ma tête et moi refusant d’essayer, d’approcher. A regarder les heures partir, à ne pas le supporter, la façon dont elles s’écoulent et moi qui ne fait rien pour les en empêcher.

Je ne dirais pas d’autre je t’aime. Je ne dirais rien de plus. J’ai mal au ventre, je ne le supporte plus.

Zayn a disparu, Niall aussi, je ne rappelle personne, je n’ai pas le temps. Je suis cet enfoiré habituel qui amoureux, oublie le monde et on lui pardonnera peut-être, s’il se rend compte à temps, on lui fera payer un peu, pas longtemps, s’il demande pardon.

Je ne demanderais pas pardon. Je n’ai pas oublié le monde parce que je suis amoureux.

J’ai oublié de vivre tant je suis malheureux.

Je rentre chez mes parents pour Noël. Je n’arrive pas à sourire. De toute façon on n’est pas très fêtes, chez moi. Niall et Zayn m’envoient des messages de Joyeux Noël, je ne réponds qu’à celui de Zayn, mais pas au suivant. Je rentre vite chez moi, je passe l’après-midi du vingt-cinq à boire et à manger des chocolats au fond de mon lit. Malade. Mal au cœur.

Je revois Louis trois jours plus tard. On ne parle pas du je t’aime, ni de politique, ni de quoi que ce soit. On fait ses devoirs de vacances, on regarde des séries, on baise, on boit et on bouffe. On n’a pas de vraies discussions, j’ai l’impression que ça ne m’est pas arrivé depuis longtemps. On est bien pourtant, on est côte à côte et on rit, quand on regarde des vidéos on est nus, on se caresse les bras, on s’embrasse. On fait ça deux ou trois fois.

Et puis la rentrée. La nouvelle année d’abord, on s’échange des je t’aime bourrés par SMS. Puis le lundi, le soir quand il entre dans ma chambre, baisers lents et silencieux debout contre la porte, soupirs de qui respire mieux.

Mais ça ne tient pas la route. Ça ne reste pas. Allongé sur mon lit, on a tant à se dire mais les mots restent coincés. On a autant envie de hurler l’un que l’autre, mais lui est empoisonné dans son silence, moi je suis agrippé à la peur qui m’épuise. J’ai peur qu’il parte, lui voudrait s’enfuir mais pas seul. Il fait nuit jusqu’à neuf heures et des seize heures, il fait gris le reste du temps.

Hors du pensionnat, les journaux ne parlent que de la couleur du ciel. Bleu Marine, ils disent. Bleu Marine. La meilleure couleur pour accrocher des étoiles. Je n’ai pas envie de penser à autre chose mais il n’y a rien à faire. Allongé sous la couette, je fixe le plafond en me tordant le ventre sur l’avenir. Qu’est ce qui va se passer ? Est-ce que ça va vraiment arriver ? Je repense à cette phrase de Lionel Shriver qui disait quelque chose comme : « Je l’ai vu arriver pendant quinze ans. Qu’est-ce que ça a changé ? ».

Et à côté de moi en silence, à me bouffer juste avec sa main sur son ventre, Louis qui se transforme en courant d’air, en vide, qui essaye de disparaitre et de me faire subir la même chose, Louis qui ne dit plus rien.

Louis qui se lasse,

Louis déçu.

Je voudrais lui dire de ralentir, de ne pas m’user trop vite. De ne pas se fatiguer de moi. J’ai peur qu’il parte, qu’il disparaisse comme il est arrivé, sans que je n’aie rien vu venir. J’ai peur d’être seul, de m’endormir seul, j’ai presque oublié ce que ça faisait. J’ai peur de me sentir inutile, de me sentir moche, raté et pitoyable s’il s’en va. J’ai peur de pleurer des heures, j’ai peur de tomber vraiment très bas.

Parfois il touche mon visage. Quand je ferme les yeux il dit « Regarde-moi » mais quand je le regarde, je me noie. Ses yeux sont des réservoirs d’essence, des puits aux fonds sablonneux dans lesquels les doigts s’enfoncent. Ses yeux sont menaçants, obsédants.

Il n’y a pas d’amour dans ses pupilles, pas dans ces moments-là. Il n’y a une question qui tourne à l’addiction, il y a un désir que rien de ce monde ne saurait combler.

Quand il s’est gorgé de mon visage, il regarde ailleurs. Dans le vide, mais pas vraiment.

Qu’est-ce que tu regardes ?

Qu’est-ce que tu voies ?

-

\- Tu pars, ces vacances ?

\- Grave, mon père a un chalet à Chamonix, on y va avec tous les cousins, on adore faire des veillées au son de la marche Prussienne.

Je frappe ses fesses nues, il rit et se tortille. Gamin.

\- Je reste dans ma banlieue. Et toi ?

\- Tu peux venir dans la mienne, de banlieue.

\- La célèbre banlieue des Gobelins. Ouais. Peut-être. Quelques jours. Je suis complètement à sec niveau excuses. Ils ont du mal à croire que je baise autant de meufs différentes, et qui vivent toutes à Paris. Ça commence à faire sale.

\- Pourquoi tu ne dis pas que c’est toujours la même ?

\- Les sentiments c’est pour les tapettes.

Il me regarde l’air de dire que je n’ai pas le droit de m’offusquer du terme, qu’il l’emploie pour illustrer, pour que je comprenne, que je me rende compte de sa réalité, de comment ils sont. Je ne dis rien, j’ai déjà entendu cette explication et je la trouve merdique. Comme la fois où il m’a dit d’aller me faire enculer, parce que je l’embêtais.

\- C’est censé être négatif ?

Il avait haussé les épaules, il savait très bien ce que j’allais dire et il n’avait pas envie de l’entendre mais je lui avais expliqué quand même.

\- Moi j’aime bien, me faire enculer. Je trouve ça bon. Je prends mon pied. Et si je te le faisais, tu aimerais ça aussi. Tu prendrais ton pied aussi.

Il avait encore haussé les épaules. Plus tard, il m’avait pris au mot. Et il avait adoré ça.

Je pense à ça alors je souris sans rien dire. Il dessine avec ses doigts sur mon épaule.

\- Je pourrais trouver d’autres excuses. Si t’avais envie.

\- J’ai envie.

\- Alors je viendrais.

Il repose sa tête contre mon épaule. On est au pensionnat, nus sur mon lit, emmêlés avec la couette. On est bien, ça faisait longtemps qu’on n’avait pas été bien comme ça. On se lève quand on a le courage, on va fumer à la fenêtre, blottis dans la couette, l’un contre l’autre. Je croise mes bras autour de lui, il dit :

\- A la prochaine rentrée…

\- En septembre prochain ?

\- Oui. Quand j’irais à la fac.

Il ne trouve pas comment organiser ses mots. Je crois qu’il en a peur, d’y mettre trop de choses, trop d’attentes et d‘être déçu. Il n’a pas envie de les dire pour rire, pour pouvoir les retirer facilement. Il y a chez lui quelque chose de trop pur, entier et intrinsèque pour ça.

\- Tu veux savoir si on se verra toujours ?

Il y a des nuages blancs qui sortent de sa bouche qu’il fume ou pas. Il secoue la tête, hausse les épaules, hoche la tête.

\- J’espère que oui, mais c’est pas ça.

Je voulais lui dire qu’il n’était pas mon amoureux du pensionnat, qu’il est bien plus que ça et bien sûr qu’on va se revoir, on se voit déjà tout le temps dehors, non ? Mais ce n’est pas ça.

\- C’est quoi ?

Il hausse les épaules, gêné, je les embrasse, il me repousse.

\- Laisse tomber. C’est débile.

\- Mais non…

\- Mais si. C’est con. Je n’ai pas réfléchi à la réalité, j’ai juste rêvassé et j’ai pas envie que tu viennes tout casser.

\- J’vais pas tout casser.

\- Bien sûr que si.

Il jette son mégot, retourne au lit. En passant il jette un coup d’œil au-dessus du bureau. La photo de Zayn est toujours là, je n’ai jamais pris la peine de l’enlever. Il s’assoit sur le bord, drapé dans la couette. Il dit dans sa barbe :

\- On ne sort même pas ensemble.

Je suis nu devant lui mais je ne me sens pas diminué, ou apeuré. Je me sens en confiance. Je m’agenouille, lui prend les mains.

\- C’est ce que tu voudrais. Que l’on sorte ensemble ?

\- C’est pas ça, je te dis.

Il parle fort, ça m’énerve. Je n’ai pas envie de lui dire « chuuuut » comme à un gamin mais s’il pouvait éviter de réveiller Liam, ça m’arrangerait. On faisait tellement gaffe, au début, ça fait un moment qu’on n’y prend plus garde. Le gout du secret, de l’interdit on s’en fiche. Il est parti depuis longtemps.

Il me regarde comme il le fait depuis deux semaines, ce regard brillant et dur, qui semble chercher quelque chose en moi. Longtemps, le temps de se rassurer, de se persuader qu’il peut me le dire, qu’il peut me faire confiance. Que ça pourrait marcher.

\- Je vais aller à la fac à Censier. Je pense. En bas de chez toi, presque.

Et je ne sais pas comment c’est possible, que je ne le vois pas venir. Que j’attende sans réfléchir à ce qu’il va dire.

\- Et j’habite vraiment loin.

Je hoche la tête, je le sens qui s’énerve, qui gronde à l’intérieur que je ne l’aide pas, que je ne lui simplifie pas la tâche en devançant ses mots. Même si je savais, je ne le ferais pas. Je veux qu’il aille jusqu’au bout. Je caresse ses doigts. Hey ? Ça va. Je suis là.

Silence. Il baisse la tête, regarde nos mains. Dépité d’avance.

\- Je pourrais vivre un petit peu chez toi ?

Je mets tellement longtemps à répondre que mon « oui » croise son « laisse-tomber » et il s’énerve quand je rigole. Je répète oui jusqu’à qu’il se calme, qu’il demande, c’est vrai ? et que je le répète encore.

Mais ça n’a pas l’air vrai. Tout ça, nous deux, les mots, vivre ensemble, ça parait trop facile, trop roman d’amour, trop de disputes de lave-vaisselle et de réconciliations sur l’oreiller. Il le sent aussi, il s’allonge dans mes bras, rabat la couette, il dit :

\- De toute façon en mai, si on se foire trop, on pourrait peut-être partager un lit dans un camp de redressement pour tapette.

\- C’est pas drôle.

\- C’est pas sensé être drôle.

\- Hmm. Si tu viens vivre avec moi, tu ne peux pas te barrer les mercredis aprèm pour faire du coloriage avec tes amis les Nazis.

\- Alors tu seras prié d’enlever toutes les photos de nus de ton ex des murs.

\- Seulement si je peux en mettre de toi à la place.

\- Tête de cul du matin, mon cul sur les murs de la chambre…

\- Sur les murs, contre le mur…

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Bah quoi ? T’as pas prévu de payer le loyer en nature ?

Des conneries. Des blagues débiles pour se rassurer. On se tient la main sous la couette, il s’endort en murmurant je t’aime. Et moi j’ai peur mais j’ai peur tout le temps, pour ce que ça change. J’ai plus peur que l’on se crie dessus entre mes murs que j’ai peur de la montée du FN. J’ai plus peur de me retrouver seul que du terrorisme. J’ai des peurs égoïstes, ma propre petite souffrance, qu’on m’arrache ma couverture et qu’on me balance dans la réalité froide.

Je secoue Louis, à peine. Il grogne, je lui murmure :

\- T’as pas peur ?

Je m’attends à ce qu’il me demande, peur de quoi ? Mais à la place, dans un demi-sommeil, il murmure :

\- La peur, c’est comme l’espoir ; ça n’existe pas encore.

-

Vacances scolaires. Son pote est venu le chercher, comme souvent, celui qui est foutu pareil, piercings et crâne rasé, des lunettes en plus, le genre forfait sécurité sociale, branches fines et verres épais, pas du tout pour se la jouer. Jonathan, il s’appelle. Je les observe debout sur les marches, les doigts trainant dans les cheveux des gamins qui passent, redressant les sangles de leurs sacs, les cols de leurs manteaux, tapant dans des mains. Louis se retourne en partant, me fait un clin d’œil de loin. Son pote me fait un signe de la main, ça me glace. Il était là, le soir où. Je lui rends vaguement son salut de loin, mal à l’aise. Et quand il passe son bras autour des épaules de Louis, je lui adresse mentalement un doigt. Pas touche.

Pas touche, sérieux ?

Bref. Aurore me rejoint sur le perron à la fin, quand je suis assis avec les derniers petits aux parents retardataires.

\- Tu veux filer, Harry ? Je peux garder les terreurs.

\- Non. Il n’y a personne qui m’attends.

Elle soupire, ris à moitié de mon air dépité.

\- Rien de prévu pour la St-Valentin ?

Zayn. Beurk. Quand je pense à tout ce que j’avais prévu, la première fois. La fête des amoureux et sa fête à lui. Mais il n’était pas d’humeur, c’était pas son jour, on avait bu un café dehors et j’étais rentré chez moi, j’avais chialé un coup, jeté tout ce que j’avais cuisiné à la poubelle et j’étais sorti voir un bon film d’horreur, seul avec un méga seau de pop-corn salé. Je l’avais choisi salé par habitude parce que c’est ce que lui aimait et donc ce que je prenais quand on allait au cinéma ensemble, même si moi j’aimais pas. Du coup, j’avais re-chialé pendant le film.

\-  Harry il déteste la St-Valentin parce que son amoureux d’avant disait que c’était pour les filles.

C’est un petit de huit ans qui vient d’expliquer ça à Aurore. Whoa. Je raconte autant ma vie que ça ? Elle rigole, hoche la tête.

\- D’accord, je comprends mieux. Et il n’a pas de nouvel amoureux, Harry, cette année ?

Allez-y, discutez de ma vie amoureuse, ma directrice et un môme, aucun problème.

\- Si, mais il dit que c’est secret.

Et la grande d’à côté, treize ans et demi au moins, qui s’exclame :

\- Moi je suis sûre c’est Liam que t’aime !

Je crie de dégout.

\- Beurk, non !

Ils sont morts de rire. Je leur tape l’arrière de la tête avant de filer, avant qu’ils ne fouillent et que je me rappelle que je suis un incapable quand il s’agit de garder des secrets, que je suis nul pour mentir alors si on commence à me demander « il est au pensionnat ton amoureux ? » je vais bafouiller au lieu de répondre Non pas du Tout, ça va partir sur les profs et Miss-La-Maligne-Treize-Ans-Et-Demi va mentionner Louis parce que tout le monde sait que c’est mon chouchou et ça va être bien la merde, tient.

Vacances. Je pars au ski avec des cousins, finalement. Je vois un peu Louis, on ne parle pas beaucoup mais parfois on se regarde, pas seulement lui mais moi aussi je le regarde, très longtemps sans parler, juste à se tenir et à se fixer sans rien dire.

Mains liées, je crois bien que c’est de l’amour,

Je crois bien que c’est vrai.

Mercredi soir, quelques jours après le retour des vacances de février. J’apprends à Nina à faire ses lacets. Elle a bientôt onze ans et elle pleure, les doigts rouges de s’être acharné sur ses chaussures. Elle n’y arrive plus, tout s’embrouille dans sa tête. Elle lâche tout et elle pleure, le visage dans les mains. Elle dit :

\- J’suis nulle, j’ferais jamais rien de bien et j’irais vivre dans une poubelle…

Je les entends souvent dire des choses comme ça. Des phrases étranges, des peurs incongrues que leurs parents leur ont inculquées. On passe la semaine à les réparer et quand ils reviennent le lundi matin, ils sont démolis à nouveau. Je voudrais qu’on ne les laisse jamais partir. On pourrait les garder avec nous les vacances, on pourrait les garder toujours. S’il pleuvait un déluge, si l’on détachait la pension de la terre comme un bateau, si l’on voguait seuls au monde, communauté d’enfants, si Louis et moi montions au sommet de notre tour d’astronomie personnelle pour crier « JE SUIS LE MAITRE DU MONDE ! »

Je repousse les cheveux de Nina qui tombent devant son visage, lui chatouille le menton jusqu’à qu’elle sourit vaguement et se frotte les yeux.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas vivre dans une poubelle. On va arrêter pour ce soir, d’accord ? Je te remontrerais demain.

Je suis en train de rattacher ses chaussures quand Louis de l’autre côté du foyer balance par terre la table sur laquelle il est en train d’écrire et jette son cahier au visage de Liam, debout devant lui.

J’ai aussitôt mal au ventre, une peur immense qui me remplit la bouche de salive comme si j’allais vomir. Liam se jette sur lui et l’attrape par les bras, je me prends le haut d’une chaise dans la hanche en fonçant vers eux, ça claque mat et ça fait mal, je suis trop loin j’arrive trop tard, seize ans trop tard ou dix mille ans, le mal est fait, répandu partout. Plus rien ne pousse qui ne flétrira, plus rien ne vit qui ne mourra.

\- LACHE MOI, VA TE FAIRE ENCULER, LACHE MOI !

Le choix des mots me fait mal mais le visage rouge vif de Louis me blesse encore plus. Qu’est ce qui t’arrive ? Il frappe Liam à la mâchoire, qui lui rend deux fois plus fort. Ça me donne la nausée quand je vois sa tête partir sur le côté sous le coup. Je jure que je pourrais vomir, je sens l’acidité contre mes dents, ou peut-être que c’est la rage. Je pourrais hurler ne le touche pas ne le touchez pas, éloigne-toi de lui je te tuerais pour avoir fait ça.

Je suis presque à eux, je hurle sur Liam et le repousse avec mon corps, je fais barrière entre eux, ma voix sort blanche et aigue, une aiguille quand je voudrais une épée.

\- Mais t’es malade !

Louis est par terre, je me penche vers lui, je ne sais pas si je veux l’aider à se relever ou le prendre dans mes bras, je sais juste qu’il est au sol et qu’il a besoin de moi.

Je touche sa joue là où elle est rouge, brulante, comme les miennes de honte d’être incapable de le protéger. Mon amour, c’est fini, je suis là. Mon amour, t’avais raison, on va s’enfuir. C’est fini, je vais te protéger maintenant. Viens, c’est fini, viens avec moi, cette fois on s’en va.

Toi et moi, on s’en va.

 

 


	10. Chapitre Neuf : Louis.

_Et jouer avec ta bague autour de mon petit doigt,_

_Ne pas savoir si je devrais la garder pour toujours ou la jeter dans le fleuve, me demander pourquoi tout est toujours comme ça, noir et blanc, extrême,_

_Intense et si c’est toi,_

_Qui m’a donné le gout des choses comme ça._

 

 

Chapitre Neuf : Louis.

 

 

\- ME TOUCHE PAS !

Je suis tellement en colère que ça m’empêche de respirer. L’autre enculé m’a giflé, y a Harry qui se ramène avec ses mains tendues de sauveur, il m’effleure à peine et je lui crache les mots au visage, faut pas que je pleure, faut pas que je lui fasse de mal, faut que je n’en fasse à personne mais y a toute ma colère qui explose et si je la laisse pas sortir, elle va me tuer, elle va m’arracher le cœur et le dévorer de l’intérieur.

Il me touche quand même, sa main glisse de ma joue et maintenant il me tient les épaules, il a les doigts qui glissent pour venir m’enlacer, mes yeux se brouillent, il ne comprend rien à rien. Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’y a personne qui comprends ce dont j’ai besoin ? Pourquoi je suis si seul, pourquoi j’en crève si fort ? Il me touche, si tu savais à quel point j’aimerais m’abandonner à tes bras, j’aimerais pouvoir pleurer tout contre toi et savoir que tu me tiendras jusqu’à que je tienne debout par moi-même,

J’aimerais tellement, mais je ne peux pas.

Je frappe sa main sur mon épaule, ses bras qui veulent me protéger, me consoler, t’arrive trop tard, seize ans trop tard, t’es incapable de comprendre, de me voir, ce que je suis à l’intérieur, t’en a aucune idée. T’aime juste l’idée, la couverture, une fois passé mes fesses et mes yeux je ne suis rien pour toi. Un bad-boy de campagne, un garçon maudit à qui écrire des poèmes. Une entité pas une personne, tu ne me regardes pas réellement, t’es comme les autres.

Je me redresse un peu mais Liam est là à nouveau, je me débats et tous les deux, ils essayent de me maitriser de me calmer ou de me contraindre, c’est pareil. Je me débats, si fort que je retombe au sol, que je balance un coup de pied qui atteint Harry au visage.

J’ai honte alors pour m’enferrer, je crie :

\- TU NE ME TOUCHES PAS, SALE PEDOPHILE !

Le mal, il faut le tenir sous contrôle. Il faut être celui que le fait pour ne pas être celui qui se le prend dans la gueule. J’ai tout le temps de contempler le pouvoir de mes mots sur son visage. Bien plus que sa bouche qui enfle, ce sont ses yeux qui semblent perdre de leur substance, couvert du voile de protection de qui a trop souffert des mots des autres, qui se replie pour ne pas les entendre.

Si tu m’aimais, t’aurais mal pour de vrai.

Puis ils s’y mettent à quatre pour m’emmener. Je me débats pour de faux, je suis déjà calmé, ou peut-être pas, seulement épuisé. Ma colère, elle est sur son visage à lui.

Qu’elle y reste, qu’elle ne revienne plus.

Qu’il ne revienne plus.

-

Je mets longtemps à me calmer totalement, beaucoup plus longtemps que les fois précédentes. J’ai encore de la rage qui explose, je croie que c’est fini et ça repart. Aurore me demande si je veux rentrer chez moi et je l’insulte, je voudrais qu’elle m’enferme dans le cagibi le temps que ma rage sorte, qu’elle me laisse frapper les murs et me faire du mal mais elle ne veut pas. Elle refuse qu’on laisse sortir la colère, pas comme ça, pas avec de la violence physique, primale. Elle veut qu’on apprenne mais moi je m’en fous d’apprendre.

Elle se dispute avec Liam derrière la porte, dans le couloir. J’ai envie de tout casser dans son bureau, j’ai envie d’ouvrir la porte et de lui dire que je n’en ai rien à foutre qu’elle prenne ma défense, rien de rien, j’ai envie de lui casser la gueule à lui quand il lui dit qu’elle fait mal son boulot, qu’il faut m’éduquer, me restreindre, que je suis un gosse, je hurle. Je hurle à la mort dans son bureau et elle rouvre la porte, elle a peur que je me fasse du mal. Liam essaye d’entrer, elle lui hurle dessus à son tour, le fais dégager et finalement, elle s’accroupit à côté de moi qui suis par terre, elle attend très longtemps que j’arrête.

Que toute ma colère ait été transformée en sons.

Que mon ventre soit vide.

Qu’il se remplisse de larmes.

Qu’elle puisse me donner un coussin, m’installer aux pieds de son bureau comme un panier pour un chien, avec quelques couvertures, un nid ou reprendre mon souffle, couché là sur la moquette, près de son bureau ou je suis en sécurité. Que je vienne blottir mon visage contre ses genoux, que je sanglote longtemps, jusqu’à la nuit noire, que je m’apaise presque.

Elle m’amène à l’infirmerie, me borde dans un vrai lit. Elle dit, on parlera demain.

Elle m’embrasse sur le front en partant, je n’ose pas le dire à haute voix mais je pense : J’aimerais que tu sois ma maman.

Parce que c’est pas juste, tu sais, que je n’ai pas de maman. Qu’elle soit partie ou morte, parfois je me dis qu’elle est peut être enterrée quelque part dans le jardin, c’est possible quand on connait mon père, je crois que c’est lui qui m’a dit ça une fois, pour me faire faire des cauchemars et c’est pour ça que j’y crois. Même maintenant que j’ai plus six ans c’est resté.

Je voulais juste ne pas être seul. Je voulais juste…

M’en sortir.

Le lendemain je ne vais pas en cours. Aurore m’amène le petit-déjeuner au lit, tard dans la matinée. Je me sens minable. Elle s’assois sur le bord du lit avec son café. Et elle continue d’attendre.

Elle est comme une psy, comme le dernier que j’ai vu et que j’ai détesté. Celleux que j’ai vu petit, iels parlaient, iels posaient des questions. Iel me faisait dessiner et tout ça. Mais le dernier, non. Le dernier ne disait jamais rien, il attendait que je parle et ça pouvait durer vraiment longtemps.

Je me racle la gorge.

\- Est-ce que Harry pourrait venir pour que je lui demande pardon ?

\- Il est rentré chez lui pour la journée. Tu pourras lui demander lundi, il sera revenu.

Je bois un peu de chocolat. Je n’ai pas faim. Je demande :

\- Je lui ai fait mal ?

\- Oui. Un peu. Il a un beau coquard. Mais ce n’est pas pour ça qu’il est rentré chez lui.

Non, il est rentré parce que je lui ai brisé le cœur.

\- Et Liam ? Tu veux demander pardon à Liam ?

\- Plutôt crever.

Elle sourit sans le vouloir, fronce les sourcils après coup mais ce n’est plus crédible. Silence à nouveau, chacun le nez dans sa tasse. Puis elle demande :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as traité Harry de pédophile ? Il y a une raison ?

Je hausse les épaules.

\- Pour lui faire mal.

\- Ça, je m’en doute. Mais pourquoi ce mot là en particulier ?

Je répète :

\- Pour lui faire mal.

Elle me regarde, le visage légèrement penché. Longtemps. Je la regarde aussi. Je voudrais qu’elle comprenne, je voudrais tout lui raconter. La façon dont il me regarde depuis le premier jour et celle dont je l’ai poussé à bout. Que je l’aime et qu’il m’aime. De sa peur, de sa honte et de moi qui me demande un peu pourquoi, pourquoi moi et si mon âge à quelque chose à voir là-dedans. Je voudrais lui dire que le bien et le mal, c’est une histoire d’équilibre. Qu’on a peut-être des roues bancales mais oh, Aurore, je t’assure que l’on s’aime, je t’assure que c’est bon, pour moi, pour lui c’est bon,

Même si tu m’as vu le traiter de pédophile et lui mettre un coup de pied au visage je t’assure…

Aucune crédibilité.

\- Je pourrais avoir mon portable pour l’appeler et lui demander pardon ?

\- Tu as son numéro ?

Merde.

\- Non. Mais tu pourrais me le donner.

\- Autant que tu l’appelles sur le téléphone de l’école, alors.

Mais elle a compris. Elle a très bien compris.

Elle me traite comme un enfant malade le reste de la journée. Me garde près d’elle, me fait travailler dans un coin de son bureau, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Un vrai bébé. Elle m’explique que Liam a dépassé les limites. Que moi aussi, bien sûr, mais que c’est lui l’adulte et d’autres trucs du genre. Elle parle d’appeler mon père au téléphone, je négocie longtemps avec elle à propos de ce qu’elle veut lui dire. De toute façon ça se passera mal.

Elle lui dit que je me repose, qu’il ne peut pas me parler. Puis elle compose le numéro de Harry. Lui parle quelques instants. Lui dit que je veux lui demander pardon. Et me tends le combiné. Instantanément, j’ai mal au cœur. Mes doigts tremblent, je regarde Aurore mais elle ne sortira pas.

\- Harry ?

\- Je t’écoute.

Sa voix est blanche. Il fait semblant. Il sait qu’Aurore nous écoute mais j’ai l’impression que sans ça, il ne me parlerait même pas, il ne décrocherait pas.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- D’accord.

D’accord. Je déteste qu’il dise ça. Ça veut dire « j’ai entendu », rien de plus. Ça veut dire, je bloque tout le reste, je n’écoute pas, je m’en fous, je ne te pardonne pas. Je calle ma main contre le téléphone, près de ma bouche comme un mur, comme si ça pouvait empêcher Aurore d’entendre.

\- S’il te plait… Je ne voulais pas. Je m’en veux.

Il y a un bruit de mouvement, puis une voix qui n’est pas celle de Harry, une voix qui doit être celle de Zayn dit :

\- Toi aussi il t’en veut. Ne l’appelle plus.

Avant de raccrocher.

-

Je rentre chez moi. Je pique une crise, d’abord, je fais peur à Aurore, elle appelle un médecin, mon père à nouveau, elle appelle même Jonathan parce que de ce qu’elle en sait, c’est mon meilleur ami. Elle a sa mère au téléphone, elle m’envoie là-bas. Mon ancienne famille d’accueil, de quand j’étais petit. Pour me reposer quelques jours.

Jonathan vient me chercher dans la soirée, après son boulot. Il vient jusqu’à l’infirmerie, il entre et me prends dans ses bras. Il sent la sueur froide, la sciure de bois et le parfum, menthe glaciale. Je cache mon visage dans le col en mouton de sa veste en jean.

\- Qu’est ce qui se passe ?

Et moi comme un con, moi comme un môme, moi paumé perdu qui dit :

\- Il est parti…

Il ne répond pas, je ne sais même pas s’il a entendu. Il me berce presque, je m’agrippe en pleurnichant. Je n’arrive pas à m’en empêcher, c’est trop agréable de chialer un bon coup, de se laisse complètement aller, de se dire qu’on a le droit. D’avoir confiance deux minutes.

Quand j’ai fini de pleurer, quand Jonathan m’a essayé le visage et m’a fait me moucher comme si j’étais un de ses petits frères, il prend mon sac que j’ai fait avant qu’il arrive et on part. Je me blottis sur le siège avant de sa voiture, il allume la radio et monte le chauffage. On part. Je somnole tout le trajet, je pense à mon portable au fond de mon sac, déchargé ou peut-être pas. J’y pense comme une plaie qu’il ne faut pas toucher mais qui gratte horriblement.

La mère de Jonathan a fait des spaghettis, on mange tous ensemble devant la télévision, les petits frères de Jonathan, sa mère, lui et moi. Ils veulent jouer avec sa console après mais il les vire de la chambre, il dit que je suis malade et que j’ai besoin de dormir. Puis il ferme le verrou.

Je suis assis sur le lit, comme mort à l’intérieur. Il s’assoit à côté de moi, tourne mon visage vers le sien et m’embrasse, une main sur mon ventre.

\- Qu’est ce qui s’est passé ?

Je secoue la tête, il demande :

\- Qui c’est, qui est parti ?

Je secoue la tête plus fort, il m’embrasse à nouveau, passe sa main sous mon tee-shirt. Je ne réagis pas, il me le retire, puis se lève et me prête un pyjama, un de ses vieux sweat pelucheux. Il n’ouvre pas le lit gigogne, il me fait dormir contre lui. Il me touche encore un peu mais abandonne devant mon absence totale de réactions. Lâche-moi, c’est la dernière chose dont j’ai envie.

Puis il s’endort, son dos contre le mien. Moi, j’entre dans la spirale des cauchemars. Sur le radio-réveil de Jonathan, les heures n’avancent pas. Harry m’empêche de dormir.

C’est comme s’il m’avait quitté.

Mais je ne peux même pas pleurer, même pas le haïr. Seulement rester sur le côté. Partir avant de tomber en miettes.

Je veux plus, je veux désespérément plus. Je veux être aimé pour de vrai. Aimé comme dans les films, aimé comme les couples que je vois autour de moi. Je veux sortir de ce trou à rats, je veux m’allonger dans l’herbe en plein milieu de la journée.

Je veux survivre un peu plus longtemps.

Le lendemain, Jonathan va travailler. Je reste dans son lit à regarder le plafond. Je n’arrive pas à respirer. Je cherche mon portable au fond de mon sac, il est éteint. Je débranche le radio-réveil dont les chiffres me rendent dingues à changer trop doucement et je branche mon portable à la place. J’ai les mains qui tremblent en tapant mon code, en attendant que le logo disparaisse et laisse place au menu. Qui tremblent si fort.

J’appelle Harry, je tombe sur sa messagerie. Je rappelle derrière, j’ai du mal à tenir mon portable à cause de la tétanie qui monte.

Une troisième fois. Je raccroche avant le début du message, lâche mon téléphone, remonte ma manche et me griffe l’intérieur du bras de toutes mes forces, jusqu’à pouvoir respirer à nouveau.

Et la première journée se passe comme ça. Je tourne en rond dans la chambre, je sors, tous les gamins sont à l’école, la mère de Jonathan au travail. Je marche dans la maison au hasard. Je n’arrête pas de trembler. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait comme ça, que je le ressentirais de cette manière. Mais je crois que j’ai trop attendu, j’ai trop tenu le coup et maintenant… J’ai l’impression que je ne vais pas y arriver. Ma tête tourne et tout est en train de devenir blanc autour de moi. Je me retrouve dehors, allongé dans l’herbe mouillé en pyjama, je me griffe le bras jusqu’à m’en faire mal aux doigts.

Je voudrais que mon cœur s’arrête, il me fait trop mal. Pas pour mourir, pour le silence et le vide. Je voudrais qu’il batte moins fort, qu’il cesse de me donner la nausée, les doigts qui tremblent, les lumières blanches. Il est brisé, sorti de ses rails, il abîme tout ce qui l’entoure.

J’ai froid et j’ai peur. Les ombres derrières moi se rapprochent, elles m’entourent. J’entends les pas dans mon dos, lumière jaune qui brûle ma peau, l’obscurité remplie de cliquetis. Je fais souvent le même cauchemar de cet homme qui entre dans ma chambre, quand ses mains m’approchent je suis incapable de courir, de m’enfuir, de me défendre. Mon corps est pris dans l’épaisseur de ma peur, je suis prisonnier.

Syndrome Post-Traumatique, disait cette fille que j’aimais bien, qui était en pensionnat avec moi, en seconde. Quand elle se griffait furieusement les bras, prise de panique pour des choses que je ne comprenais pas, des choses anodines, le bruit des clefs sur la table, un verre qui se brise. PTSD, elle disait. Pi-ti-ès-di. Et la fois ou le surveillant avant Harry, avant Liam même, celui qui lui faisait peur, la fois où il l’a bousculé, l’a tenue contre le mur par les épaules et qu’elle ne respirait plus normalement, elle gardait tout l’air en elle et elle haletait, les mains tordues.

Elle est partie après.

Pour la voir, il fallait attendre la Toussaint. Il fallait apporter des fleurs.

Syndrome Post-Traumatique. C’est ton corps qui a connu la guerre et qui entend la sirène d’alarme. Un mécanisme de Pavlov, quand son père cassait un verre, il fallait se cacher. Dès que les morceaux tintent sur le sol, elle cherche la porte de sortie et elle devient folle tant qu’elle ne l’a pas trouvée.

Alors elle se griffe pour que son esprit revienne. Ne t’enfuis pas, c’est pas la guerre, t’es saine et sauve.

Ou sauve, au moins.

Je suis de retour dans le lit, quand Jonathan rentre. J’ai rebranché le radio-réveil, il clignote sur minuit. Tu n’as pas bougé, me demande Jonathan ? Si. Non. Pas trop. Je tremble encore, il touche mon front. T’as de la fièvre, il dit. On est vendredi soir, deux jours que Harry m’a quitté et Jonathan demande encore, c’est qui dont tu parlais.

Il s’énerve quand je reste silencieux, il s’énerve fort, il demande à quoi tu joues ?

Je joue pas, je dis.

\- J’ai le cœur brisé, d’accord.

Il plisse les yeux derrière ses lunettes, je me dis qu’il sait bien mieux que moi cacher ce qu’il ressent, il est beaucoup plus endurci, beaucoup plus mature que moi.

\- Par qui ?

Je secoue la tête, j’ai mal au ventre à cause des larmes dedans, des geysers que l’on force à se compresser et qui chauffent, qui bouillonnent à l’intérieur.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ?

Je me mets à pleurer, il soupire. Retire ses lunettes, se frotte les yeux. Assis sur le bord du lit, il vient poser la tête sur mon torse, je l’entoure de mes bras et il murmure :

\- Je suis là, d’accord ? Je suis avec toi. Ça va aller.

\- T’avais dit… T’avais dit qu’on s’enfuirait…

J’suis tout petit, je cours dans le noir pour fuir des monstres qui refusent de disparaitre quand on rallume la lumière. Il passe sa main sur mon crâne, lentement pour m’apaiser. Puis il me dit que mon père l’a appelé, il sait que je suis rentré. Il exige que je vienne à la maison au lieu d’emmerder la famille de Jonathan qui a déjà assez de bouches à nourrir comme ça. Je dis que je ne veux pas, que je n’irais pas, il me regarde l’air désolé et je m’écris :

\- T’avais dit qu’on s’enfuirait !

Et puis je me calme. Je n’ai pas le choix et si je veux survivre, il faut que je garde du souffle à l’intérieur. Il faut que je me blinde pour aller chez mon père.

Mais j’ai plus aucune armure, elle vient d’être arrachée.

Je ne vais pas survivre à demain.

Je ne vais pas survivre à la nuit.

 Jonathan me ramène à pieds, après le diner. Je ne veux pas y aller, j’ai trop peur mais je n’arrive pas à expliquer de quoi, j’ai peur de mourir si je vais là-bas mais ça n’a pas de sens, ce n’est qu’un cauchemar. Jonathan n’y comprend rien non plus, à moi, il ne comprend pas ce que j’ai. Il s’arrête dans l’ombre avant le tournant, juste avant chez moi.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Non.

\- C’est juste deux jours. Tu retournes en cours lundi. C’est un week-end comme tous les autres.

\- Tu comprends pas, il veut plus me voir. Plus jamais, c’est fini, il est parti.

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois dire et ce que je dois garder alors je laisse les mots choisir, qui veut rester qui veut sortir. J’ai l’impression d’être bourré ou sous acide, de n’être pas moi-même. D’être tombé dans un trou de l’espace-temps, de flotter à travers l’espace et de regarder un autre que moi agir n’importe comment.

\- Mais qui est parti ?

\- Mais Harry…

\- Ton surveillant ?

Je ne dis plus rien, je baisse la tête et je ferme les yeux très forts pour pas pleurer encore. Je les ferme si longtemps que quand je les rouvre, Jonathan est parti, il est derrière moi sur la route, en train de rentrer chez lui.

Peut-être qu’on a dit des trucs. Je ne me rappelle pas. J’avais juste les yeux fermés, j’écoutais les bruits dans ma tête et j’essayais de me rappeler comment respirer.

Je rentre. Mon père est devant la télévision. Il me tend une bière quand je m’assois à côté de lui. Il me dit :

\- T’as tapé sur cette petite pédale pleurnicheuse qui te sers de surveillant, il parait ?

Petite Pédale Pleurnicheuse. Belle allitération en P, Papa. Pauvre connard, sale type, enfoiré, j’paris que t’as tué ma mère et qu’j’suis même pas ton fils, on ne peut pas avoir du capital génétique en commun, ça colle pas, t’es trop con.

\- Louis ?

\- Ouais.

\- Faut bien être dégénéré pour laisser une tante bosser avec des gamins. Il a eu ce qu’il méritait, je suis fier de toi.

J’ai envie de me vomir dans la bouche et de m’étouffer.

Je bois ma bière sans rien dire, je vais me coucher après. Je ne sais même pas comment il sait et ça me fait peur mais je le ressens à peine, de toute façon. A l’intérieur de moi y a que de la panique et du vide, je vomis ma bière aux toilettes avant de dormir, je ne peux rien garder dans le ventre.

Je me griffe le bras au monde endroit, jusqu’à m’endormir les doigts engourdis. Je ne sais même pas si ça a le moindre effet. Putain Louis, bordel Louis, tout le monde se fait larguer, pourquoi toi ça te donne autant envie de te suicider, merde. En me réveillant je change ma gourmette de bras. Elle est lâche, elle ne fait que descendre jusqu’à l’endroit où je me suis griffé et c’est insupportable. La peau est rose, sensible, il y aura une grosse croute demain. Dès que quelque chose l’effleure ça me fous des frissons, le genre qui donne la nausée.

Samedi matin. Il n’y a plus de pansements dans la pharmacie depuis mes dernières chutes de vélo, je colle un morceau de gros scotch, celui qu’on utilise pour réparer les livres et que j’ai piqué à la bibliothèque du foyer. Ça risque de tout arracher quand je l’enlèverais mais je n’ai rien d’autre.

Je regarde mon portable. Harry n’a pas rappelé, pas envoyé le moindre message. Crève. Putain, mais crève. Je t’aime, je suis désolé, pourquoi tu ne rappelles pas ? J’ai besoin de toi. Tu peux pas me quitter pour ça, j’appelle, il ne décroche pas, je rappelle, il ne décroche pas, la troisième fois ça tombe directement sur sa messagerie comme s’il avait coupé mon portable.

Mais il faut que je lui parle avant lundi. Sinon ce sera trop tard, et il va plus m’aimer, après. Il ne va plus me regarder et qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? Si je le croise dans les couloirs et qu’il m’ignore, comment je vais pouvoir ne pas hurler, ne pas devenir fou, comment je vais pouvoir survivre ?

J’appelle encore.

J’envoie un long message incompréhensible, je n’arrive pas à taper les mots correctement. Je rejette les appels des autres, de Jonathan, de Sylvain même, ils me foutent la nausée, tous.

Il faut que je me calme, il faut que je sois calme avant que mon père ne rentre, il faut que je prenne sur moi. S’il te plait Harry, si tu m’abandonne je vais pêter un câble et je vais mourir, ils vont me démolir si je ne m’arrête pas, si je ne me calme pas, si je suis faible. Je ne ferais pas de bruits, je ne te harcèlerais pas au téléphone comme je suis en train de le faire, je ne serais jamais en colère. Je ne demanderais rien, je resterais sur le côté, j’encaisserais tout mais n’arrête pas de m’aimer.

Si tu me regardais dans les yeux et que tu me disais « Je ne t’aime plus », je pourrais que mourir, je serais incapable de le supporter. Je ne prendrais pas d’anti dépresseurs ou seulement cinquante d’un coup. Je boirais tout ce que j’ai, je ferais tout pour m’endormir. Si tu ne m’aimes plus, qu’est-ce que j’ai ?

Je n’en peux plus.

Je me soule avec une de bouteilles de la réserve de mon père. Tout pour que mes mains cessent de trembler. Calme, calme Louis. T’es pas un bébé. T’es pas une tapette. T’es un bordel de petit génie de merde, t’es capable de tout, t’as survécu seize ans, t’as survécu à cet enfoiré qui crois que tu ne te rappelles pas quand il rentrait dans ta chambre quand t’étais petit, t’as survécu aux dégénérés de néo-nazi qui te servent d’amis, t’as survécu à tous les attentats terroristes de ces dernières années, t’as eu la grippe la varicelle l’appendicite et t’es pas mort, tu vas pas te laissez emporter par un chagrin d’amour, si ?

Quand mon père rentre, un peu avant dix-neuf heures, je suis fin bourré mais j’ai l’air net, je n’ai pas l’air d’avoir passé la journée à paniquer parce que « la pédale pédophile » qui bosse dans mon pensionnat et dont je suis désespérément amoureux m’a quitté. Je n’ai pas non plus l’air d’un mec très fier de lui avoir dérouillé la figure, mais c’est bon, ça va, j’ai l’air normal, fou mais normal, dépressif mais normal, j’ai pas l’air d’un mec qui va mourir demain.

\- Ils t’attendent dehors.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sylvain, Jonathan et l’autre là, celui qui a un tatouage de merde dans le cou.

\- Fabrice ?

\- Peu importe. Ils t’attendent, bouge ton cul.

\- Ils m’attendent pour quoi ?

\- Bouge ton cul, je te dis.

Je me lève, super lentement sinon tout vacille. Mon père me traite de tapette, j’enfile ma veste et je ne sais pas ce qui me prend, avant de sortir je lui lance :

\- Tel père tel fils, non ? Faudrait encore que je sois ton fils.

Et puis je claque la porte. Je l’entends même pas hurler derrière, c’est la première fois de ma vie que je lui réponds. La voiture de Jonathan est garée devant, je grimpe à l’arrière, près de Fabrice. Il dit bonjour sans desserrer les dents, je le regarde et je me dis qu’il a vraiment une tronche de dégénéré. C’est à ça que devait ressembler les paysans consanguins du moyen-âge. On démarre.

\- Louis. Ça fait longtemps.

C’est Sylvain qui dit ça. Je croise le regard de Jonathan dans le rétroviseur, il a l’air nerveux.

\- On va où ?

\- Se faire un MacDo tous les quatre. Un gentil MacDo. Et discuter. Gentiment aussi.

L’alcool dans mon ventre tangue pendant le virage, ou peut-être que c’est la peur. Je dis tout bas, j’aimerais avoir l’air d’un dur mais je ressemble plutôt à une petite souris :

\- J’ai pas envie.

Fabrice passe son bras menaçant sur mes épaules, m’écrase un peu sur le siège.

\- On s’en bat, de ce que t’as envie.

Je ne dis plus rien. On roule quelques minutes, jusqu’au MacDo. Fabrice va commander pour tout le monde, Jonathan et moi on se retrouve sur une banquette côte à côte, Sylvain en face de nous.

\- Alors, Louis. Il parait qu’il y a un pédo dans ton école ? Et que t’as essayé de régler ça tout seul ?

Je ne dis rien du tout. J’ai l’impression d’être dans un mauvais film, dans un clip un peu pourri, juste avant le moment ou le héros – moi – envoie balancer la table et se rebelle. Sauf que ça n’arrivera pas.

\- C’est bien ça ?

Je hausse les épaules, il fait craquer ses phalanges. Mais tu te prends pour quel genre de gros dur ? Tu ne veux pas sortir un couteau rétractable de la poche de ton cuir, aussi ?

\- Non.

\- C’est quoi alors ?

\- Ce n’est pas un pédophile.

\- Tu lui plais bien, il parait.

\- Ça ne fait pas de lui un pédophile.

\- Les pédales sont tous des pédos.

Jonathan prend ma main sous la table. Je serre très fort ses doigts. Tout à l’heure j’avais peur, j’avais envie de vomir mais maintenant j’ai les poings serrés. Fabrice pose un plateau sur la table, Sylvain distribue et après avoir mordu dans son hamburger, il reprend :

\- Nous tu vois, ça nous pose problème qu’on laisse ce genre de dégénéré avec des enfants. Donc on te remercie de l’avoir démasqué. On va s’en occuper.

Je l’aime. Pas seulement comme rempart à ma solitude, pas non plus par admiration seule, de tout ce qu’il est et que je ne suis pas. Je l’aime. Comme les chevaliers du Moyen-Age et leurs dames, un amour pur. Un amour qu’il faut protéger, que l’on ne laisse pas salir. Je leur interdis de salir son nom. Je leur interdis de le prononcer.

\- Je t’interdis de le toucher !

J’ai balancé son coca à la gueule de Sylvain, ça dégouline de son crâne, sur le col de sa veste, sur ses joues comme des larmes noires. Pendant un instant rien n’arrive, puis Fabrice se lève pour me coincer mais je recule, plus rapide que lui. Jonathan est blême mais Sylvain, lui, il se met à rire.

A rire beaucoup trop, trop fort, trop puissant, terrifiant. Moi je m’enfuis, j’échappe à Fabrice et je m’enfuis de mon mieux mais même à la porte du MacDo j’entends toujours ce rire de cauchemars.

Je pars en courant dans le noir.

Je cours à perdre haleine, je panique complètement, je me mets à sangloter, crier et trébucher, je rentre chez moi parce que c’est le seul endroit où j’imagine aller mais j’ai tellement peur. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait, qu’est-ce que je vais faire ? Ils vont le tuer, ils vont le trouver et lui faire du mal, ils en sont capables. C’est trop tard, j’ai tout gâché, tout est foutu qu’est-ce que j’ai foutu ?

Mes mains tremblent si fort, j’ai beau les serrer contre moi ça ne marche pas, tout mon corps tremble, mes jambes s’emmêlent, je trébuche plusieurs fois. Je n’ai pas mon portable avec moi, personne à appeler pour me sortir de ce merdier et qui j’appellerais ? Harry ? Aurore ? Mais ils peuvent rien pour moi, personne ne peut quoi que ce soit !

Je sais même pas comment j’ai fait pour survivre seize ans, je ne sais pas à quoi ça servait. Je suis rien, je vais nulle part, personne ne va venir me sauver et je m’en sortirais pas tout seul, pas cette fois, j’ai plus de forces.

Il faut que ça s’arrête, il faut que ça s’arrête maintenant.

Je mets une bonne demi-heure à rentrer chez moi, en courant la moitié du chemin. J’arrive dans un état pas possible, je halète et je pleure, on dirait une machine emballée. Je me ramasse dans l’escalier, j’ai un mal fou à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bains. J’ouvre le miroir-pharmacie, je fais tomber les petites bouteilles en plastique pleines de pilules dans l’évier. Quand je referme la porte de l’armoire, je vois le visage de mon père dans le miroir.

\- De quoi tu m’as traité, tout à l’heure ? De tapette ?

Je fais volte-face, il m’enfonce son poing dans le ventre. C’est ce qu’avait fait Sylvain, le premier jour. Quand je les avais rejoints, il y a six mois. Comment j’avais pu trouver ça normal, à l’époque ? Et pourquoi j’ai toujours trouvé ça normal, qu’on me frappe, qu’on m’insulte, qu’on me fasse toutes ces choses ?

Comment j’ai pu ?

Je le frappe au visage, il réplique. Je tiens les bouteilles de médocs contre moi, je l’envoie au tapis. Il m’agrippe la cheville, je trébuche. Il se redresse, je rampe vers ma chambre. Il prend le tabouret de la salle de bains, me frappe avec. Je continue à ramper. A force de coups de pieds, j’arrive à le dégager et à m’enfermer dans ma chambre. Je suis au sol, mon corps hurle de partout, j’ai tellement mal. Il hurle, frappe la porte de ses poings, il dit qu’il va me tuer, qu’il va me démolir, m’assassiner comme ma mère, comme mon petit frère, il va me tuer.

Je te ferais pas ce plaisir, sale pédophile de merde.

Mes mains se stabilisent sur les bouteilles en plastique, les ouvre sans difficulté, comme un rêve. J’en éparpille sur mon visage en les enfonçant dans ma gorge. Je dois lutter contre une atroce envie de vomir, à cause de tout l’alcool sur mon estomac vide, à cause des coups que j’ai pris dans le ventre. Mais j’y arrive. J’avale les pilules comme des bonbons.

Jusqu’à perdre connaissance. Jusqu’à que ça s’arrête enfin. Tout.

La seule action d’éclat de ma vie, ça aurait été de balancer du coca au visage du mec qui avait insulté l’homme que j’aimais.

J’aurais vraiment eu une vie de merde de bout en bout


	11. Chapitre Dix : Harry.

_Je laisse la foule me dépasser._

_Tu es allongé là-bas et moi,_

_J’veux pas y aller._

 

 

Chapitre Dix : Harry.

 

 

Je fais le tour des salles pour récupérer les feuilles d’absences. J’aime bien passer la tête par la vitre, garder un œil sur les élèves que j’aime bien. Surtout les lundis, quand ils reviennent des week-ends chez leurs parents. Voir comment ils vont.

Je passe devant la classe de Louis sans regarder à l’intérieur. Il a été exclu deux jours, il est revenu maintenant. Je ne suis plus fâché, j’ai honte. On ne s’est pas adressé la parole depuis le coup de téléphone de jeudi. Il n’a pas cessé de m’appeler, Zayn rejetait ses épaules et embrassait mon visage, les traces violettes sur ma peau comme pour me rappeler, pour imprimer en moi ce qu’Louis avait fait. Dans chacun de ses baisers, il y avait de la rancœur et du reproche. Il ne m’a pas lâché pendant deux jours et le troisième, je n’y arrivais plus. Décrocher le téléphone, parler à Louis, c’était déjà trop tard, presque. Je n’ai pas non plus réussi à répondre à ses sms et maintenant j’ai peur que lui m’en veuille, qu’il ne me parle plus. Il n’a pas appelé, hier, pas une fois. Peut-être qu’il essaye de laisser les choses se tasser, adulte. Mais peut-être pas.

J’ai peur qu’il ne viennSt-e pas ce soir. J’ai peur de le croiser dans les couloirs, de le voir détourner la tête. J’ai peur d’attendre toute la nuit qu’il vienne, de le voir détourner les yeux au petit-déjeuner demain. Me rendre compte que c’est terminé, vraiment. Que tout ce qu’on a dit, ce n’était que du vent. Et ça en était peut-être, pour pouvoir s’effondrer comme ça.

Peut-être que c’est mieux. Peut-être que c’est le moment d’arrêter, de partir. D’espérer qu’il ne va pas tout casser en s’en allant. Il est jeune, je me dis, répétant les mots de Zayn. Il est intense, tu le disais toi-même, il passe d’une chose à une autre, il bouscule son cœur mais ne l’attache nulle part. Il a peut-être raison mais…

Mais j’espère quand même qu’il viendra ce soir.

Je n’arrive pas à rester fâché contre lui. Je n’arrive pas à rester fâché contre qui que ce soit, je ne supporte pas ça. Etre en colère. A chaque fois que j’ai été en colère contre une personne que j’aimais, j’ai laissé aller ma rage dans l’air, j’ai pardonné sans rien dire. J’ai fait comme si je n’avais pas été blessé.

J’ai laissé le ressentiment silencieux s’accumuler jusqu’à étouffer, jusqu’à partir du jour au lendemain, exploser pour une goutte d’eau, l’ultime d’un vase que personne n’avait vu se remplir.

A chaque explosion comme un nouveau départ, claquer la porte en partant et redécouvrir le monde, les rues en bas de l’appartement, mon propre cerveau et mon propre corps.

Je ne sais plus ce que je veux. Je voudrais que ça ne soit pas arrivé, ni les mots ni les coups, je voudrais qu’il n’ait jamais eu l’idée invraisemblable de se laisser entrainer dans un groupe FN, je voudrais…. L’avoir rencontré plus tard, peut-être. Dans quelques années, s’il va à la fac et qu’il déménage, s’il devient quelqu’un d’autre, les mêmes piercings, le même sourire mais s’il a s’éparpille moins, s’il a moins… Seize ans. Peut-être que je le rencontrerais à nouveau.

Je trie les feuilles d’absence, reporte les noms, pour vérifier, appeler les parents, me remplir la tête de travail mais ça fait un moment que je n’aime plus mon travail, plus assez pour que ça suffise tout du moins, plus assez pour que ça me remplisse, que ça m’empêche de penser à côté, de partir dans ma tête. Est-ce que ça n’a jamais été le cas ? Est-ce qu’il n’y a jamais eu quoi que ce soit capable de me tenir en haleine plus d’une semaine ou deux ?

Qu’est-ce que je vais faire de ma vie ?

Je voudrais plein de choses, je voulais plein de choses mais c’est comme si elles étaient mortes. Fanées, éteintes. Comme si je n’avançais plus, la vie est une mer d’huile et je ne fais que flotter, la peau poisseuse. Trop lourd pour bouger, pas assez pour me noyer.

Je me demande s’il va venir ce soir. J’ai besoin de lui, je ne peux pas le dire. J’ai besoin qu’il me console, qu’il s’applique sur ma peau, s’introduise dans ma vie, qu’il essaye plus fort, qu’il soit plus… J’ai besoin qu’il soit là ce soir, et de lui dire, je suis désolé aussi, je t’aime et moi aussi, je peux te serrer dans mes bras, te protéger, t’amener loin d’ici. Tu peux venir vivre chez moi, que tu changes ou pas. Je suis le genre, par amour à me damner. Tu peux y aller.

Je m’arrête. Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je viens d’écrire le prénom de Louis à la place de celui de l’élève absent.

Sauf que ce n’est pas une erreur. Louis n’est pas là. Je finis de remplir la ligne avec ses nom, prénom et classe, la tête vide. Puis je reste là, un mauvais gout dans la bouche, la feuille serrée entre les doigts. Je n’ai pas fini de la remplir mais je me lève, marche vers le bureau d’Aurore avec une démarche de somnambule. Il y a quelque chose qui ne colle pas.

Il ne viendra pas ce soir, c’est sûr.

La porte est ouverte, Aurore assise à son bureau. Elle ne me regarde pas, ne réponds pas quand je toque. Sa main est posée sur le bureau près du combiné du téléphone, comme si elle avait glissé là après l’avoir reposé.

\- Aurore ?

J’avance dans la pièce, je me sens faiblir. Je lâche la feuille, me penche pour la ramasser, balbutie :

\- Aurore, Louis n’est pas là…

Elle me regarde. Ses yeux bleus ressemblent à deux piscines bordées de rouge. Remplis de larmes. Puis elle a ce bruit étouffé dans ses mains, ce bruit qu’aurait un enfant qui a peur. Et elle pleure. Silencieuse, immobile, à peine les épaules qui tremblent, puis la tête qui bouge un peu, droite à gauche, non, non et non, ce n’est pas arrivé.

Et moi planté là. A la regarder pleurer et souffler et pleurer sans réussir à s’arrêter, et donner un coup de son poing fermé sur la table, souffler très fort et murmurer :

\- Ferme la porte.

Je la cherche dans mon dos, la poignée de métal froid contre mes doigts. Elle grince un peu, les vitres tintent quand je la claque, je ne sais pas pourquoi soudainement, je me sens pris au piège, comme jamais auparavant. J’ai l’impression que le sang me monte à la tête, que j’en ai plein la bouche.

Je ferme la porte.

-

Non.

-

Je n’arrive pas à pleurer et puis je chiale à m’en rendre malade.

-

Est-ce que c’est de ma faute ?

-

J’ai envie de vomir mais rien ne vient.

-

Non.

-

Je me griffe l’intérieur du bras avec les ongles jusqu’à en avoir mal aux doigts, qu’ils tremblent trop fort. Je tremble, je parle de façon incohérente. Aurore m’installe dans un bureau, elle appelle un médecin. Je suis incapable de comprendre, incapable d’accepter, je ne fais que donner des coups de pieds dans les murs, je ne fais que pleurer et crier et me laisser tomber au sol, assommé d’une incompréhensible fatigue pour quelqu’un qui s’est levé il y a quelques heures.

Puis j’ai besoin de savoir quand, quand c’est arrivé quand, est ce que c’est arrivé quand je dormais ? Est-ce nous sommes si peu en lien l’un avec l’autre qu’il peut disparaitre de l’existence sans que je ne m’en rende compte, sans que le fil rouge qui se romps ne me revienne violement à la gueule ?

J’ai dormi sans savoir.

Je me suis levé sans savoir.

J’ai mangé mes céréales du petit-déjeuner sans savoir.

J’ai vécu parlé respiré ressenti souris sans savoir.

Et maintenant que je sais, il n’y aura plus de repos, il n’y aura plus de joie, il n’y aura plus rien que ce savoir n’écrasera pas.

-

On me bourre de sédatifs, on me fourre dans un lit aux draps blancs. Personne ne vient à mon chevet, j’ai rejeté tout le monde il y a un moment. Personne ne sait où personne n’en a quelque chose à foutre.

Maintenant je suis seul, réellement terriblement seul.

Je ne me réveille que pour vomir et pleurer.

Je ne me rendors que pour faire des cauchemars.

Je reste une nuit à l’hôpital. Zayn vient me chercher, me ramène chez moi. Son visage est fermé, il est triste que je sois triste mais il est en colère de devoir s’occuper de moi, je l’ai laissé tomber, il a déjà essayé il y a trois jours et je n’ai fait que le repousser, chialer pour un autre, lui et moi c’est fini. Il flotte dans sa grandeur d’âme d’être là quand même et je le déteste. Il m’installe dans le canapé de mon salon, demande :

\- Tu veux que je reste ?

\- Non.

Il lève les mains en l’air pour dire que c’est mon choix, qu’il a fait son devoir et si j’avais la télé, je lui lancerais la télécommande au visage.

Il part. Je n’appelle pas Niall non plus, je me sens minable et incapable de supporter leurs reproches silencieux alors que je… Qu’Il…

Je chiale en courant vers la salle de bains. Les pilules déjà déballées s’entassent dans une boite métallique, j’en vide un tiers dans ma bouche et les recrachent presque toutes. Suicide, ils ont dit, il s’est suicidé et pas moi, je pense, je ne vais pas faire pareil.

Je noie les cachets au vin blanc, je me fourre dans mon lit, la couette remontée au-dessus du visage.

Ça ne noie pas les cauchemars, mais ça en efface les souvenirs. Je me réveille dans du coton, jour ou nuit, je vais boire encore, manger n’importe quoi, de la brioche au chocolat un peu rassie, du steak végétal que je laisse cuire trop longtemps, du glaçage rose que je fais couler directement dans ma bouche, pas encore durci, fondant et crémeux. Je me recouche. Je me relève.

Jusqu’au présent. Jusqu’à maintenant.

_Tu me manques, tu me fais des bleus dans la poitrine, ceux qui virent au violet et vert, qui forment des galaxies peintes. Un besoin d’air, le cœur qui s’essouffle à trépigner comme un gosse, la bouche qui tremble et fait bégayer. Reviens j’en peux plus, je ne le supporte pas, à dormir sans toi la nuit est trop longue et trop silencieuse. Même pas de cauchemars, seulement un grand bol blanc de larmes de frustration, la sensation de la poussière au fond de la gorge, cet avant-gout de sang._

_Tu me manques, je suis incomplet, je chute en avant déséquilibré par le vide de ton absence entre mes bras. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait physique comme ça. Je reste au lit le visage dans ton t-shirt, je ferme les yeux mais mes mains c’est pas comme les tiennes, reviens._

_Tu me manques si fort que c’est moi qui m’absente de la vie._

J’écoute un prêtre dire des choses qui n’ont pas de sens. Je me demande à quel moment, dans combien de temps cessera-t-on d’aller dans des églises pour dire adieu aux gens. Pourquoi parle-t-on de rappeler à Dieu quelqu’un pour qui Dieu n’était qu’un conte, un folklore de gosse, Père Noël pour adultes inconscients ? Pour les autres, pour ceux autour qui y croient ? Lesquels ? La famille éplorée ? Ou ça ?

Les autres avec lesquels je le voyais trainer sont assis côte à côte au premier rang. Lorsque je les aie vus en arrivant, en formation bien ordonnée, j’ai cru à une illusion d’optique. Tous identiques, visages blancs et impassibles, crânes rasés, bomber noir et doc aux pieds. Impossible de les compter, j’ai détourné le regard. Jonathan m’a fixé jusqu’à aller s’asseoir, je pouvais sentir son regard comme une aiguille dans mes côtes. De ta faute, il pensait. De ta faute.

Recroquevillé sur le banc, les yeux vides regardant sans la voir la main gantée d’Aurore sur le côté, je pense à Louis.

Je lui parle dans ma tête,

J’essaye de ne pas lui faire de reproches.

J’imagine qu’on ne doit pas faire de reproches au mur, qu’on doit tout leur passer, leur pardonner, même aux lâches qui se sont suicidés en abandonnant derrière eux ceux qui les aimaient.

Je ne pense pas que les gens qui se suicident sois lâche. Mais là tout de suite, si je pense autrement, tout ce que j’entendrais dans ma tête ce sera « de ta faute, de ta faute, de ta faute ».

Il s’est suicidé samedi soir. Médocs en vrac. Ils l’ont retrouvé dimanche. Je me rappelle de dimanche. Je me suis réveillé très triste, j’avais fait un cauchemar dont je ne me rappelais pas. J’étais angoissé. Il pleuvait. J’ai pleuré, des gouttes sont tombées dans ma tasse et je ne sais pas pourquoi, j’ai jeté le thé dans l’évier. Ça allait mieux, après.

Et lui, il était mort. Et je ne le savais pas.

Le prêtre sort des adjectifs au hasard pour parler de mon amoureux et ça me rend malade. Il ne le connaissait pas, y a personne ici qui le connaissait comme moi. Intense. Magnifique. Valeureux.

Drôle. Caustique. Quand on regardait des vidéos ensembles, des trucs sérieux et d’autres nuls, il avait toujours des commentaires qui me faisaient hurler de rire.

Il embrassait merveilleusement bien. Avec son piercing à la langue qui me provoquait des frissons. Quand il dansait lentement, les yeux fermés, il était tellement entier, il n’avait pas peur. Il n’avait peur de rien.

Seulement d’être abandonné et moi qu’est-ce que j’ai fait ? Bingo.

C’est vraiment de ma faute.

Je pleure. Aurore appuie son visage contre mon épaule, un bras autour de ma taille et elle pleure aussi.

Oh, mon amour… Tu voulais toujours plus, mais il n’y avait pas, plus.

Tu étais en quête d’un absolu que j’étais incapable d’appréhender et je ne cessais de te décevoir. Tu voulais que la vie ait un surplus de sens, qu’elle ne s’écoule pas pour rien. Tu voulais comprendre, tu ne supportais pas de te rendre compte

Qu’il n’y avait rien à comprendre.

Tu devenais fou de rage, parfois. Les rouages dans ta tête, ils s’emballaient, déraillaient et derrière, qu’est-ce que tu voyais ? Qu’est ce qui te rendait si triste, que tu ne partageais pas avec moi ?

Dans quel genre d’enfer invisible aux yeux des autres est-ce que tu marchais ?

On sort de l’église, lentement. Le cimetière est juste à côté, on y va à pieds. Ils portent le cercueil jusque-là bas. Ses amis en noir, armée terrifiante. J’en vois plusieurs me regarder, moi en particulier, parler à mi-voix mais je m’en fous. Je n’en ai plus rien à foutre de rien. Je marche la main dans celle d’Aurore, puis je la lâche et je marche devant. Je veux m’approcher du cercueil, je veux être près une dernière fois avant qu’ils ne le mettent en terre.

Des bouquets posés sur le sommet, le vent détache une grosse fleur blanche, qui vient rouler jusqu’à mes pieds. Je me baisse pour la ramasser.

J’ai l’impression de sortir d’un cauchemar. De me réveiller et de voir la réalité autour. De la sentir, froide contre ma peau, froide à rentrer dans mes os. D’avoir le souffle coupé, de sortir de l’eau et de sentir mes vêtements me coller.

Il est mort. Il est mort pour de vrai mon dieu qu’est-ce que j’ai fait mon dieu il est mort. Son corps est dans ce cercueil, ce n’est pas un avertissement, ce n’est pas une tentative de suicide et tu auras pu mourir, j’aurais pu te perdre et maintenant je comprends, maintenant je ne laisserais plus jamais… Il est mort.

Définitivement mort, qu’est-ce que j’ai fait.

Qu’est-ce que je vais faire qu’est-ce que j’ai fait

Il n’y a plus rien il est mort Louis est mort il ne va jamais revenir il ne va jamais partir il est dans ma peau une plaie qui mettra des décennies à se refermer et il n’y a rien que je puisse faire.

Personne d’autre que moi-même à blâmer.

Je laisse tout le cortège me passer devant. Je ne peux pas. Aller au cimetière, voir son corps descendre là-dessous, c’est trop réel, je ne peux pas. Je quitte la foule, je me mets à marcher, à errer dans son village, ma grosse fleur à la main. Je passe devant la mairie, devant l’école primaire ou il a fait ses classes.

Et personne ne sait comme je l’ai aimé. Personne ne sait que quelqu’un l’a aimé si fort, avant qu’il ne meure. Et qui pourrait le croire ? Les gens qui sont aimés comme ça ne se donne pas la mort.

Je m’assois sur un muret. Je ne tremble plus, je ne pleure plus. Je suis prisonnier de la réalité et même si c’est insupportable, je suis calme maintenant. J’ai connu des gens qui sont morts aujourd’hui. Des personnes âgées, d’autres qui ne l’étaient pas. Des personnes proches ou éloignées de moi. On fait son deuil, quoi que ça puisse vouloir dire. On vit avec les plaies infligées par les autres.

On vit quand même.

Ce n’est pas comme si on avait le choix.

Je me redresse, continue à marcher, faisant tournoyer la tige de la fleur dans ma main, lentement. Il fait très doux, on est début mars. La nature autour de moi commence déjà à refleurir. Tu vas devenir fleur parmi les fleurs, mon amour. Avec tes yeux couleurs d’herbe de paradis. Tu vas faire refleurir la terre.

Mes conneries romantiques me feraient presque sourire.

Je marche encore, m’arrête encore. Il y a un peu de vent, le pashmina que j’avais un jour prêté à Louis vole autour de mon cou.

Je traverse un ruisseau par un petit pont métalliques pourrave et tagué, m’arrête devant la maison qui se trouve de l’autre côté. Assis devant sur un tabouret en bois, un gros chien moche à ses pieds, un homme est en train de boire une bière.

Il porte un costume noir, sa cravate défaite pend autour de son cou. Je l’observe et il me jauge. Il était à l’enterrement.

C’est le père de Louis.

Je dis Bonjour, ma voix est rauque. Il soulève vaguement sa bière en réponse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j’ai marché, et peut être suffisamment longtemps pour que l’enterrement soit terminé, mais j’en doute. Je crois qu’il n’y est pas allé.

\- Vous étiez à l’enterrement de mon fils, non ?

Je hoche la tête. Il boit une gorgée.

\- C’est fini ? Ils l’ont mis en terre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas resté.

Je m’approche à pas lents. Le chien grogne, il lui fiche un coup de pied. Je n’aime pas ça, mais sur le coup ça ne me fait presque rien. J’en ai plus grand-chose à foutre, de quoi que ce soit. Je me retrouve planté devant le père de mon amoureux suicidé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Ce que je suis sensé lui dire, si je devrais même lui adresser la parole. Louis n’en parlait pas vraiment comme d’un papa gâteau sympa. Ou même comme d’un être humain décent.

\- Vous étiez un ami de mon fils ?

\- Oui. Si on veut. J’étais surveillant dans son école. Je… L’aimais bien.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai envie de lui dire la vérité. Si c’est pour qu’il sache que son fils a été aimé, parce que n’importe quel parent voudrait savoir ça. Si c’est pour honorer sa mémoire. Ou pour moi, pour que quelqu’un d’autre que Zayn et Niall sache, pour justifier ma tristesse, pour me sentir un peu moins mourir.

\- Liam ?

Je hausse un sourcil, avant de comprendre que le père de Harry me demande qui je suis. Il connait l’existence de Liam, je n’aurais pas cru. Louis a dû se plaindre de lui à son père.

\- Non. Harry.

Il hoche la tête lentement, même si ça ne doit rien lui dire. Puis il se lève.

\- Vous voulez une bière ?

\- Heu…

Mais il a déjà disparu à l’intérieur de la maison. Je pense, Louis vivait ici. Sa chambre et ses affaires sont ici. Alors au moins pour ça, j’entre.

L’intérieur est crasseux. Toutes les fenêtres et la majorité des stores sont fermés, il fait très sombre et une forte odeur de renfermé mais aussi de sueur flotte dans l’air. Je traverse un salon encombré, suis le père de Louis dans la cuisine. Il s’est assis à la table, a pris une nouvelle bière et en a ouvert une à mon intention. Je la prends, même si je n’aime pas ça, et porte le goulot à mes lèvres. Il se lève, me fait signe de ne pas bouger, pars un instant puis revient, s’assoit et demande :

\- Vous connaissiez bien Louis, alors ? Vous avez beaucoup d’élèves à vous occuper.

Je cherche mes mots et ceux qui sortent ne sont pas à moi. Ce sont ceux de Liam, une fois où il avait cherché à me mettre en garde. Me disait que ça pouvait être dangereux, d’avoir des chouchous. Alors c’est ce que je dis au père de Louis, même si je me rends compte après coup à quel point ça sonne mal.

\- C’était mon chouchou.

\- Votre chouchou.

J’essaye de me rattraper comme je peux, d’expliquer sans tout gâcher.

\- C’était un gamin… Différent. Il était différent des autres. Il était…

\- Différent comment ?

Je hausse les épaules, balbutie des mots pas finis. Ils sont tous différents. Lui, il était spécial. Il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui était tellement… Que moi, je trouvais si…

\- Beau.

Le père de Louis boit une grande gorgée de bière, la repose avec un râle et s’essuie la bouche sur son bras.

\- Il était beau mon fils, hein.

\- Il était magnifique.

Je ne sens pas le danger venir ou peut être que si, peut-être que je m’en fous seulement. Je n’en ai plus rien à foutre de rien. C’est trop tard, c’est foutu maintenant.

\- Il vous plaisait, hein ? Il vous plaisait bien, mon fils.

Et le voilà qui rigole.

\- Il vous faisait envie, non ? Vous pouvez me le dire. Il vous faisait envie.

Je ne dis rien. Je pense à Louis. Il s’est suicidé dans sa chambre, à l’étage. A une dizaine de mètres de là ou je me tiens, peut-être moins. Une voiture s’arrête dehors, on entend des voix mais il ne va pas voir de quoi il s’agit. Il me donne un coup de pied sous la table, je le regarde à nouveau.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mon fils. Il vous faisait envie. Vous aimez bien les petits jeunes, non ? Surtout aussi beau que mon fils.

Merde. Je voudrais me lever mais il pose sa main sur la table, paume en l’air. Il a l’air calme des molosses convaincus de leur force, ceux qui vous envoient au tapis d’un coup de patte mais qui préfère vous réduire en pièce en plus, pour la performance.

J’entends comme en écho le bruit de la clef dans la serrure, quelques minutes auparavant, quand il s’est levé au début de la discussion. Je l’entends décaler de plusieurs minutes, comme si je comprendrais seulement maintenant. Le bruit de l’enfermement, de la peur. Le son multiple, universel, glaçant du danger.

\- La bague.

\- Quoi ?

Ma voix se noie dans ma gorge. Il ne répète pas, mais son autre main se ferme en un poing et je prends conscience des miennes, serrées entre mes cuisses. De la chevalière de Louis, à mon petit doigt. Je décoince mes mains, les remonte sur la table. On toque à la porte, il crie brusquement, très fort :

\- BARREZ VOUS !

Puis il répète à mon attention :

\- La bague.

Je la retire. Elle est serrée, j’ai du mal à la faire glisser. Mon doigt est rouge, après. Je la garde dans ma paume un moment, je n’ai pas envie de la rendre. Il me l’a donné. Parce qu’il m’aimait. Elle était à lui et il me l’a donné pour que je pense à lui. Pour que je ne l’oublie pas.

La main du père de Louis se referme sur la mienne, sur la bague qui disparait entre ses doigts. Pendant un instant, long, éprouvant et étrange, on se tient par le bout des doigts, dans l’air. Puis je lâche.

Je n’ai pas le choix.

Il fourre la bague dans sa poche. Je me racle la gorge. Je viens de me rendre compte du danger, il me coule dans le dos, sueurs froides qui tiédissent à ma peau brulante de peur. Je n’en ai plus rien à foutre, je veux me barrer d’ici, et le plus vite possible.

Parce que je suis vraiment dans la merde.

\- Bon… Je vais…  Y aller.

\- Vous couchiez avec mon gamin.

\- Pardon ?

\- Allez. Ses grands yeux et son petit cul. Vous couchiez avec. Il s’était amouraché de vous ? Il vous avait donné la bague de mon père. Il devait vous aimez un peu plus qu’un ami pour ça.

Je rougis, je palis, je ne suis pas très sûr. Je me lève, recule, les doigts serrés sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- Ce n’était pas…

\- Vous l’aimiez ?

C’est comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, ceux qui font remonter les larmes si vite qu’on croirait que les deux sont physiologiquement liés.

Ses yeux, ils sont de la même couleur que ceux de Louis. Rendus plus pâles par la cataracte qui s’étend dessus, mais de cette même teinte bleue intense. Ça me démolit plus surement que si on m’avait bourré de coups de poings. Ma voix est pleine de larmes quand je réponds :

\- Oui.

Il y a un long silence, seulement moi qui renifle. Le père de Louis se lève aussi, contourne la table pour s’approcher de moi. Il va pour dire quelque chose mais je le coupe.

\- Est-ce que je peux voir sa chambre ?

\- Quoi ?

\- La chambre de Louis. Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

Ma demande le prend totalement au dépourvu. Il hésite, fronce les sourcils, secoue la tête et puisqu’il ne répond rien, je recule, sors de la cuisine et grimpe l’escalier. Je trouve facilement sa chambre, il y a son prénom marqué dessus, un de ses écriteaux en bois pour enfant, les lettres rondes et un petit train, peint en vert et bleu.

Je pousse la porte, j’entre sur la pointe des pieds, retenant mon souffle. Il a vécu ici, il est mort ici. Allongé sur ce sol, après avoir essayé tant de fois de m’appeler sans que jamais je ne décroche. Le téléphone dans la main, à regarder son nom s’afficher et à attendre que ça cesse de sonner, le cœur serré.

La pièce est très sombre mais je n’allume pas la lumière. Je découvre du bout des doigts, dans les ombres. Son lit, la couette en tas, l’oreiller qui doit sentir son odeur mais que je n’ose pas toucher. Les peluches qui dépassent de sous le lit.

Les étages de livres, de CD, de bordel. Les fringues répandues sur le sol, certaines que je connais. Son flacon de parfum sur la table basse, je le soulève, le fais tourner dans mes doigts. Je n’actionne pas le bouton. Je n’ai pas envie de sentir encore plus fort son odeur, je n’ai pas envie de pleurer et de troubler l’atmosphère de la pièce.

Sur le bureau, entre les papiers épars, j’en reconnais un qui porte mon écriture. C’est un poème que je lui ai écrit, sur une feuille. Sur les lignes vides, en dessous, il a écrit. Un essai de poème, pour moi. En réponse au mien.

Des mots maladroits, des phrases qu’il ne finira pas.

Je glisse la feuille dans ma poche.

La porte grince quand le père de Louis la pousse, dans mon dos. Il a laissé sa bière en bas, je regarde ses mains pendre de chaque côté de son corps. Il y a quelque chose dans l’air, comme une vibration qui enfle petit à petit.

Il fait trop sombre pour que je puisse voir distinctement son visage, mais je sais qu’il attend. Que je bouge, que je parle. Il attend que quelque chose se passe, il ne sait pas nécessairement quoi. Il attend. La patience du chasseur.

Je demande tout bas :

\- Est-ce que la mère de Louis est au courant que son fils est mort ?

\- La mère de Louis est morte il y a quatorze ans.

\- Louis pensait qu’elle était partie. Qu’elle l’avait abandonné.

\- Elle n’est jamais partie.

Il désigne la fenêtre du menton, je ne me retourne pas, je ne le quitte pas des yeux.

\- Je l’ai enterré dans le jardin. Avec le bâtard qu’elle a essayé de faire passer pour mon fils.

\- Vous les avez tués ?

\- Massacrés.

Il est grand, mais il n’est pas nécessairement rapide. Si j’arrivais à le bousculer suffisamment, si j’arrivais à passer… Je pourrais sortir, même si la porte d’entrée est fermée à clef. J’aurais peut-être le temps d’atteindre une fenêtre.

\- Et maintenant Louis l’a rejoint. C’est tout ce qu’il méritait. C’était pas plus mon fils que l’autre. C’était une pédale.

Il s’approche, je recule instinctivement, me bloquant la sortie. Il sourit.

\- Les pédales sont tous des pédos. Et les pédos, il faut tous les tuer.

Je me rue sur lui, les mains vers son visage. Il faut viser les yeux, on me l’a appris il y a des années. Les ongles dans les yeux et arracher ce qu’on peut. Mais je n’ai pas le temps. Son poing m’atteint au ventre, je tombe par terre. Je suffoque un instant sur le sol, je crache. Il y a des médocs par terre, des petites pilules. Je les regarde en essayant de respirer, de réfléchir à toute vitesse mais je n’y arrive pas à cause des médocs je n’arrive pas à avoir une seule pensée cohérente. Puis son pied me touche au visage, et je perds connaissance.

 

 


	12. Chapitre Onze.

 

 

Je me réveille d’un long cauchemar qui se déchire comme un rideau en lambeaux. Ma tête est lourde, terriblement douloureuse. Je suis allongé sur le sol mouillé. Ça sent l’urine, la pourriture et quelque chose d’autre, de plus tenace, plus profond, une odeur de feuilles, une odeur de pierre et de terre. Je n’arrive pas à démêler le cauchemar de la réalité, à comprendre ce qui s’est passé. Il y avait des cris, je voulais en finir. J’ai avalé des pilules au hasard, mon père m’a frappé avec le tabouret de la salle de bains… C’était dans ma tête ?

Je me redresse sur les coudes. Je suis dans le blockhaus, au milieu des bois. Il fait nuit. Qu’est-ce que je fous là ?

\- Sylvain ! Il est réveillé.

C’est Dylan qui a parlé. Il est assis sur une caisse à l’entrée du blockhaus, en train de fumer une cigarette. Il l’écrase contre le mur.

\- Alors la tapette, on a essayé de s’enfuir ? On ne t’avait pas dit qu’on ne partait pas, jamais ?

Il rigole. Moi j’ai très peur. J’ai vraiment très peur, je détourne la tête pour cracher le gout immonde que j’ai dans la bouche, mais il reste. Dylan prend ça pour une insulte à son égard, il me jette au visage un caillou qui traine. Je me protège avec mon bras, le souffle court. J’ai l’impression que mon corps a été entièrement démonté et remonté.

\- Ne l’abime pas.

Sylvain se tient dans l’entrée, Fabrice derrière lui. Je parviens à m’adosser contre le mur. Je tremble. Je n’ai pas réussi à fuir. Et quand je regarde le visage de Sylvain, sa façon de me regarder le visage penché sur le côté, calme, pensif, réfléchissant à tout ce qu’il va me faire subir tout en tirant sur une cigarette, je regrette mille fois de ne pas être mort.

Ils entrent. Sylvain, Fabrice et à leur suite, Joris, Maxence, Kevin et Dylan. Le blockhaus parait minuscule, avec eux tous autour de moi. Sylvain lance un briquet à Dylan.

\- Allume, on n’y voit rien. Et va chercher Jonathan. On ne commencera pas sans lui et il le sait très bien.

\- Commencer quoi ?

Je voudrais croire que j’ai encore mes chances. Que je peux en être quitte pour une bonne correction, puni pour ma rébellion et on arrêtera là. Je ne veux pas mourir, même si je le voulais si fort tout à l’heure, au point d’avaler des médocs en vrac et au hasard, trop paniqué pour regarder ce que c’était et qui dit que je n’ai pas bouffé plein de vitamines ? Mais maintenant je ne veux plus, maintenant j’ai terriblement envie de vivre.

Sylvain s’accroupit à ma hauteur, tire sur sa cigarette. Il agit avec lenteur, sensuel et agressif comme un guépard. J’ai horriblement envie de pleurer, je voudrais avoir quelqu’un auprès de qui pleurer, quelqu’un pour me protéger parce qu’entouré d’eux tous, je ne m’étais jamais senti plus seul de ma vie.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu ne t’es pas très bien comporté, n’est-ce pas Louis ? Tu n’as pas agi comme adulte responsable, et ça on peut te le pardonner, mais tu n’as pas agi comme un membre de notre groupe. Tu comprends ?

Je hoche la tête, il m’agrippe la mâchoire brusquement, la serre fort entre ses doigts et la caresse à la fois.

\- Et on ne peut pas laisser passer ça. On doit rester unis. Soudés. Si chacun commence à agir comme bon lui semble, à ne pas respecter les règles… Il n’y a plus de groupe. Et tout le monde est perdant.

Je cligne des yeux, fais signe que je suis d’accord, que je comprends. Tout ce qu’il vaudra.

\- Je savais que tu comprendrais. Qu’on ne peut pas à la fois combattre les gouinasses et les dégénérés, et avoir une pédale dans nos rangs. Hm ?

Je cligne à nouveau les yeux. Il me tapote la joue, un léger sourire sur le visage. Puis sans prévenir, il écrase le mégot rougeoyant de sa cigarette sur ma joue. Je hurle, me débat. La brulure est atroce. Quand il recule et se redresse, je suis en larmes. Il jette le mégot éteint par terre.

Jonathan se faufile entre les rangs. Ses lunettes sont de travers, sa pommette est bleue. Ils l’ont frappé. Je me jette en avant, agrippe ses jambes. Tu m’as dit qu’on partirait, ne me laisse pas. Tu m’as dit que tu m’aimais, protège-moi.

\- Jonathan…

Il se baisse, pose ses mains sur mes épaules. Un instant je pense qu’il va me prendre dans ses bras, m’emmener loin d’ici mais il me repousse violement en arrière sur le sol sale.

\- Ne me touche pas.

Les autres rigolent.

\- Le gamin à un faible pour toi, Jo. Pourquoi tu le repousses comme ça ?

Mais je reviens. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d’autre, je suis paniqué alors je reviens, les mains tendues vers Jonathan, je t’en supplie, je t’en supplie aide moi, sauve-moi je t’en supplie, je ne veux pas mourir…

Il m’agrippe pour de bon cette fois, me soulève de terre et me regarde. Ses yeux sont rouges, vides. Terrifiants. Il a peur lui aussi, il ne veut pas mourir et il est désolé, c’est écrit tout au fond comme il est désolé mais par-dessus il y a de la haine factice et il me crache au visage, avant de me rejeter au sol. Puis s’adressant à Sylvain, il dit :

\- Parce que je ne suis pas un pédé.

\- Hm. Si tu le dis.

Il n’est pas convaincu. Mais ils ne sont pas là pour Jonathan, ils sont là pour moi. Mon meilleur ami en train de me cracher au visage et de me frapper, c’est ce qu’ils veulent. C’est ce qui leur plait. Ils attaquent par tous les angles, ils cherchent ce qui fera le plus de mal. Ils le forcent à me trahir pour sauver sa peau. Ils savent.

\- Bon. Qui veut commencer ? Non, pas toi Jonathan, tu ne voudrais pas qu’on croit que tu en meurs d’envie.

Ils le chambrent, se moquent de lui à mots couverts et menaçants. Ils s’encouragent les uns les autres. Un bras replié au-dessus du visage, j’essaye de ne pas voir, de ne pas entendre. Je m’accroche à l’infime espoir que ça s’arrêtera à un moment, que ce ne sera qu’une punition, aussi atroce sera-t-elle, que je survivrais. Que lorsque ce sera fini je pourrais partir, peu importe où je dois aller, je changerais de pays s’il faut mais je partirais, très loin avec Harry, j’irais me reconstruire, je serais un survivant.

Je ne voulais pas être un survivant, avant. J’entendais parfois des gens dire ça, s’appeler comme ça. Dire qu’ils étaient des survivants de ce qu’on leur avait fait, survivants des souffrances et des violences et je ne voulais surtout jamais me voir de cette façon-là. Je voulais ne jamais avoir à me définir par des choses comme ça.

Mais à cet instant, c’est tout ce que je désire. Etre un survivant ce soir, demain matin, être toujours là. Et alors qu’ils se décident, alors que je garde les yeux obstinément fermés, que dans ma tête je pars, je m’enfuis si loin de tout ce qu’ils me font subir, je m’enferme à l’abri de mon crâne et je ne m’entends pas hurler, je prie.

Un dieu imaginaire, mon amour déchu ou la destinée : Je prie pour demain, être un survivant.

 

♦

 

Je reprends connaissance très peu de temps après, ou tout du moins j’en ai l’impression. Deux types sont en train de me porter, de me faire descendre l’escalier en me tenant par les chevilles et les poignets comme un animal mort. Je me débats faiblement puis plus fort et l’un des deux mecs qui me tient appelle :

\- FABRICE !

Un type aussi large d’épaules que bas de plafond arrive en bas de l’escalier.

\- Incapable de maitriser la moindre tapette. Bande de sans-queues.

Il m’envoie son poing dans le ventre, je crie mais arrête de me débattre. J’ai trop mal, j’ai l’impression qu’il a cassé des trucs à l’intérieur, j’ai du mal à ne pas vomir. Putain, qu’est ce qui s’est passé, pourquoi je me retrouve là, qu’est ce qui va m’arriver ?

Les deux mecs me lâchent en bas de l’escalier, je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Le père de Louis est debout, j’ai la tête près de ses pieds.

\- Amenez le à la cave. Descendez-le proprement, et vous irez l’enterrez cette nuit.

Quoi ?

Je me rappelle ses mots quand je lui ai demandé s’il avait tué sa femme et son fils. « Massacrés », il m’a répondu. Il me regarde de là-haut, j’ai mal partout dans le visage, je crois que j’ai pris pas mal de coups de pieds.

\- Une tante et un tueur de chèvre. T’es vraiment une erreur de la nature, mon garçon. Vous faisiez bien la paire, avec mon dégénéré de fils.

Celui que j’ai toujours vu comme le chef de bande apparait derrière lui et lui pose la main sur l’épaule.

\- Tu n’y peux rien.

\- Même.

Il me crache au visage, ça me répugne plus que tout, je ne veux pas qu’il me touche, je veux le démolir, je veux lui arracher la peau du visage avec les dents, ce, cet, il a tué son fils, il a tué sa femme, il a tué… Ils ont tué…

Mon amour, qu’est ce qui s’est passé…

Je me redresse, un coude s’abat sur ma colonne vertébrale, j’ai l’impression de m’être pris du jus très fort, partout en moi et je retombe par terre.

\- Descendez le à la cave, j’ai dit !

Ils me descendent à la cave. Il n’y a rien que je puisse faire.

Je me retrouve par terre, sur le sol poussiéreux et froid de la cave. La seule lumière vient d’un soupirail vitré. J’ai essayé plusieurs fois de réagir, de me battre mais ils savent s’y prendre et au bout de quelques minutes je n’ai même plus la force de me relever parce qu’à chaque fois, les coups pleuvent. Je crache du sang par terre, je reste recroquevillé à essayer de respirer mais chaque inspiration me fait mal comme si j’avais une côte cassée.

Je me demande si j’ai une côte cassée.

Ils font cercle autour de moi, je n’arrive pas à les compter, à tous les voir. Dans la pénombre et avec leurs looks identiques, ils semblent innombrables. Le chef tape dans ses mains et prend une voix d’animateur de camp de vacances

\- Bon ! Tout le monde était là à la petite sauterie de la semaine dernière ? Tout le monde se rappelle de son rôle ? Parce qu’on recommence exactement pareil. Même maladie, même combat. Même pédé, même punition.

\- Lui c’est un pédo, en plus ? Faut le punir pour ça aussi.

Mais le chef mouche celui qui vient de parler en disant une phrase que je suis persuadé d’avoir déjà entendu :

\- Les pédales sont tous des pédo. Ou des pédo en devenir, comme Louis.

Son nom me brûle, je me recroqueville comme s’ils m’avaient frappé. Ça les fait rire.

\- Tu n’aimes pas quand on parle de lui, hein ? Son cul te manque ? Je suis sûr que t’en aurais vite trouvé un autre, il y a plein de gamins qui devaient te plaire à ton boulot, non ?

Non. Non, jamais de la vie, ça n’a rien à voir. Ce n’était pas un gamin, il avait seize ans et je l’aimais… Ce n’était pas un gamin et c’était pas son cul qui m’importait, c’était son sourire et son âme, c’était… Je me bouche les oreilles pour ne pas entendre leurs horreurs, pour essayer de me concentrer, pour trouver une échappatoire, par les mots puisque ma force est inexistante face à eux.

Des mains se referment sur mes poignets, secouent jusqu’à que je lâche prise, me forcent à écouter. Le chef n’a pas cessé de parler, de dire ses horreurs qui les font marrer.

\- Il n’y a qu’une seule bonne manière de punir une pédale et j’ai pas toute la nuit, donc je propose qu’on commence.

Ils s’entre-donnent des coups de coude, rigolent à mi-voix. S’il y en a un qui me touche je lui arrache les yeux, je lui arrache la queue, je l’égorge avec mes ongles… Mais l’un d’eux élève la voix d’un coup, parle aux dessus de leurs murmures, d’un ton dégouté et unanime :

\- Punition ou pas, j’fourre pas ma queue là ou un arabe a foutu la sienne.

Je suffoque. Le viol collectif ? Le viol collectif et correctif, c’est ça la punition qu’ils envisagent ? Et je pourrais en être sauvé par LE RACISME ? Je me mets à trembler de tous mes membres, complètement paniqués. Jusqu’ici je crois que j’étais un peu dans les vapes à cause des coups à la tête mais d’un coup c’est comme si je me réveillais, la réalité me glace comme de l’eau, je ne vais pas survivre, ils ont tués Louis, ils lui ont probablement fait subir ça puis ils l’ont tués et ils vont me tuer aussi.

Je gratte le sol avec mes ongles comme si je pouvais creuser un tunnel et fuir. Je les entends discuter, se demander ce qu’ils doivent faire, baiser une tante, passer derrière un raton en plus, c’est quand même vraiment dégueulasse tu vois, Patrick – le père de Louis – a juste demandé qu’on me descende, on s’en fout de me punir tant que je disparais, mais quel message ça envoie ou autres tantines si on peut s’en sortir si facilement et putain mais à un moment j’éclate de rire, j’éclate sérieusement de rire parce que ce n’est pas possible, c’est forcément une blague. Une fumisterie terrifiante organisée par un groupe chrétien pour ramener les pécheurs dans le droit chemin, on menace de les violer et après on leur dit « demande pardon, jure de devenir hétéro et on ne te viole pas » non ?

Et moi je suis là par terre, je viens de me faire tabasser par la confrérie des néo-nazis et je ris, j’ai mal mais je ris, je n’arrête plus de me marrer et ça les prends tellement au dépourvu qu’ils ne réagissent pas quand je me redresse, ils me laissent me mettre debout et me tenir les côtes de rire, certains reculent même et quand j’arrive à respirer, je dis :

\- Vous avez tous… Vous avez tous… Envie de m’enculer et… Après vous dites… Vous dites que c’est moi la tapette… Vous êtes tous… Complètement refoulés les mecs vous êtes tous… Gays… Refoulés…

Ils ne disent rien. Ils ne bougent pas. Ils regardent leur chef, ils attendent qu’il leur indique la marche à suivre. Et moi au milieu je continue, ma voix brisée et mon souffle qui ne veut pas revenir, je continue à parler.

\- Et je paris que… Si vous avez tellement envie… D’ça… C’est que vous vous rappelez tous… de votre papa qui venait la nuit et ça vous manque… Ça vous manque trop alors vous trouvez n’importe quel prétexte… Pour pouvoir vous taper un mec… Sans vous faire traiter de tapette…

Petit à petit je ne rigole plus vraiment, je parle juste pour occuper mon cerveau, pour mourir un peu plus dignement que prévu. Quand j’ai fini ma tirade, quand je ne trouve rien à ajouter, il y a un silence.

Puis le chef me fauche au sol avec sa jambe.

Et les coups se mettent à pleuvoir,

Jusqu’à que je perde à nouveau connaissance.

 

♦

 

\- Louis ?

Jonathan a chuchoté. Je sens son souffle sur ma peau, il me blesse.

Est-ce que l’on peut même appeler ça survivre ? J’ai l’impression que l’on a sectionné ma moelle épinière au niveau de ma nuque. Je sens encore mon visage mais tout le reste de mon corps est ailleurs, engourdi. Ils l’ont défiguré, je n’ose pas bouger de peur de me rendre compte qu’il en manque des morceaux. Tout est possible, mes pires cauchemars se sont dressés hors de ma tête, ils ont pris vie, d’ombres ils ont pris chair et maintenant ils volent la mienne. Respirer est très douloureux. Mon ventre est comme déchiré, répandu. Mes cuisses tremblent, tout mon corps est une erreur.

\- J’ai froid…

Il s’éloigne, revient. Je sens un poids sur moi, une chaleur relative. Il a posé sa veste sur mon corps martyrisé. Il s’agenouille à côté de moi. Je redresse la tête pour le regarder. La douleur est une étrange chose extérieure à moi, à nous, à cet instant. Il y a plus important, plus vital. Elle est trop forte, elle a dépassé mes capacités à ressentir et je n’y pense plus concrètement. J’ai seulement besoin de voir le visage de Jonathan.

Son visage est sale. Il a retiré ses lunettes, ses yeux sont embués de larmes. Ses doigts tremblent, il touche mon visage, se penche. Embrasse mon front en tremblant, se penche encore et je murmure :

\- Est-ce que c’est fini ?

Ses mains se serrent, je les sens sur ma mâchoire, il tremble et grince et souffre, il murmure en réponse :

\- Presque, bébé. C’est presque fini.

C’en est presque fini de moi.

C’est peut-être mieux comme ça. Je n’aurais pas eu le courage d’être un survivant. Tout abandonner derrière moi et peut-être, devoir me débrouiller seul… Je n’aurais pas pu.

Il repose délicatement mon visage sur le sol, caresse ma joue, mon crâne, ma nuque. Il me regarde avec une tendresse terrifiée, émerveillée et fragile. Il se couche presque sur le sol pour être près de moi. Il ne me laissera pas mourir seul. Il restera avec moi jusqu’à la fin.

\- Je suis désolé… Je suis désolé Louis, je n’ai pas pu… Je n’ai pas su te protéger.

Ce n’est pas grave, je voudrais lui dire. Je tousse, crie tant j’ai mal, retombe essoufflé la bouche dans la terre. Je dis tout bas, la voix lancinante :

\- C’est mieux comme ça… Je n’aurais pas voulu que tu meurs…

On les entend au loin, on regarde dans la direction du bruit, à fleur de peau, le souffle soudainement si court. Non, non, pas déjà. Je cherche le visage de Jonathan, je veux le toucher une dernière fois, toucher la peau de quelqu’un, n’importe qui. Je voudrais lui demander une dernière faveur, lui faire promettre qu’il ira trouver Harry qu’il lui dira, tout ce que je l’aimais, à quel point je suis désolé. Qu’il le dira comme il est merveilleux, comme il m’a fait me sentir vivant comme personne ne l’avait fait auparavant.

Mais je n’ai pas le temps. Jonathan murmure à toute vitesse contre mon oreille :

\- Ils vont te faire du mal… Ils ne veulent pas en finir vite, mais je pourrais… Je pourrais faire que tout s’arrête maintenant, je pourrais te faire en finir maintenant, si tu voulais…

Il pose sa main quelque part sur mon corps, sur ma taille probablement, là où je ne sens plus rien, et sa bouche sur la mienne. Ce n’était pas toi que je voulais. Ni comme premier ni comme dernier, ni comme aucun entre les deux.

Harry, lui, il ne proposerait de m’étouffer ou m’étrangler pour que ça passe plus vite. Harry, il se battrait. Oh il chialerait peut-être, surement mais à aucun moment il n’abandonnerait. Je n’hoche pas la tête, je ne dis rien. Jonathan m’attire à lui, je suffoque de douleur quand il fait bouger mon corps, qu’il le tient contre les siens. Il met ses mains autour de mon cou, il me regarde dans les yeux. Je sens l’odeur des cigarettes qu’ils fument dehors. Jonathan a cessé de pleurer, il caresse mon cou, il embrasse mes paupières. Il murmure : « Adieu, mon amour ».

Il m’embrasse et commence à serrer, et c’est comme si le sang arrivait plus fort à ma tête comme ça, que ça me rendait un peu de ma conscience. Mais pour quel connard d’amoureux dramatique tu te prends, putain ? Mes mains qui semblaient cassées reprennent vie, l’une l’agrippe à la ceinture, par les couilles et serre, serre, pendant que je mords sa lèvre de toutes mes forces.

Je ne te laisserais pas le plaisir de m’achever. Si je dois mourir par amour, ça ne sera pas pour toi.

 

♦

 

J’ai plusieurs côtes cassées, c’est certain. L’une de mes jambes est tordue bizarrement, le mollet et la cheville très enflée. Et je n’ose pas regarder ma main gauche. Le majeur est retourné et j’essaye de repousser de toute mes forces cette vision d’horreur. J’ai également un œil enflé. Je suis vraiment dans un sale état.

Ils sont partis, ils m’ont laissé à la cave. Ils discutent de mon sort là-haut. Ils savent que je ne suis pas venu seul. Ils n’arriveront pas à maquiller ça en suicide, pas comme Louis, ils ne peuvent pas me laisser partir non plus. Et moi, j’ai décidé que je ne mourrais pas ce soir et j’essaye de mener ça à bien.

Ils ne m’ont pas laissé seul, bien sûr. Je suis sous la garde de celui dont Louis me parlait, Jonathan. Celui avec les lunettes. Il est assis par terre à quelques mètres de moi, il m’observe en silence depuis le début. Il me déteste et je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi. Je commence à me dire que la jalousie bête et méchante que j’ai ressenti plusieurs fois à son écart n’était pas forcément si injustifiée.

Alors je parle.

Je cherche la faille.

\- Tu l’aimais ?

Il me regarde, détourne la tête. Je n’arrête pas de cracher parce que j’ai du sang dans la bouche mais il revient toujours.

\- C’est pour ça que tu me détestes, non ? Tu l’aimais et lui il m’aimait moi.

\- Je te déteste parce que t’es une grosse pédale dégueulasse.

\- Et toi t’es quoi ?

Il continue de parler plus fort, pour couvrir ma voix et ne pas avoir à répondre.

\- ET PARCE qu’à cause de toi, il est mort. Si tu n’avais pas commencé à lui foutre des idées dans la tête, ça serait jamais arrivé.

\- Des idées ? Genre quoi, l’acceptation de soi ?

Et je rigole. Pour me donner une contenance, une vague impression qu’il y a quelque chose que je maitrise. C’est pitoyable mais je continue à essayer. Mourir debout plutôt que vivre à genoux : Quand j’étais encore un ado rebelle un peu poète maudit, j’adorais cette phrase. A cet instant j’y crois. Je te pisserais à la gueule avant que tu ne me coupes la queue. Je redis, je l’affirme cette fois :

\- Tu l’aimais.

Il met longtemps mais lui aussi est démoli, pas comme moi mais démoli quand même. Il répond :

\- Oui.

\- Et tu les as laissés le tuer. Non. Attends. T’as participé, même. T’as enfin pu coucher avec lui, t’étais content ? Ou ce n’était pas comme t’imaginais ? T’avais peut-être imaginé faire ça dans un lit avec des bougies, pas dans une cave dégeue après trois autres types ?

\- Ce n’était pas dans cette cave.

Il essaye d’être en colère, il essaye d’être un gros dur mais il ne le sera plus jamais, c’est terminé. S’il survit, il passera le restant de ses jours à regarder par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que personne ne le suit. Il se rapproche de moi, il voudrait me frapper mais il ne parvient qu’à me saisir par le col de mon manteau, il me tient fermement et il se met à parler, il me dit tout ce qu’on l’a forcé à garder et dans sa voix tout se mélange, l’envie de me faire peur, un désir de s’affirmer, le besoin de se vider des horreurs qui l’encombrent.

\- J’ai essayé d’accord, j’ai essayé de les empêcher, j’ai essayé de le protéger mais ils m’auraient tué aussi. J’ai tout fait pour lui, j’aurais pu l’aimer, j’aurais pu l’emmener loin d’ici et le protéger mais il voulait pas m’aimer, il préférait un futur terroriste dans ton genre à moi et ça m’a foutu la rage et tu sais quoi ? A la fin, c’est moi qui l’ai tué. Par pitié, avant qu’ils ne reviennent avec des pierres et ne le défigure, je l’ai étranglé, j’ai eu pitié de lui, je lui ai pardonné de ne pas m’avoir aimé et je l’ai étranglé.

Il me fait peur. Il me fait plus peur qu’eux tous réunis, la folie dans ses yeux, l’obsession amoureuse qui a tourné au meurtre, il me terrifie. Je dis tout bas :

\- Tu mens.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi tu crois que le cercueil était fermé ? Pour ne pas qu’on voit comme il était défiguré.

\- La police…

\- Qu’est-ce que t’es naïf. Les flics sont de notre côté, ici.

Je pense au visage délicat de Louis, à ses pommettes, ses arcades, sa mâchoire. J’imagine son corps en bouilli. Instinctivement, mes mains trouvent le chemin du cou de Jonathan.

Elles commencent aussitôt à serrer.

 

♦

 

Je parviens à faire lâcher prise à Jonathan. Il crie mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que c’est lui, ils rigolent de l’extérieur, l’on d’eux demande « tu t’amuses encore ? » et les autres rigolent. Moi je frappe Jonathan au visage, frénétiquement pour le faire lâcher. Je n’ai aucune force, je ne lui fais pas mal mais il lâche néanmoins, effrayé. Et moi, je me mets à ramper.

Le blockhaus à une sortie de chaque côté. Une vraie que l’on utilise, qui donne sur le chemin et une autre, à l’arrière, à moitié bouchée par les ronces, qui s’enfoncent dans les buissons de la forêt.

Mes jambes ne réagissent pas, je ne peux pas me lever. C’est une torture de trainer ma carcasse sur le sol mais l’adrénaline monte fort à m’intoxiquer, je m’agrippe aux débris du sol et j’avance, j’enfonce mes mains dans les ronces et je commence à sortir, j’ai un mal fou à m’avancer et mon cœur fait un bruit monstrueux dans mes oreilles tandis que je sors du blockhaus, presque centimètre par centimètres, en essayant de ne pas faire de bruit.

Jonathan ne fait pas un mouvement. Il reste assis par terre dans le blockhaus, je crois que sa lèvre saigne. J’essaye de retenir les cris étouffés de douleur que je pousse en avançant dans les buissons au hasard, sans savoir si je vais vers la route ou nulle part.

Je peux encore, je peux encore y arriver. Je peux m’en sortir. Ce n’est pas fini, j’ai encore une chance et même si elle est minuscule, je dois la tenter, je dois tout tenter pour m’en sortir, même si c’est sans histoire, je ne suis pas le genre à abandonner, je dois me battre, pas me laisser tuer.

Pour qu'Harry soit fier de moi.

 

♦

 

Je serre avec toute la force qui me reste, même celle que je devrais sauver pour pouvoir m’enfuir, je préfère l’utiliser pour tuer Jonathan, pour l’éliminer, pour venger Louis. Ce n’est pas de m’aimer moi qui l’a tué, c’est d’être aimé de lui, de l’autre malade, là, c’est ça qui l’a tué, un amour déçu et meurtrier.

Jonathan se débat en silence, je lui balance des coups de genoux dans les couilles avec ma jambe valide, encore et encore, jusqu’à qu’il perde connaissance, qu’il meurt, je n’en sais rien. Mes mains ont laissées des marques sur son cou et pendant de longues secondes, j’espère l’avoir tué, j’espère t’avoir vengé,

Je ne voudrais pas être devenu un meurtrier pour toi mais à cet instant j’espère pourtant, pour étancher un peu de ma rage.

Et puis je serre les dents et je me lève. J’ai très mal, je pense que c’est l’adrénaline qui me permet de me mettre debout. Je ne peux utiliser qu’une seule jambe, une seule main. Je regarde autour de moi. Le soupirail, je dois pouvoir passer par le soupirail. J’ai plus qu’à prier pour qu’il permette un accès à la route.

J’enjambe Jonathan. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse, ma vision est trouble. La fenêtre est fermée. J’enroule mon poing dans mon pashmina plusieurs fois. C’est le gauche, il a moins de force mais je ne peux pas utiliser le droit.

Je casse la vitre à coups de poings. Le bruit est immense, à l’étage ils font silence puis j’entends leurs pas. Je ne reste pas là pour l’écouter. Je casse la vitre tant que je peux puis je me hisse. Le verre me rentre dans les cuisses, ma jambe blessée est comme morte et j’ai un mal fou à la faire passer. Je n’ai que quelques secondes, ils surgissent déjà dans la cave, ils arrivent sur moi, on saisit ma cheville enflée, je hurle.

Je balance mon pied au hasard, la douleur est électrique, elle me donne de la force. J’en frappe un au visage, je crois, je n’en sais rien, ça lâche et je parviens à sortir. Je me retrouve allongé dans l’herbe sur le dos, comme paralysé. Le ciel est immense, bleu sublime. Bouge. Bouge Harry, tu dois encore fuir, bouge, BOUGE.

Je plie les doigts. La douleur dans celui qui est retourné est exactement ce qu’il me fallait. Un coup de fouet supplémentaire. Je me redresse, je me lève, je hurle, je titube, j’appelle à l’aide, je m’enfuie de cette affaire.

Je saisis ma liberté à bras le corps et je ne la lâche plus.

Je survis.

 

♦

 

J’entends crier derrière moi, j’entends Jonathan les alerter. Continuer à me vendre, à me tuer pour se protéger des représailles. Ma chance disparait dans l’obscurité. En un instant ils sont sur moi, ils n’ont pas à fouiller longtemps les buissons, je ne suis pas allé loin. Ils me tirent à nouveau dans le blockhaus, j’ai l’impression qu’ils me démembrent tant j’ai mal, je suis tout cassé, mon corps n’est plus qu’une carcasse. Je hurle et me débat pourtant, je l’habite jusqu’au dernier instant, je ne renonce pas.

Puis les pierres pleuvent sur moi,

Jusqu’à libérer mon âme.

 


	13. Epilogue.

J’ai passé presque un mois à l’hôpital. J’ai de multiples fractures, des hémorragies, des commotions, des j’en passe. Quand on a remis mon doigt en place, j’ai éclaté en sanglots. Pas vraiment de douleur, plutôt de soulagement.

J’ai survécu.

Le père de Louis, le chef de la bande et tous ceux que j’ai pu identifier sont en détention provisoire. Jonathan a essayé de se suicider en prison. Il a été transféré dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Zayn est revenu. Il s’est occupé de moi pendant mon hospitalisation. Je n’ai pas très envie de parler de lui, pour être honnête. Pas aujourd’hui.

Aujourd’hui est un jour un peu spécial. On est le dimanche 7 mai 2017, il est 19h55. J’ai passé une partie de la journée avec Zayn mais il a compris que je préférais être seul, même si ça me faisait peur. Je voulais affronter ça tout seul. Moi qui détestait la politique…

 Je me lève de devant la télévision, vais à la cuisine me préparer un bol de chocolat chaud comme ceux que je buvais avec Louis. Du chocolat en tablette, de la crème et un tout petit peu de Maïzena pour épaissir. Je sors le bol du micro-ondes, la porcelaine me brûle les paumes mais je ne lâche pas. Je laisse mes doigts s’engourdir, je retourne devant la télévision.

Je suis seul dans l’appartement,

Peut-être suis-je seul dans l’humanité.

Les pieds sous le plaid, le bord à franges remonté jusqu’à mon torse.  Je me remplis la gorge de chocolat, comme un film protecteur sur ma langue et mes gencives.

19h59.

J’attends.


End file.
